Bending Dancers
by Yoko Nebutani Sheriukie
Summary: AU Korrasami eventually. Korra and Asami are dancers, after going to school together and finding out they make magic together when they dance they plan to partner for forever. But forever is a long time when your life is just starting Expands to their lives through college and later years. Don't know where its going but it will be fluffy and smutty. RR Please no flames and ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Asami:

Asami gingerly unwrapped her feet, whoever said that dancing was easy had obviously never tried to perfectly do a grand jetai. She rubbed her feet a little before standing up and leaving the mirror lined room. Other girls, and a few guys, were mingling in the halls; classes were out but they all still had their private practices.

Asami ignored the looks people sent her way, she got that a lot because of who her father was; the president of Sato School for The Arts. Most people whispered that she was only in the school because her father was the president; but that was not the case.

She had worked her ass off in auditions and lessons to get here, she'd even used a fake name on the audition form to ensure the judges would base her acceptance or denial on her talent; not who her father was. Asami walked to her locker and pulled out the books inside, not only did she have all her dance, acting, and singing courses; she also had all the normal school required classes to muddle through.

Asami was tall, long bodied and thin. She had pale ivory skin and long raven black hair with pale green eyes. She was a little bustier than most the girls in her class, but she learned to be thankful for that; guys seemed to like her body more than the other girls. Asami paused as she neatly placed her books in the bag at her side and grabbed a clean towel to wipe her face with.

Once she had what she needed she walked out into the cool evening air. Sate Art School was different, it was a private school that generally had their students live on campus. They had the normal school day hours and then four more hours in the late afternoon where the art classes were focused on.

Once you went through all the classes you then had to maintain a minimum of one hour practice on your own time plus homework and eating. Going to this school took dedication and work, going here meant you wanted to do this more than life itself.

Asami sighed as she felt the warmth of the sun on her face, she was glad it was Friday and she would have the next two days to do homework and maybe get in some more practice. She also needed to replace a few articles of clothing and do laundry, no rest for the weary that is for sure.

Asami paused as she heard the thumping beat of music off in the little common area that separated the dance studio building from the auditorium and acting class building. A group of dancers, all in street cloths, were dancing to some up beat song. Asami moved closer so she could watch, if there was street dancing happening then she would here; and Asami never missed the chance to watch her dance.

The group was in a hald circle with one dancer doing all kinds of outrageous and amazing moves in the center. Asami stood there through two songs and was about to give up hope when she spotted her, Korra Avatar. Asami was not sure when she started looking for her, or even why she did; but she did know that whenever she roamed campus she kept an eye out for the lovely girl.

Korra was shorter than Asami by a couple inches. She was toned, well defined muscles rippled across her body. She had darkly tanned skin and chin length brown hair which she always covered with a hat. Her most striking feature were her eyes, a beautiful shade of blue that Asami sometimes imagined in her dreams.

Korra jumped in the circle and began to dance like no other. She did flips and twirls her arms going from stiff robotics movements to movements that looked like water in seconds. She was amazing at this kind of dancing, Korra was really quiet good at several forms of dance.

Street dancing/hiphop seemed to come naturally to Korra, but she was all very good at Jazz and Tap. The only thing she seemed to really struggle with was Ballet, and Asami was not surprised. Ballet was strict, every part of your body had a specified way to look and you had to nail that look perfectly to be of any notice. Korra wasn't horrible, she just needed to tighten her movements and train her body to do everything the way she told it without fail.

Asami didn't notice as Korra stepped out of the circle and looked up at her. She was about to smile and wave when someone came up behind her. "Hey Asami! Want to grab something to eat?" Mako asked coming up and sliding an arm around her waste.

Asami sighed as she watched jealousy boil in Korra's eyes, leave it to her to piss of the only girl that could be worth getting to know. "Yeah lets do it! You want to change first or eat and go practice together?" Asami asked with a flirtations smile. She did not really need to practice more, but it would give her an excuse to let Mako lift her up and hold her.

"Lets stay in our tights that way we cane come back. I need to work on my lifts, I'm partnered with Opal this term and I don't want to drop my brothers girlfriend." He said giving Asami's cheek a kiss.

Asami rolled her eyes and Mako turned her and they walked away. "So dropping your girlfriend is preferable?" She asked playfully. Mako laughed and they walked out of hearing.

Korra:a

It was not that she hated the Sato girl, she did not really know her. But she dislike that Mako was with her, he was an amazing dancer and one of the best on her street dance crew. But the fact that Asami Sato, some stuck up Ballet cheerleader was dating him grated her the wrong way….certainly did not have anything to do with the fact she like Mako.

Korra shook her head, she could not afford to screw things up with Mako right now; she needed him for the up coming competition. But once it was over she was coming at him hard, Sato or no Sato she would try to win the boy over.

Korra had worked hard to get into this school on a full scholarship. She spent a lot of time in the library being tutored in math and English, and even more time in the Dance studios practicing. People like Asami drove her crazy, people that had everything handed to them. Asami's dad owned the school so of course she had gotten in; from the rumors Korra heard she did not even audition her dad just waved her through.

Korra ground her teeth before turning and walking towards her dorm, since the term was restarting she would have a new roommate and she was hoping she'd be there to meet. Korra walked into Sato Hall and walked the stairs to the third floor. Her dorm was 2H, she pushed open the door and was surprised to see that the new girls stud was already set up; although she was nowhere to be seen.

Korra looked over at the new girls stuff, she seemed to really like the color of deep red. There were also posters of cars and a couple of schematics for complex machinery. Korra smiled impressed, a girl like this one should be an awesome roommate. Korra flopped onto her bed with a groan, she was exhausted and starving.

Several hours, and couple packages of instant noodles, later Korra was finshing up her homework when the door jingled as it was unlocked. And in walked…..Asami Sato.

"Hi nice to meet you I'm…." She stopped as she looked up at Korra after closing and locking the door. She looked at Korra in surprise and Korra had to hold back the eye roll she so badly wanted to give. "Korra what a surprise!? This is so great!" Asami said ignoring the look of unease that Korra was giving her.

"Hold up there rich girl, that's your stuff over there? All the cars and blueprints and stuff!" Korra said not believing that a suppose stuck up snob could be into those things. This time Asami did pick up on the subtle hostility being blow in her direction.

Asami sighed and walked over to her bed, throwing her bag on it and grabbing her toiletries. "You obviously won't believe me when I say yes so what does it matter. I'm sorry you didn't get a roommate you approved of, I'll make sure to stay out of your way." She said and started walking to the door, she paused as she reached for the handle. "I kind of hoped we could be friends, you didn't seem like the others…." Asami said softly and then walked out to shower.

Korra watched her go with a shocked look, then she flopped back in her chair with a groan. "Good job Korra you hurt her feelings. When she comes back say sorry and lets try to get along." Korra muttered as she finished her homework. Asami came back in and she seemed more stiff than before, even worse was the nasty laughing following her into the room.

Korra was about to ask when she spotted it, Asami's once black hair had a redish tint to it; the girls had messed with her shampoo. Korra had heard about some of the rich girls on campus doing that, she had always assumed Asami was one of them; but now she was a little confused. Korra pushed out of her chair and opened the door, lightly pushing Asami out of the way.

"Hey Ballet Bitches!" She yelled into the hallway and group of four girls crossed their arms and glared at her. "Mess with my roomie and I'll personally shred all your tutu's." She finished and then slammed the door shut for emphasis. Asami looked at her shocked, she was clutching her toiletry bag to her chest. Korra side and rubbed the back of her neck angrily.

"Sorry about earlier, I pegged you as one of them. I'll try not to be such a jerk in the future." She said and offered Asami a half smile. Asami smiled back at her and Korra could have sworn she saw a tear in her eye.

"Thanks Korra." She whispered.

Korra was not sure how this was all going to go, she still did not care for Sato; but if she was roommates with might as well make sure she does not have to deal with her crying over her hair all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Asami

Several weeks later.

Things had not changed between Asami and Korra, the latter seemed set on thinking the worst of the former. Asami was hoping that since this coming week would be Spring break maybe she and Korra could finally become friends; although that seemed a little farfetched at this point.

Asami was working on a piece from Swan Lake right now, and she wanted to get it just right. She didn't notice as the door to the room was opened, or that the intruder stood there and watched her. She only noticed them when she looked into the mirror and made eye contact with a set of beautiful blue eyes.

"Sorry I thought it was empty I'll just….." Korra trailed off as Asami shook her head with a smile.

"By all means join me, we're all working on the same piece so maybe we can help each other." Asami said as she lifted her point toe higher and higher aiming it right at the ceiling. Korra watched with wide impressed eyes.

"I'm not going to lie I was under the impression you were horrible." Korra said closing the door and setting her bag next to Asami's. "I mean I heard you didn't audition so I assumed that.."

"I hate that rumor! I worked my ass off to get into the school! My father had no part in me coming here, he didn't even know I was applying. I used a fake name and everything just so I would get in fair. Serves me right for trying so hard, whole damn school thinks I'm a frigging cheater." Asami muttered as her temper flared. She was momentarily distracted and lost control and became off balance and growled as her movements were jarred.

Korra could not stop the laughter that burst out of her mouth. Asami looked at her a little concerned and then blushed. She was about to make a nasty remark when Korra held up her hand as she tried to stop laughing.

"I swear I'm not laughing at you. It's just…I've never seen you mad or heard you curse and it was just so funny." Korra said laughing even harder, she grabbed her stomach and Asami could not help but join in on the laughter. Once they had gotten back in control Korra smiled at Asami brightly.

"I think I owe you an even bigger apology. Here I've been judging you based on rumors and you're nothing like that at all. Can we start over… you know like friends and stuff?" Korra said holding out a hand with a slight blush on her cheeks. Asami smiled and shook her hand.

"Only on the condition you let me help you with your Ballet, and you teach me some of those awesome hiphop moves." Asami said with a wink. Korra laughed and nodded and them beamed.

"Oh spirits yes! I'm failing this whole pretty delicate movement thing that is Ballet." Korra said and Asami laughed this time.

"I've seen you dance, you've got the ability you just need some serious honing; and I am just the person to whip you into shape." Asami said standing up on her tippy toes. Korra looked at her and groaned but compied the move, albeit a little less gracefully. "Hold this stance for as long as you can, then keep holding it. This was how I learned to control, you do this until it's so easy you do it without thinking." Asami said and began to leap around the room and preform all inds of weird moves all while she moved on her tippy toes.

"Damn how long did it take you to get that?" Korra muttered as she worked on staying blanced. Asami laughed and set back on her feet and began a few other warm up moves.

"I spent everyday for two weeks walking around my house like that. I went everywhere on my tippy toes, killed my feet but it takes a lot to unbalance me because of it." She said as she stretched out her arms to the heavens.

"Wow now that's dedication." Korra grunted before coming off her tip toes with a ragged sigh. "Sorry I can't hold that anymore." Korra said looking shame faced.

"Tell you the truth I was surpised you held it that long, its been 15 minuets." Asami said smirking and standing in front of Korra.

Korra's smiled excitedly. "Seriously! Awesome! What's next teach?" Korra asked and Asami smiled and showed Korra the next thing she would need to focus on. The girls were so engrossed in what the were doing they didn't hear Kya, one of the dance teachers, come in.

"That's an excellent form Korra, looks like Asami is helping you out. And Asami, sheer perfection like always, watching you dance makes my heart swell." She said clapping as the girls paused to catch their breaths.

Korra smiled nervously while Asai gave a bow of gratitude. "I was going to talk to you Korra about asking someone to help you, but I think you've got that covered now; Plus it's one of my top students." Kya said sitting down in one the folding chairs along the wall.

"I want to talk to you two girls about something." Kya said gestering for the girls to come over to her. Both did, although Korra tripped once before making it over to the teacher. "I wanted to do a very special crossover dance for the first show case in a couple weeks. I wanted to see if Korra's crew and Asami would be willing to do a little mash up dancing." Kya said with a smile.

Asami didn't respond, but she didn't have to because Korra did. "We would love too! After seeing her in action I'm psyched to work with Asami!" Korra said pushing Asami's shoulder playfully. Kya nodded and stood up and made her way to the door.

"Great I'll get to the work on the steps, Asami you'll need to work on Korra's style along with Korra working on Ballet." She said looking at both girls. They both nodded solomly and watched the older woman leave.

"Awesome! We're going to kill it at the showcase!" Korra said excitedly as she grabbed her bag. Asami stood there for a second, Korra paused to look at her. "You coming 'sami?" Korra asked stopping at the door. Asami looked up surprised.

"Where?" She asked as she pulled a sweater on.

Korra rolled her eyes and held the door open. "To get some food duh! That's what friends do after they get awesome news and have an amazing work out." Korra said with a wink.

Asami blushed and grabbed her bag. "Yeah sorry I didn't know, don't really have to many friends; just….." She paused she didn't think Mako counted so that left….."Bolin." She said finally looked even more embarrassed.

"Well add me to the list 'sami. You and me we be mates." She said using a terrible Australian accent making Asami laugh hard.

Korra

Okay so maybe Asami wasn't such a bad person, in fact the more time she spent with the other girl the more she liked her; although she still hated the fact that she was dating Mako. But Asami was really cool, and super nice, and nothing like what Korra had been told to believe about her. She was really happy that they had been put in a dorm together because it was nice having a girlfriend to talk to.

Bolin was great and all but sometimes you just need a girl. Korra was so use to seeing Asami all happy and go lucky that she had to pause when she came into their dorm one night and found Asami sniffing and wiping at her eyes. "Hey….'Sami whats wrong?" Korra asked putting an arm over her shoulder.

Asami shook her and put on a smile. "Nothing nothing at all I just screwed up a lot in class today." She said and stood up pulling away from Korra. "I'm going to go shower and head to bed really wiped out." She said and started to hurry about grabbing her things.

"But I thought we were meeting Bolin and Mako for dinner?" Korra said feeling thoroughly confused.

"You go I'm just really tired." Asami said almost running out of the room. Korra knew Asami well enough to know that something was really wrong, but she also knew that Asami would tell her once she was ready. Korra changed into some baggy pants and a baggy shirt, throwing a blue water tribe hat on side ways.

She jogged down to the front entrance of the dorm, Bolin was standing there looking really mad. "Hey where's Mako?" Korra asked coming to stand next to her friend.

"Where's Asami?" Bolin asked giving Korra a smile.

"She's upset about something she bailed." Korra said getting more confused.

Bolin snorter and then looked over at the bush. "She'd not coming you panty waste." He said with a grunt. "He's hiding in the bushes from his ex-girlfriend." Bolin said with a knowing look at Korra. Korra's eyes got wide and looked at Mako in shock as he came out of the bushes.

"Yeah she caught him cheating on her with Ty Lee, you know the other girl he works with in class." Bolin said looking at his brother disappointed. Mako looked sheepish and then shrugged.

"I didn't mean to, I was planning on calling it off this weekend; you know after the big final." He finshed putting his hands in his pockets.

Korra leaned over and punched Mako's arm. "Ass wipe. I'm out I gotta go take care of my girl." Korra said running over to the school cafeteria and grabbing two pints of ice cream. Korra paused outside her dorm room and listened as she heard a soft sniffing on the other side. She lightly opened the door. "Hey 'Sami I got something for you." She said with a soft smile as she came in.

Asami sat up from her bed quickly and wiped at her eyes. "I thought you'd gone to dinner." She muttered and Korra smiled as she handed her friend one of the ices creams and a spoon.

"Well Bolin told me what happened and I thought you might need me more than the restaurant needs my money." She said popping a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. Asami did the same as she looked at the ground.

"You want to know something?" Asami said through a mouthful of ice cream.

"What?" Korra responded laying back on her bed with a smile.

"I didn't really like him all that much. I was going to talk to him tonight about just being friends, because I like him as a friend. And I'm not crying over breaking up, I'm crying over a betrayal; but that's just a stupid." Asami said taking another spoonful of Ice cream.

Korra looked thoughtful and then waved her spoon around as she talked. "I don't think it's stupid at all. It's one thing to break up and stay friends its something else entirely to have someone betray your trust. How long do you think it's been going on?" Korra asked looking over at her friend whos back was propped against the wall; her feet hanging off the edge of the bed.

Asami shrugged and Korra felt a pang in her heart to see her friend so upset. She got up and walked over and flopped down onto Asami's bed, laying across her legs. Asami watched and laughed pulling her legs out and laying them across Korra's stomach. Korra couldn't help the smile that pulled at her mouth at the feeling of Asami's legs over top of her.

She frowned and took another bite of ice cream, trying to get rid of the weird sensation in her stomach. They stayed up late talking, and neither notice as they fell asleep in a heep on Asami's bed. The next morning Korra woke up first and she was surprised to find herself snuggled under a blanket with Asami, although Asami was facing the wall away from her.

The next couple of days were awkward, Mako and Asami avoided one another and Korra spend a lot of her time keeping one or the other busy. But then one morning Korra came down and found Mako and Asami talking in the pale morning light. She quickly hid, although she made sure she was close enough to hear what was going on.

"Look I'm really sorry about what happened. I know I screwed up but can we at least go back to being friends, even if its awkward ones?" Mako asked looking at Asami pleadingly.

Asami sighed and shrugged before nodding in agreement. "Fine, but don't expect me to be a good friend for a bit. You're back at square one with me." She said and then gave Mako a playful half smile. Mako laughed and nodded and Korra decided now was a good time to appear.

"Mornin you two ready to practice?" Korra asked walking over and prtended to lean on Asami, even though Asami was a little taller and that made it awkward. Asami laughed and pushed Korra a little before nodding and standing on her tip toes.

"More than ready, I bet you four perawets Bolin is the first to trip!" Asami said with a smirk. Korra looked thoughtful.

"I'll meet and raise you ten plie's that you'll be the first to lose rythum." Korra said and ducked and Asami moved to smack her. The girls ran off yelling at one another, leaving a confused Mako staring after them; obviously they'd missed when the girls became friends. When the guys finally arrived in the practice room the girls were done with the warm ups and were already starting on the intricate dance that Kya had made.

The girls worked well together, they'd practiced together for weeks and they knew the movements by heart. Korra's left foot lowered to the ground as the tempo of the music changed , Asami paused in the form Arabesque. Balancing on her right foot with her right arm stretch in front and slightly up in front of her, her left arm and left leg stretched behind her body and she stood facing Korra's back. Korra faced away from her, although she caught Asami's eyes in the mirror as they waited.

The beat dropped and Asami and Korra both dropped to their knees with their arms stretched out to reach out someone ahead of them. The crawled three steps before bending their bodies down and rolling them lightly. Korra then popped up and started moving her arms and legs in some kind of hip hop sashay, Asami coming up and copying her a second later.

The boys joined in at the point and now all four moved together. They practiced the danced for several hours, each time getting more and more Intune with one another; although as Bolin pointed out Asami and Korra certainly didn't need that. They were all soaked in sweat when they called it a quits, Bolin walked with Asami out of the room leaving Korra and Mako alone together.

Mako looked at Korra sheepishly and Korra had the strangest urged too…..She gave into the urge and pulled Mako in for a kiss, her lips crashing against his…


	3. Chapter 3

Asami

Asami was towel drying her hair as she came into the dorm and found Korra sitting on the edge of her bed, her face downcast. "That does not look like the face of someone who just mastered one of the most complicated dances we've been handed." Asami said pulling the towel around her neck and standing in front of Korra.

Korra looked up at her and winced and little. "I kind of need to…..something might have…..but I don't…." Korra threw herself back onto her bed with a grunt, her arm going over her eyes. Asami laughed and got onto Korra's bed and sat cross legged next to her smiling.

"Come on tell me whatever it is." Asami said pushing Korra's shoulder with the tip of her foot. Korra groaned and looked at Asami shame faced.

"I kissed Mako." She said finally and hid her face. Asami looked at Korra curiously.

"That all?" She asked and Korra shot up looking at her incrediluously.

"Is that all?! Do I need do anything more? I mean I totally betrayed to girl code…" Korra broke off as Asami began to laugh. "What the hell 'Sami?" She asked a little grumpily. Asami laughed and threw her arms around Korra's neck knocking them both to the bed.

When she finally got ahold of herself she sat up and smiled at her friend. "Korra I've known you liked him for a while now. To tell you the truth I figured you'd have made your move by now. I could careless if you kiss him be my guest." She said and jumped to the ground and twirled once before falling into her bed gracefully.

Korra looked at Asami and got the biggest grin. "You seriously cool with this?" Korra asked watching Asami's face carefully.

"Of course have fun." Asami said with a bright smile.

The truth was she wasn't really okay with it. She didn't want Korra to date Mako, the idea made her want to scream; but she wasn't in acting classes for nothing. It wasn't that she liked Mako anymore, because she really didn't. And she wanted Korra to be happy, which is why she said yes. But still the smile she wore wasn't real, in her heart there was ache that she didn't understand. But surely it was just because she didn't want to see Korra hurt…..right?

Korra hopped off her bed and gave Asami a big hug before grabbing her shower kit and heading to get cleaned up. "Asami Sato you are alright in my book." Korra said with a wink over her shoulder. Asami blushed and little and then blink, why was she blushing Korra did that all the time. She felt her chest and her heart was pounding inside like a hammer.

Her eyes went wide and then she closed them with a shake of her head. No that wasn't it, she was just nervous for her friend, and she wasn't use to people complimenting her like Korra had. That was it, everything was normal perfectly normal! But then why did the thought of Korra winking at her again send butterflies into her stomach?

Asami shook her head and crawled under her blankets, thankful that tomorrow was Saturday she could skip homework tonight and get a little extra sleep. She didn't hear Korra come in, although sometime in the night she did hear her snoring softly. Her dreams that night were confusing, most of her dreams were set in a dance; and this one was no different.

She was standing along on a stage as a little girl, then her parents appeared and they dance with her across the stage; all of them smiling happily. The the stage turned red and her mother slipped from her fingers a wave of red fabric sweeping her away and then she was gone as the music changed to something frightening. Her father pulled her away from where her mother disappeared and spun her around.

Suddenly she was a young woman and her father was gliding around with her, a ring of young men standing with masks covering their faces. Her father handed her off to each young man with a beaming smile. Asami danced with each but she wasn't smiling, her face was covered with a mask of sorrow. As each man passed her along he ripped a piece of the dress she was wearing, Eventually she stood on stage in nothing but a white leotard and her mask.

Her arms wrapped around her chest and she rocked back and forth to the music alone. Her father drifted in and out, pushing her movements in one direction or the other; but never helping her. Eventually she fell to the stage floor where she lay until, as though like a puppet she rose from the floor. Her father stood behind he, directing her every movement; and she went along without fighting him until the stage went black, the only visible thing was the white mask she wore.

Suddenly the lights came on again and the song changed to something up beat and fast based. A group of dancer came onto the stage and gathered around Asami, her father moving her arms to push them away. But one grabbed her hand, she turned and she was met with the smiling face of Korra. Korra lightly tugged and Asami felt herself move in the direction the girl wanted her to move. Her father pulled harder, but she fought against him, her heart soaring as the other girl smiled and slowly pulled her into her arms.

The other dancers were on either side of the three of them, doing these complicated mock fighting dances. Bodies falling and twisting all around, it was chaos and Asami was frightened.

Eventually and with a final thrust she burst away from her father and the dancers pulled him off stage as the lights dimmed. Asami was on the ground, but Korra picked her up and dusted her off, handing her a cape to cover herself with. Then she stood next to Asami and started to move, and Asami copied her movements as she smiled excitedly. Korra reached out her hand and Asami took it, then Korra pulled her closer and closer…

Asami woke with a start and sat up in bed, it was just a dream right? She looked around her and she was snuggled in her bed, Korra softly snoring on the other side of the room; just a dream. She sighred laying back down, she knew it was dream; but she felt so disappointed in that knowledge. Why was she so sad that it was just a dream. She slowly drifted back into sleep asking herself that question.

The dreams that came were even worse than the ones before and when she next woke up she had to rush to the bathroom to vomit.

Korra:

Korra had been surprised when she'd come back to the room and found Asami asleep, she'd wanted to talk to the other girl a little more and make sure things really were cool between them; some part of her had the feeling Asami really wasn't okay with her dating Mako. But she didn't want to wake her friend so she slipped into bed and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

When she got up the next morning Asami was already gone, at least her body was. Her stuff was all over the room so Korra knew she was here somewhere. She got up and went to the bathroom and was surprised to hear someone retching into the toilet. Korra peeked at the bottom of the stall and instantly knew who was inside. She lightly wrapped on the door, laying her hand against it and feeling it push open.

"Asami you okay?" Korra asked coming in and laying a hand on her friends shoulders. Asami nodded her head and took a piece of toilet paper and wiped her mouth.

"I'm fine just a nightmare." She said and stood up trembling a little. Korra looked at her friend worried.

"A nightmare did this?" She asked as she looked over the taller girls paler than normal complexsion.

Asami shrugged and Korra looked at her sternly. Asami rolled her eyes before giving into her friends demanding glare. "When I was younger my mom and I were in a serious accident. I don't remember it really, but I have nightmares about it a lot and they make me sick. Still not sure what happened but whatever it was really left a mark in my head." Asami said with a laugh lightly pushing Korra aside and walking to the sink and getting some water.

Korra watched Asami in the bathroom mirror, her color was slowly returning and when she finshed rising her mouth she looked up and smile at Korra. "Ready to hit the books this morning? We need to get the homework done so we can spend tonight practicing." Asami said wiping her hands.

Korra groaned unhappily. "Don't remind me, I've got like four pages of make up math. I'll never get through it all." She said letting her head drop.

Asami laughed and pushed her shoulder. "I can help you know, not only can I dance but mathematics is a hobby of mine, can't fix a car if you don't know how It runs. Come on.." Asami said grabbing the other girl and draggin her out of the bathroom. They spent the morning trudging through the never ending pile of homework, but with Asami tutoring her Korra grasped the complicated math formulas and they finished all the hardest parts of their homework just before they needed to leave to get to practice.

Korra pulled black tights and through a baggy shirt on over top. Asami pulled a red leotard on over black leggings and through on a half shawl that covered her shoulder but nothing else.

"We were pretty in tune yesterday." Asami noted as she pulled her long black hair into a bun on her head. Korra nodded and clipped her own hair back.

"Yeah I think we're really going to wow everyone with how this dance goes. But today we'll start working on the pair off sections. I'm a little nervous about that really, I've never danced with Bolin like how the Ballet coordination requires." Korra said fingering the hem of her shirt nervously. Asami smiled and walked over and laid and hand on her friends shoulder.

"You'll do great Korra, and if you really can't make it work with Bolin we'll change it up…."Asami said walking to the door and Korra beamed. Asami turned to her with a flirty smile. "Yeah you'll partner with me instead." She said with a wink and walked out.

Korra watched her walk out with a quirked eyebrow, Some part of her was thrilled with the idea of dancing with Asami across the stage. Korra shook her head, there was no way she was doing to play this game again. She hadn't told anyone but she wasn't exactly straight, Bolin knew, and her friend Opal; but no one else…well no one except her.

It had been the summer before she started here, the summer she met Kuvira. She was pretty, and tough too. She was the kind of girl you wanted in your corner when trouble came, but something had changed. She and Korra had been going out for several months when Kuvira started acting weird, the relationship did not end well and Korra had been left with a broken heart. After that she swore she'd never date another girl.

Even if that girl was her super hot, sweet, incredibly sexy, talented, with those eyes that…..Korra shook her head. No she would not do that to Asami, besides she did like Mako, he was great and handsome to boot. But for some reason Korra still couldn't get the image of Asami's arm wrapping around her waist, and her pale lips pressing against hers.

She shook her head and walked out of the room, no she swore when she became friends with Asami she wouldn't put her in any situation with involving her. She took a deep breath and jogged to the practice room, inside she spotted Asami talking with….Kuvira?!


	4. Chapter 4

Asami

She was stretching out her arms when someone came in, she turned expecting Korra and was surprised to see an older girl standing in the doorway watching her.

"Hi I'm Kuvira, I was wondering if you knew a Korra Avatar; but I think I'd rather stay here and get to know you." She said coming in an letting the door close behind her.

Asami blushed, something she was getting use to do now. Although she still didn't understand why she was blushing all the time"I'm flattered, but I do know Korra. She's my roommate, how do you know her?" She asked with a smile as she faced the new girl.

"She and I…" Kuvira was cut off and Korra came in looking a little green in the gills.

"Were nothing to each other and won't be ever again. Now if you'll excuse us, Asami and I have some steps to memorize." Korra said putting her arm over Asami's shoulders. Asami looked between the two girls awkwardly.

"Come on Korra I know things didn't end well between us, but I thought maybe we could try to be friends. We are going to the same school after all." Kuira said addressing Korra but giving Asami a wink. Korra looked like she was getting really mad, so Asami decided to step in.

"Now really isn't the best time though. We've got a big showcase coming up next weekend, maybe we can get a cup of coffee later this week." Asami said quickly putting a restraining hand on Korra's shoulder.

Kuvira smiled and gave Asami another wink and nodded. "Alright, see you later Korra; you too Red." She said with another wink as she walked out the door. Asami sighed and blushed, that girl was smooth.

She turned to Korra and crossed her arms. "You going to explain what just happened or do I need to kick your ass first?" Asami asked not bothering to hide the fact she was little perturbed. Korra sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well see it was last year she and I…We that is…..it was…..we were….a couple." Korra finshed looking like someone had punched her in the gut.

Asami looked at Korra, careful to keep her expression neutral. "I'm guessing it didn't end well?" She said carefully and Korra looked up at her shrugged.

"Yeah we weren't right for one another that's all." Korra said with a smile. 'Look I don't really go around telling people that I….well that I've dated girls so if we could keep that between you and me, you know friends, that would be great." Korra said sheepishly and Asami couldn't help but laugh.

"First off who am I going to tell, my pillow? And second I can understand why you would, I mean I've thought woman were attractive before. That's not to say I acted on it, but I still thought they were…you know…" Asami finished lamely feeling that same odd sensation in her stomach she was starting to associate with Korra.

Korra beamed and pulled her into a hug, make her feel like she was being crushed; although it was a nice kind of crushed. "You're the best 'Sami you really are!" She said pulling away and then moving about to warm up.

Asami was glad she started her warm ups, otherwise she would have seen how Asami's cheeks began to burn with the compliment. She could not for the life of her figure out what was going on with her and Korra, or why Korra giving her a hug send a thrill down her spine. She shook her head, it was just because she was such a good friend that was all. After all she'd never had such an amazing friend before, these feelings were normal…..she hoped.

Korra:

Kuvira was back, and she was hitting on Asami. Korra felt her blood boil at the mere thought of Kuvira laying a hand on Asami. She couldn't tell the other girl the truth though, no it was to much even for Korra; she didn't want to relive that drama again. She would tell Asami, if Kuvira kept coming around' but not till then.

Korra watched Asami in the mirrors reflection, careful to make sure the other girl didn't catch her. Truth was she watched the paler girl a lot. Watched the way her cloths shifted when she moved, the way her tone body gracefully moved across the floor with an ease that astounded her. But that was all she was going to do, just watch from afar; she swore she would never get involved with a female friend again.

The guys came in a little later and Korra smiled at Mako who looked at her and gave a nervous smile. Bolin was talking with Asami in a heated whisper, which seemed to making Asami mad. "No!" Asami yelled and ran out the room. Korra turned to Bolin who sighed and shrugged.

"She'll back in a few, enough time for you two to work out whatever you two are." Bolin said and then stepped out of the room, presumably to go find Asami. Korra turned to Mako nervously.

"Hey." She said softly and he smiled and leaned forward and lightly kissed her lips. It felt just like night, and internally Korra frowned. Mako was a good kisser, his lips were soft and warm. But something was missing, there was no electric shock down her spine, no fireworks bursting behind her eyes. It was nothing more than a good kiss.

"I thought maybe we could go out to eat after practice? Bo is meeting and girl and I don't like eating alone, plus it would be nice." Mako said taking her hand lightly in his. She smiled and nodded, what did it matter if there were no fireworks? Mako was a good guy and Korra liked him. Maybe fireworks would come later, you know with time.

"Yeah sounds great." Korra said softly and lightly kissed his lips again, a hallow feeling settling in her chest. Having a boyfriend would surely make her loneliness go away, he could be there for her when she needed him. But for some reason those thoughts didn't make her happy, they didn't make her sad either; they just made her feel empty.

She shook her head, she was thinking about this way too much. By the time Mako was warmed up Asami and Bo had reappeared, Asami looking like the world had fallen apart. Korra was about to ask when Bolin shook his head not too. They danced for hours and Korra watched as Asami threw herself into the movements, the Asami she knew disappeared and instead there was a swan.

Korra had forgotten about going to dinner with Mako, she was about to chase after Asami when Mako called her back. Asami hadn't spoke the entire night and Korra was worried, luckily Bolin seemed to know what to do and left and Korra caught sight of him putting an arm over her shoulder as she cried outside. "Ready to grab a bite?" Mako asked with a happy smile.

Korra looked at him, inside she was shocked. Their friend was obviously in need and all he could think about was going to dinner. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when she remembered that Bolin was with Asami, she would talk with her later. "Yeah lets go." She said with a smile looping her arm through Mako's as they left the building.

Korra was surprised when she came back to the room and Asami wasn't there. She showered and tried to wait for her friend, but the minuets turned to hours and when the sun came up Korra could be found sleeping in her bed; while Asami was still nowhere to be seen. Korra and Mako spent Sunday looking for Bolin and Asami, no one seemed to know where they had gone; and Korra was getting worried.

Finally as the sun began to set Asami appeared, with Bolin in tow. Bolin had an arm over her shoulder and her eyes were puffy from crying. "Thanks again Bo, I don't think I could have gotten through all that without your help." She said giving the big teddy bear a hug.

"Hey what are friends for? Beside I've known you like my whole life, who else could help you sort that much stuff that fast." He said with a laugh and Asami joined him, although it was a weak laugh at best. Asami closed the door and turned and was surprised to see Korra.

"Hey." She said with another weak smile walking over to her bead and pulling out pajama's. Asami was still wearing the cloths she'd had on during her their practice session. Korra watched her for a second before speaking.

"Are you going to tell what happened? I mean you and Bolin have been missing since Saturday night!" Korra said not bothering to hide the fact that she was hurt and irritated. Asami sighed and turned to look at her and Korra could see how exhausted the other girl was.

"Family trouble, I had to go home and do some things. Bolin came to help me, I tried your phone but you didn't pick up. And Bolin called and told Mako last night." Asami said carefully. Korra looked at her shook her head.

"No way if Bolin haad told Mako then he would have told me. And we could have come to help you!" Korra said getting a little angrier. "I mean I'm your friend too! At least I thought I was. But I guess I'm only use…." She was cut off and Asami turned back around glaring at her.

"You want to know what Bolin was helping me do?! He was helping me pack my things from my fathers house. That's right my father kicked me out because I won't pull out of the showcase. Bolin was helping make sure that my father didn't take everything from me. Sorry I didn't call you, or think about how it must feel to be left behind. I was more concerned with where I'm going to go this summer, and how the hell I'm going to eat and…" Asami broke down and started crying.

Korra moved to comfort her but Asami moved away from her. "I'm mad at you right now. I can't believe you would say something like that." Asami said looking at Korra with hurt in her eyes. Korra looked shame faced and sad.

"I'm sorry." She said softly and Asami looked at her once before throwing her arms around her in a hug.

"I'm too sad to be mad at you." She said as tears started falling again.

And like that night so many weeks ago Korra and Asami fell asleep in Asami's bed, although this time she was in Korra's arms. Korra for her part was just trying to make up for being a bitch in the beginning, she wasn't thinking about the fact that Asami was soft and warm, or the way her body fit hers. No she was comforting a friend, and that came before any growing attraction she might have for the other girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I meant to put up four yesterday, got it all ready and then didn't upload it so you get two Updates today! Hope you like FYI there is a lemon coming up soon, it will be a separate story that way I won't have to change the rating. Unless you readers would prefer me just add it in here. Give me your response on which you'd rather.**

The next couple days were more than a little awkward, Asami didn't see much of Korra and Mako; she did however run into Kuvira a lot. She liked the other girl, she seemed nice enough, and they got along pretty well; all things considering. Asami was pulling on a jacket to go meet up with her new friend when Korra appeared for the first time in two days. Asami smiled greeted her. "Hey!" She said cheerfully.

Korra looked at her and smiled happily, but it seemed like it was a little more forced than normal. "Hey 'Sami. Where you off to?" She asked throwing herself onto her bed with a sigh. Asami got a little nervous, she hadn't told Korra she was hanging out with Kuvira; and she had a feeling her roommate would not be happy.

"Just going out to get some coffee, been doing homework all day so I'm going to go out and take a break." Asami said checking her purse to make sure she had her wallet and keys. "You want to grab some dinner with me tonight? You know something special as a 'we're going to kill it tomorrow' kind of dinner?" Asami asked coming over to look Korra in the face.

Korra sighed, and looked at Asami wearily. "I can't, Mako made plans with some of his friends from his old high-school. He was a football player so we're going to meet up with his old team and their cheerleader girlfriends." Korra said with another groan. Asami half smiled and sat down.

"Korra you don't seem happy dating Mako." She said softly, she had a few extra minutes before she needed to leave.

Korra looked at Asami surprised and then sighed again looking up at the ceiling. "He's a good guy, and I like him; but your right I'm not really happy dating him. Don't get me wrong he's like my best friend and I love the guy; but I think I've always kind of loved him like a brother. It just took being with him for me to see that. Does that make me sound like a bitch?" Korra asked looking at Asami nervously.

Asami chuckled and patted Korra's knee affectionately. "No it makes you honest. You should talk to him though. If you keep acting like this it's going to hurt your friendship, you shouldn't be with someone unless you really want to." Asami said softly and then stood up. "See you later, I'll pick up some ice cream and we can have a party when you come back from dinner." She said and Korra perked up.

"Asami honest to god I love you!" She said with a bright smile. Asami laughed and walked out the door, grateful that Korra couldn't see her blush. She shook her head, she could not for the life of her figure out what the hell was wrong with her. Whenever she was near Korra she felt like her stomach was rolling all around. And while she had made sure to give Korra privacy so she could be with Mako, she'd also avoided her because she couldn't stand the idea of Mako touching her.

She'd tried to convince herself that it was because she was her friend, but she was starting to get the feeling that that was wrong; that maybe there something else. Asami liked Korra, she liked her a lot. She liked the way she laughed, and the way she always knew when Asami needed a hug. She liked the fact that Korra was straight forward and honest, even when it might make things harder for her. She liked her…

Asami stopped dead in tracks, half way to the spot where she was meeting up with Kuvira. She liked Korra…..she liked her as more than a friend. Dear god she liked her enough to have that dream where she'd…..she'd kissed her. Asami shook her head, no I didn't matter if she liked her; she had to stay friends with her and dating her was not the way to do that.

Asami arrived at the coffee shop and spotted Kuvira right away, she'd chosen a table a little out of the way. "Hey there Red." Kuvira said with a smile. Asami smiled back and sat down.

"Why do you call me Red?" Asami asked after placing her order. Kuvira leaned forward, a little to closely for Asami's liking.

"Because of the gorgeous shade of red you wear on those lovely lips of yours." She said in a sultry voice. Asami blushed, she was never sure what to say to this girl when she made comments like that. They sat there and talked for an hour or so, not really about anything important. "So has your dad backed off with the expelling stuff?" Kuvira asked as her leg slowly inched its way into Asami's personal space.

Asami shrugged and sipped the last of her coffee. "Not really, but he can't do anything about it now. The board over ruled him, and all the teachers vouched for me. Guess I'm safe for now. Not sure what I'll do after school, but between the dancing and my engineering skills I'm sure I can get a good job." She said with a smile. Kuvira nodded but she seemed distracted with Asami's mouth.

Asami cleared her throat. "Well I'd better get going, got a big day tomorrow." Asami said standing up and grabbing her bill.

"Go out with me." Asami paused and turned back to Kuvira who was looking at her cooly. Asami looked at her in extreme surprise, did she really just…she did she asked her out. Oh shit Kuvira, Korra's ex had just asked her out.

"Okay…..Sunday Night, meet you here at six." She said quickly and ran off. "Just one date." She called over her shoulder to a smirking Kuvira.

Asami swore as she left the coffee house, she was in it now. She'd finally realized she liked Korra, finally realized she was….was a little less than straight…..and…..SHIT She'd just agreed to go out with the wrong person. "It's just one date. I won't even tell Korra. I'll go out with Kuvira and then tell her I can't anymore." She said resolutely as she pushed open the door to her room. She sighed as she found it empty.

She fell face first into her bed with a groan. "What a mess" She muttered into her pillow.

Korra:

After Asami left Korra felt even worse than before. She knew that Asami was right, but if she didn't find a way to tell Mako tonight things were not going to get better. Plus there was the fact that she was falling harder and harder for Asami everyday. She had looked so nice before she left, and she'd worn the perfume she'd gotten the last time they'd gone out shopping. Korra sat up with a smile, that's what they needed to do.

Tomorrow was the showcase and they had to be ready by six a clock, but they needed to get out some stress first. Asami liked shopping, at least she had before her dad disowned her; but Korra could help with that. She smiled and stood up and started looking in her closet for something to wear. She settled on some dark wash jeans and a tight blue shirt. She was just finshing putting her hair up when she heard Mako at the door. "It's open." She called with a smile and Mako walked in way more dressed than Korra was. He looked at her a little surprised.

"Korra I told you we were going somewhere nice." He said a little playfully. Korra looked at him a little embarrassed.

"I don't remember that conversation." She said her cheeks turning red and she went back into her closet. "Go outside and I'll…." Mako shook his head with a sigh and a half hearted smile.

"No there's no time, you look fine; let's just go?" Mako said with another half smile. Korra sighed and stopped and looked at Mako.

"We need to talk." She said and Mako nodded.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing. Friends?" He saked with a bright smile.

Korra beamed and gave him a hug. "The best! Now let's go impress those jock friends of yours. I bet you the cost of my meal I can out eat them." Mako laughed and gave her a squeeze before pushing her away and offering her a shake.

"You're on Avatar. Double or nothing, you out eat me I buy your meals for a week, I'll even throw in Asami's if you take her with you." He said with a smile.

"You are so on!" She said and they raced out the door yelling about what they were going to eat. Needless to say Korra won the bet, and Mako's friends were impressed with her. When she came back to the room that night Asami was sitting at her desk, looking a little worried. But once Korra came in her whole face lit up and Korra almost walked over to kiss her.

"Hey, how was the dinner?" Asami asked spinning in her chair, completely ignoring whatever it was she'd been working on.

Korra smiled brightly. "Perfect, I won a bet, impressed Mako's friends and we broke up." Korra said sitting down on the floor in front of Asami with a smile. Asami looked at her in shock. Sliding down to sit with her.

"Wha….what the hell?!" She asked completely confused. Korra laughed and pushed her shoulder a little, taking note of how warm her friends body was.

"He and I talked and we agreed we needed to go back to being friends, so then we made a bet about who could eat more; I won of course. So tomorrow when we go off for a girls shopping trip you're lunch is paid for." Korra said with a smirk. Asami looked at her surprised and then broke into a smile.

"So we're going shopping are we?" She asked with a laugh, completely ignoring the rest of the speech.

"Yeah I thought it might be a nice stress relief before tomorrow's performance. Plus you're going to need some warmer cloths for this summer." Korra said looking off out the window.

"I don't know what kind of summer's you're use to but its hot. You need cooler cloths." Asami said with a laugh and a confused smile.

"Not if you're going to Alaska with your best friend for the summer break." Korra said giving Asami a happy smile. Asami stared dumb founded then leaned forward and gave Korra a hug.

"Thank you." She said softly and Korra hugged her back, knowing that the other girl had tears in her eyes.

"I knew you were worried, and my parents totally want to meet you. Plus I can't let you have a fun summer without me." She said with a smile. Summer was close this was the year end showcase, they'd been getting ready for months. Korra was excited about the showcase, but she was more excited about spending with the summer.

"Now to bed! That way we can get up shop, and then head off to dance!" Korra said dramatically and they changed and crawled into bed.

"Korra?"

"Mhm?"

"I'm glad we became friends, I don't know what I would do without you." Asami said softly, wishing she could tell the other girl that she was falling for her.

"Me too Asami." Korra said just softly, her mind drifting off to what she really wanted to do to or with Asami right now. Man things really were messed up…


	6. Chapter 6

Asami:

The next morning the girls got up and met the boys for coffee, Korra holding out her hand as Mako handed her a 20. Asami and Bolin could not keep from laughing at his face, but he was a good sport and waved them off as they headed into the city for a little girl time.

"So where to first?" Korra asked throwing an arm over Asami's shoulder. "Well I guess to the mall, the one stop shop for everything. Plus I know the places to get good deals, since I apparently need to get some longer sleeved shirts." Asami said pulling Korra's arm through hers.

It felt nice having Korra next to her, almost perfect; if only her heart would stop pounding in her chest. "Yes you do! Alaska is warmer in the summer, but you my friend are like an ice cube all the time. I will of course lend you my heat but even I can't keep you hot." Korra said with a wink.

Asami knew she was playing but it sent her heart fluttering to hear her friend say something like that to her. She almost broke her resolve not to tell her, but then she remembered how rare it was to have a good friend….and she needed Korra more than Korra knew. She would not risk their friendship, just being like this with Korra would have to be enough.

"Korra?" Asami said softly. Korra looked at her with a smile. "Thank you. You know for letting me come home with you this summer, I don't think anyone could have a better friend." She said with a soft smile. Korra blushed and pushed her chest out playfully.

"Well you know me, best of the best. Seriously though, don't thank me yet. My parents will put us to work. But you can meet Kya's mom, and Naga! And I'll take you camping, and we'll watch the northern lights! Oh and the festival! Every year our tribe, yes I have a tribe, holds this old time like festival for the spirits. I'll teach you the dances and we can do them during the festival!" Korra said excitedly.

Asami listen intently, already getting excited. "I can't wait! Do we have to wear something special to the festival?" She asked happily

Korra looked at Asami carefully, looking her up and down. "Yep, but no need to worry about that. You focus on getting some warmer sweaters, I'll worry about your tribal stuff." Korra said with a wink.

Asami laughed and then looked at her curiously. "Don't I have to be a part of the tribe to do this tuff?" She asked as they came to the malls entrance.

Korra smiled and pulled her onto the escalator to head to the second floor. "Yep, but don't worry about that either. You're family now, Mako and Bolin were mad when I said they'd have to wait a year to join. This year you get to, next year we'll deal with them." Korra said with a wink. Asami laughed and after that they set off to the different stores to get Asami what she would need.

Once their arms were loaded with bags, Korra's parents upon hearing what Asami was going through, had informed Korra to use their credit card to get her everything she would need. Asami had be careful to find things that were on sale, but there several things Korra had insisted on her getting. They could not agree on where to eat, and then they remembered the big showcase and chose to get something light instead.

They stopped at the coffee shop Asami had been at yesterday, they split a sandwich and had some tea. Korra laughed as Asami sipped at the tea and sighed. "What I like to make sure its perfect first." She said with a pout. Korra laughed again and this time Asami joined her.

They left the coffee shop and rushed back to the school to get ready. After dropping the stuff off at their dorm they made their way to the auditorium to get ready. Asami pulled on her costume, which was interchangeable, Once the second half of the dance started she would rip a seam and it would change into a more colorful costume; the original color's were red and black. Korra was dressed similarly but her costume was shades of blue and white.

Asami stood at stage left watching people file in, her father sitting down in the reserved section. She swallowed nervously and stepped back. Korra noticed and peeked out and then put a hand on Asami's shoulder. "It will be fine, we're going to do amazing." Asami nodded.

"Yeah but….I have another spot later in the show…..my partner called in sick a few minutes ago. His replacement's never practiced with me, I mean it's a huge thing…"

"I'll do it with you." Korra said with a smile. Asami stopped and looked at her friend. Korra had practice with her several times, her partner wasn't as dedicated as she was; and Korra understood her desire for perfection.

"Really?!" Asami asked incredulous. Korra smiled and nodded with a shrug.

"Why not, I mean I know the steps and I know how to dance with you. I mean it won't look as nice since I'm an inch or two shorter…" Asami cut her off with a hug.

"Thank you thank you!" She said and then ran off to find Kya. "Kya Korra says she'll do it with me instead!"

Korra:

Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami came off stage huffing and puffing; but smiling like mad men. The showcase intermission was going on and they were all congratulating one another when Mr. Sato appeared. He pulled Asami aside and Korra watched closely as they spoke. He said something and Asami smiled and they hugged before Asami came back over.

Korra raised an eyebrow to her and Asami gave her a smile before giving her a hug. "He said he thought we were great, he sorry for what he did." She said as she pulled away. Korra looked at her with a smile but then Korra frowned.

"Does that mean you won't be coming with me for the summer?" She asked softly, already feeling the weight of being apart settling on her shoulders.

Asami laughed and gave her shoulder a light push. "Not on your life. He may have said sorry, and I love him, but he hurt me and I'm not going back to that life. I like my life now." Asami said with a smile. Korra was glad that back stage was a little darker otherwise Asami might have seen how badly she was blushing.

"I'm really glad." Korra said and gave her friend another hug. A few more performers went on before Asami's number was up. She stood next to the curtain in a solid white costume breathing deeply. Korra came up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder; she'd changed as well, a green and brown costume with golden accents. "You're going to do great." She said softly giving her a one armed hug. Asami turned and gave Korra a smile that literally melted her heart.

"I know it will be perfect because you'll be there beside me." She said softly and Korra almost leaned in to kiss her. But right then the curtain closed and they had to get on stage quickly. The dance was fairly simple, but it required being able to express a lot in only a few movements.

They started center stage Asami in front her left hand stretched forward, her left leg up high in the air behind her. Korra's right arm was around her waist, her left was clasping Asami's her left leg aligned with hers. "Let's wow them." Korra whispered in Asami's ear, Asami squeezed her hand slightly. The curtain lifted and the music started and the world slipped away.

The first few steps had Korra and Asami moving perfectly as one, if one took a step forward so did the other; If one breathed in so did the other, they were perfectly in tune with one another. Once the song was fully in swing Korra released Asami's hand and placed both on her waist, lifting her up into the air with ease.

When Korra set her down Asami moved to the right but Korra held her right hand tightly and spun her out before bringing her back in, Asami's arms crossed over her chest and Korra took her hands again and they swayed for a moment, their face's so close Korra could almost kiss her. Then Asami moved and Korra flipped her onto her back and spun her around before releasing her to dance in a circle around Korra.

When Korra stood back up she took Asami's hand and lifted her arm up and Asami spun under it across the stage. As the ending of the song came Korra lifted Asami again, Asami arched her back out, her hands on Korra's shoulder as Korra spun them around before slowly lowering her down; letting their bodies rub together.

Korra felt like her skin was on fire, she wanted to hold Asami; pull her in for a kiss, but she couldn't. Once the curtain came down Korra put Asami on her feet and leaned forward and lightly kissed her cheek. Asami looked at her surprised but smiled. "You were beautiful." She said softly with a smile.

Asami smiled and leaned forward and kissed Korra's cheek back, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. "So were you. I wouldn't have wanted anyone else on the stage with me. Let's always partner together from now on." Asami said giving Korra a dazzling smile. Korra nodded and returned the smile with one of her own.

She knew there was no way she could move on from Asami, after several months of living with this girl, spending time with her; being best friends with her…..she knew for certain she was in love with her. And by the way Asami was smiling at her, maybe just maybe she'd have a chance to win her over. After all in a month she'd have her all to herself for the summer, plenty of time to win her over…..at least she hoped so.


	7. Chapter 7

Asami:

After the Showcase the gang changed and all went out to a buffet were they could gorge themselves. Mako paid fir Korra'sm but Asami insisted on paying for her own, which resulted in Bolin buying for her instead, something about being a gentleman. Bolin also brought his new girlfriend Opal as well, they'd only been dating for about a week; and it looked like no one knew about them till that night.

"You jerk wad! You've been hiding your secretly hot girlfriend from us!? Korra said teasingly as they started in on their first plates.

Bolin laughed and blushed, Opla just laughed. "You'd have teased him any way Korra." Opal said with smile and everyone started laughing, she was going to fit right in. They laughed and ate like pigs, only stopping when all of their stomachs were so full they might vomit if they ate more. Asami was falling asleep in her chair, her head lolling onto Korra's shoulder. Asami couldn't keep her eyes open, she was so tired from everything.

"Hey 'Sami wrap your arms around my neck." She heard Korra say like from afar. Asami moaned and did as she was told, her mind was to clouded with sleep to notice much. However she did notice as she was lifted onto something warm and strong, and it smelled like pines and fallen snow. Asami managed to open her eyes enough to see she was on Korra's back.

"You smell nice" she muttered softly burying her face in Korra's neck and taking a deep breath. "And you're warm." She muttered again and wrapped her arms tighter around Korra with a wistful sigh. Asami smiled and hummed lightly as she heard Korra laugh lightly.

"You too Asami." She said and Asami frowned.

"No no you are. I know because I always take a deep breath when you come into a room, not weird I just like it. And when you give me a warm hug I feel like nothing bad can happen." Asami said half asleep, she might not remember what she was saying, but Korra would.

If Asami had been more awake she would have felt how Korra shifted her slightly and her how her cheeks got warmer with a blush; but she wasn't even aware that this wasn't a dream. "Asami I like you. I like you a lot." Korra said sweetly, knowing Asami wouldn't remember this in the morning.

"I like you too Korra, I like you a lot." Asami muttered fully falling asleep, but not before lightly kissing her cheek. Korra laughed and leaned her head onto Asami's, as another blush crawled up her cheeks.

"You might like me, but I'm in love with you." Korra said softly as she came to their dorm room. She pushed the door open and brought Asami to her bed, laying her down and covering her up. Korra hesitated for a second before leaning down and lightly placing her lips against Asami's. Asami sighed and reach out sleepily and pulled Korra closer. Korra panicked for a second before she could pull away, although Asami still had a hold on her.

"No go stay stay no nightmares." Asami muttered a little waking up a little. Korra brushed her hair out of her face.

"Okay I'll stay, but if you wake up mad because I'm in your bed I'm blaming you." Korra mutted getting in bed with Asami who wrapped around her arms around her like a teddy bear.

"No mad, my teddy." She said and Korra chuckled before falling asleep.

Asami woke up the next morning with a yawn and looked over at Korra, at some point in the night she'd moved over to her own bed; not that Asami remembered anything except that Korra had carried her back to the dorm. She stretched and watched Korra for a few minuets, she was so pretty when she slept. Asami smiled as she thought about the trip she'd have this summer; although she was a little nervous she wouldn't be able to keep away from Korra.

She got up with a smile, after the dance last night maybe she wouldn't have to stay away from her. Her cell phone vibrated lightly on the desk and she got up and looked at it surprised, she had a text from Kuvira. "Shit." She said softly as she read the text.

 _Can't wait till tonight Red ;)_

She'd completely forgotten she'd agreed to go on a date with Kuvira. She'd have to go with her and tell her that she wasn't into her, and after the coffee date she wasn't sure she really liked Kuvira. Asami glanced at Korra and sighed, she was going to tell her. She didn't want to keep something like this from her best friend.

Asami sat and started going over the test preschedule for the next two weeks. The showcase was the semester final for the art programs, but the normal school classes were scheduled for the next two weeks. Asami wasn't worried about her grades, she'd worked hard all year round; but she was worried the back to back schedule.

Asami was just finshing her study schedule when Korra woke up. "I hate that the weekend is only two days." She muttered opening her eyes slowly and giving Asami a smile.

"Well if you didn't sleep the day away you'd have more to enjoy." Asami said pointedly with a smile. Korra laughed and Asami came over and threw herself sideways across Korra, her legs landing over top her stomach. "So I have to tell you something that's going to make you mad." Asami said nervously.

Korra looked at her with a laugh. "I'm pretty sure I couldn't stay mad at you if I wanted to." Korra said with a smile. Asami sighed and shook her head.

"No this is pretty bad. See you were spending time with Mako, and I kept running into her so we went and got coffee one day. And then she asked me out on a date and I said yes although I didn't really mean it and now I'm going to go and tell her I don't like her but I wanted to tell you." Asami said quickly, everything flowing out quickly. Korra laughed again and lifted up making Asami bounce once.

"Who is she?"Korra asked, feel a little more confident knowing Asami would go on a date with a girl.

"Kuvira." Asami said softly and Korra paused.

"My Ex Kuvira?" Korra said watching Asami, she wasn't really mad, she just wanted make sure she understood.

"Yeah. But I swear I didn't mean to, I was just meeting with her because I wanted to have some girl time. And things got a little out of hand. I'm sorry I know…" Asami stopped as Korra started to laugh.

"Asami it's okay, I'm glad you're not into her though; she is serious trouble and I would have worried. But since I went out with Mako and he's your Ex we're totally even now right?" Korra said with a wink. Asami laughed and threw her arms around Korra's neck.

"You are the best! Breakfast is on me Let's go! Then you have to help me find something to wear that won't make this harder than it already will be." She said laying next to Korra. Korra groaned and nodded before getting up.

"Fine fine." She muttered and started to change. Asami couldn't help but be happy, things seemed to be looking up.

Korra:

Korra sat at her desk studying for the first her first final, Asami had gone out with Kuvira a couple of hours ago and Korra was getting worried. Finally the door opened and Asami walked in looking confused. "Asami what's up? What happened? Did she do something? I'm gonna kill her." Korra said marching to the door but Asami grabbed her by the sleeve.

"Korra?" She said softly. And Korra turned back to her worried.

"Talk to me." Korra said softly bringing Asami over to her bed. "What happened." She asked as they sat down.

Asami looked at her a little confused. "Well we ate and everything was fine, then she wanted to walk together; I told her I wasn't into her that way. So she walked me to the bus and…..she kissed me. She held me to her and kissed me. Then she walked away and said I wasn't a good kisser!" Asami said getting a little mad. "Mako said something like that too! I'm not a bad kisser!?" She said more like a question than a response.

Korra wasn't sure where this was going, she had to be careful. "One at least its over and two…..I don't really know if you aren't or not, but I'm sure your not." Korra said quickly. Asami looked at her and then looked away nervously.

"Would you…..would you….never mind." Asami said blushing horribly and looking away. Korra knew what she was going to ask, she also knew it was a terrible idea.

On the one hand this was the perfect opportunity to kiss Asami, on the other hand this could make things really hard, okay she knew what she needed to do. She needed…. "I'll kiss you."….to not say that! Oh god she hadn't meant to say that! Shit oh shit oh shit oh shit, this was the end, their friendship was over. The wonderful girls nights, gone; late night conversations all over….

"Really? You'll tell me if their right?" Asami asked looking at Korra carefully, stopping Korra's internal monolog. Korra nodded, in her mind she was screaming about what an idiot she was. About how this was a bad plan, a really bad plan in a long history of bad plans.

"I promise, but be warned once you kiss an Avatar no one else compares." Korra said trying to break the tension. Asami laughed and smiled.

"Okay, whatever you say….. I'll….you close you eyes?" Asami said another blush crossing her face. Korra blushed as well.

"Okay." She did as she was told and waited. She felt the bed shift a little, felt Asami's heat come closer. And then a soft pair of lips touched hers.

It was like heaven, Asami's mouth was softer than any mouth that had ever kissed her. She pressed their mouths together softly, but after a second she pushed them together firmly. Korra had to mentally keep herself in check. She wanted to moan so bad, Asami was a magnificent kisser. Korra was about to pull away when she felt Asami's tongue run over the seam of her mouth.

Korra almost let out a squeak of surprise, she was a little afraid if she made a noise Asami would pull away. She opened her mouth and Asami hesitantly pushed her tongue into Korra's mouth. They battled for a second, Korra back down and let Asami take the lead. For a few more minutes they stayed connected in their own little world. One of Asami's hands was tangle with Korra while the other was on her thigh.

A noise outside their room brought them back to reality, they pulled apart; both of their eyes still closed. They opened their eyes at the same time and smiled shyly as they both blushed. Asami reached forward and wiped something from Korra's chin. "Sorry I think I got some drool on you." She said softly. Korra nodded reaching forward to wipe Asami's mouth as well.

Asami sat back and looked at Korra nervously. "Soooooo?" She asked nervously giving Korra a sideways glance. Korra pulled herself together and looked thoughtful.

"Well I mean it was a great kiss, sheer perfect in form. But it nerve hurts to practice." Korra said with a playful wink.

Asami looked at her and Korra had a feeling she was looking right through her. "Are you up to the job?" She asked seriously and nervously, but with a seductive tilt at the same time. Korra had to pause this was not what she expected at all. Holy shit what should she do? Should she lay it all out there or hold her cards a little longer. Oh gods how long had they both been quiet oh shit oh shit oh shit.

"Yes." She heard herself whisper reaching forward and touching Asami's cheek. "Asami I….I…" She said was trying to say she thought she was falling for her, but she was stopped as Asami's mouth crashed back in to hers. Asami's hands were on her cheeks, pushing back into her short cut hair. Korra lifted her arms and brought them around Asami's waist and lifted her up slightly so that she was straddling her.

"I've wanted to kiss you for so long." Korra whispered pulling away and little bit and kissing along Asami's jaw. Asami groaned and pushed herself closer to Korra.

"I was so scared you would reject me, or say it was wierd." Asami said softly pulling away to look Korra in the eye. "Korra does this mean that….that you like me. You know as more than friend? Because I was…." Korra stopped her with a soft kiss.

"Asami will you go out with me?" She asked softly placing a hand on her cheek. Asami smiled and leaned forward and kissed her.

"Spirits yes." She said before deepening the kiss. Korra really was in heaven, the girl she was in love with was on her lap, sucking her tongue into her mouth. She could feel Asami's heat, taste her, smell her; her every sense was on fire for this girl.

"Asami if you don't stop I won't be able to keep my hands off you much longer." Korra said gently pulling away. Asami looked at her a little confused, she was so cute when she was playing naïve. "I'll have to ravage you." Korra said seductively, pulling Asami's lower lip into her mouth and nibbling it lightly.

Asami moaned and tangled her hands in Korra's hair. "I know what you meant Korra, I'm confused as to why we have to stop." Asami said and Korra felt her resolve break.

"Fine have it your way then." She said lifting asami up, Asami's legs locked around her waist and she turned and laid her onto the bed, hovering over her. Korra's mind kept saying this was too fast, that they needed to slow down. But the way Asami moved under her, the soft puffs of air she blew out over Korra's face over ruled every logical thought she had; making her focus only on the soft body beneath her.

 **Here it is guys the next update will have a lemon in it. I'm upping the rating, but for those of you who don't want to read that tidbit I'll tell you where it starts and ends so you can skip the hardcore and only see the fluffy bits. Hope you enjoy, I've got a lot of ideas for the furture for this so be prepared LOL.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here she is A LEMON! Its nothing to intense as I like the sweet things in life. Starts right here so if you want to ski go down to where I type end in this font.**

Asami:

A part of Asami was nervous, I mean you don't normally have sex on the first day you start dating; but she'd been thinking about Korra so much lately, especially after the dance together yesterday. She already knew so much about her, they were best friends for almost a year now; but more than that they shared something deeper. Asami knew they were moving too fast, she didn't want Korra to think she only wanted her for sex.

Korra was nibbling her neck, slowly pulling the neck of Asami's loose fitting blouse down lower. Asami knew she should say something, tell her they needed to stop; but spirits this girls mouth had her on fire already. She wanted this so bad, not because she just wanted a good lay; but because she wanted to be close to this woman holding her.

"Korra." Asami moaned as Korra pulled away and started lifting the hem of Asami's shirt. Asami sat up and let the shirt be pulled off, this was not what her brain was telling her to do. She reached for Korra's shirt and tugged it up and off her friend, and was surprised to find Korra was bare underneath; Asami's mind quickly got on the page with the rest of her body.

"Sorry I was ready for oh…." Korra trailed off as Asami lightly kiss the undersides of one of her breasts. She was soft, much softer than Asami had thought she would be. Not that Korra looked callused or anything…okay so her hands were callused. Asami had watched Korra in the weight rooms, and in the boxing ring; seriously the girl like to keep busy and not just with dance.

But Asami had never imaged the hidden parts of Korra would be so soft to the touch. She lightly trailed her hands up Korra's side, feeling her shiver, as she slowly stood to connect their mouths once more.

"mmhm mrhg" Korra mumbled incoherently into Asami's mouth.

"What was that?" Asami asked as licked the taste of Korra from her lips, careful not to moan at the mere trace of her on her mouth.

"You're still covered it's not fair." Korra said with a smirk trailing her hands behind Asami's back and snapping the bra off.

Asami wasn't shy, this wasn't her first sexual encounter; and apparently it wasn't Korra's either. But maybe that was for the better, at least they would know a little more about what was going on. Asami smiled and blushed as Korra gazed over the expanse on pale ivory skin, the overhead light kind of ruined the image. "Hold that look." Korra said turning on her desk light and then walking over to the dorm door and locking it and turning the light out.

When she looked back over Asami had sat down on the bed and was watching her with a smirk. Korra came back over and Asami stood back up, her arms going to Korra's back; pressing their chest together with a loud moan. Korra smiled and lightly kissed Asami again before fingering the hem of Asami's skirt. "It's not going to go anywhere if you don't put a little more force into it." Asami murmured against Korra's lips. Korra groaned and pulled away, grabbing Asami's skirt and underwear and completely taking them off.

She stopped when she came to Asami's feet, she hadn't removed her shoes. "These too, grab my shoulder Cinderella while I remove your glass footwear." Korra said without looking up. Asami chuckled and did as she was instructed, shivering as Korra ran her hand down Asami's calf before lifting it and pulling the shoe off. Korra tossed the shoe to the side, a clattering sound coming from over by Korra's bed. Then she did the same thing with the other leg and shoe. Asami stood completely naked now, Korra bent down in front of her.

"I'm afraid to look up." Korra said softly kissing around Asami's knees, what she didn't expect was for Asami to shiver and let out a moan. Korra smirked against Asami's left calf. "I think I found a sensitive spot, I'll prolog my viewing to have a little tease." She whispered ghosting her lips over Asami's skin. Asami let out another moan, her legs were a very sensitive spot for her.

Eventually Asami grew frustrated as Korra kissed nipped and caressed everything but what she wanted. Asami bent down and lifted Korra's face to her own. "If you don't let me strip those pants off so I can see underneath I'll put my panties back on." She said lightly trailing her fingers down Korra's chin before lifting her up with the touch. Korra's eyes stayed glued to hers and she let out a long deep moan as Asami kissed her.

Asami smirked and bent down and removed Korra's sweatpants and boxer shorts. "For once I'm glad you wear those dumb things, easier to rip off." Asami murmured trailing her fingers up Korra's legs, Korra didn't seem to mind till Asami reached her sides and then the sides of her breast. Asami smirked "So I'm sensitive on my legs and for you it's the sides, this could be fun." Asami smiled putting her arms around the shorter girl's neck.

Korra couldn't take it anymore, she shoved Asami down on the bed and climbed over top of her, all the while kissing her passionately. Korra's hands moved over her in a slow rhythmic dance, one Asami had never known. She caressed her breasts with callused hands, kissed her stomach with soft chapped lips, and brought her to the peak of happiness with a carnal knowledge Asami would never grow tired of.

She lay panting after Korra had finshed and smiled at her new girlfriend. "Turn abouts fair play." She whispered seductively flipping the darker skinned girl onto her back. Korra looked up at her and chuckled.

"Turn my world upside down then." She said softly as Asami set to work. Asami taste every nook, every cranny, she sucked each finger and nipped each pulse point. Korra's taste was intoxicating.

Korra:

This was not what she thought would happen tonight, especially not with a final test tomorrow; luckily it was still fairly early in the night. Korra had loved making Asami moan, which had proved pretty easy; once she knew her good spots. Asami's breast hadn't been her big turn on, Asami had purred happily when Korra had sucked and nipped them; but she hadn't writhed in passion. But when Korra had laid soft kisses along her thighs and feather touched the pale skin she nearly stop breathing.

Korra on the other hand was close to begging right now, and all Asami had done was suckle her breast in that warm mouth of hers. Asami had tried her legs, and Korra hadn't told her that was not effective; more fun to let her find out for herself, and she seemed to be having fun. Asami had given up nibbling her thighs and was now chewing lightly at her hip bone while her hands caressed Korra's breast.

This was heaven on earth. Korra wasn't a virgin, she'd unfortunately given that card away to someone far less worthy, but spirits it had never felt this good before. Everywhere Asami touched began to burn, each kiss she placed fill Korra with a heightened desire; and every time she touched that spot Korra felt her heart fly even further in into the sky. Asami took a lot more time to memorize Korra, spending extra time on the spots that seemed less sensitive to see if she could use it in a different way; and several times she succeeded.

Asami had paid careful attention to Korra's abs, licking and nipping each one, and Korra was welled muscled. Several times Korra could swear she heard Asami muttering something about 'taste so good' as she kissed across her body, but with all the sounds she was trying to keep in she couldn't be sure. Asami certainly knew how to tease, she would bring Korra right to the peek then switch to something else starting the whole thing over again.

 **That's the end of the lemon. the first sentence just gives you the last little bit but I had to keep it with that part.**

By the time Korra final gave a muffled cry of release Asami had thoroughly tasted every inch of her. She was about to say something when someone knocked on the door. Both woman froze, the room was heavy with the sound of their breathing, the air thick with the smell of their lovemaking. "Hey are you guys awake?" Came a voice from the other side of the door, it was one of the girls from their floor.

"Shit I'll deal with this, you stay put." Asami said giving Korra light kiss. "Just a sec" she said in a loud whispered and grabbed her shower robe and threw it on. She peeked the door open. "What's up?" She said softly to the owner of the voice on the other side of the door.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Asked the voice quietly.

"Me? No I was getting in a little more studying. And luckily you didn't wake Korra either, she can be mean if roused from her beauty sleep." Asami said casting a longing glance over her shoulder at her lover.

"So sorry, glad I didn't wake her. Some kid brought her pet rat into the dorm upstairs and it got loose. We're just letting everyone know that if you see a white rat to try and catch it for 23T upstairs." She said and Asami nodded.

"Not a problem thanks. Good luck tomorrow and good night." Asami said and he girl called a goodbye as she closed the door. Asami sighed as she locked the door back and sauntered her way back to the bed. She looked at Korra with a devilish smile. "I think I'm going to need new sheets." Asami said swinging the tie for her robe around.

Korra smirked and pushed herself up on her elbows. "How about we open the window to air things out and we can sleep in my bed, clean sheets." Korra said seductively, she really wanted to hold Asami right now. Asami smirked and nodded going to the window and pushing it open, careful to make sure the curtains were tightly shut. Korra got up with a sigh and pulled the fur blankets down, rolling the sheets up so they could crawl in.

As she was bent over working Asami came up behind her and slid her arms around her waist, "Can I be the little spoon?" She whispered playfully. Korra laughed and hopped in bed scooting so Asami could get in as well. Asami let her robe drop and crawled in, pulling the blankets up with her. "Sweet dreams Avatar." Asami said lifting the arm from around her waist and kissing the hand before putting it back. Korra smiled and kissed the back of her neck.

"Goodnight Sato." Korra whispered and felt Asami snuggle closer to her. She might regret this in the morning, but right now she was too happy to be nervous about the future.

Korra was the first to wake up, surprisingly. She was owning it to the sound of students out in the early morning doing yoga and other activities in the warming dawn. At first Korra didn't understand why arm was over a soft warm body, or why she was completely naked in bed; but then the night before came flashing back and Korra's eyes snapped open and she watched her new lover sleep.

She felt awkward now, not because she hadn't enjoyed it and not because it had been bad; but just because it had been too fast. Although their relationship wasn't like most to begin with. They'd been friends for a while now, they knew more about each other than most couples when they started dating. But with the morning here would Asami still be happy to be in her arms.

"You're thinking too much." Said a soft voice as the body Korra was holding turned, the sheets clutched to keep her from seeing the nakedness. Korra smiled at Asami as an embarrassed blush climbed her cheeks.

"You know all about over thinking don't you?" Korra said playfully and lightly kissed Asami's nose. Asami smiled and let out a soft giggle as she slid her body away from Korra's.

"I do, now turn away so I can get some clothes on." She said and kissed Korra's lips before sliding out of the bed.

The rest of the morning proved to be a little awkward as they changed, blushing each time they caught a glimpse of one another. They walked out of their dorm and Korra reached over and entangled their fingers together, Asami smiling and blushing as she moved closer to her girlfriend. They didn't speak though, and the tension was thick as they walked. As they walked to get breakfast Asami stopped and looked at Korra, Korra for her part was surprised at the sudden stop.

"Do you regret it? Do you regret asking me to…" Korra cut Asami off with a kiss, several people staring open mouthed at the two girls.

"I don't regret doing it, I just think we moved to fast. I certainly don't regret asking you to go out with me." Korra said brushing another soft kiss to Asami's lips. Asami followed after her lips with a smile then realized they were in a very public place and blushed.

"Guess it won't be a secret will it?" Asami said with a wink taking Korra's hand and interlacing their fingers. Korra smirked and squeezed her hand, feeling like she could move the world right now.

"Nope, did you want it to be?" She asked curiously. The day was perfect, a bright blue sky over head, brids singing in the trees, a warm summer breeze blowing on their cheeks. The perfect day to hold hands as they walked the sidewalks.

"I don't think I got that far in my head. I never planned for it to be, but at the same time I wasn't going to go out of my way to say it. But I like the feeling of your hand so I can't really be bothered with anything else right now." Asami said giving Korra the brighterst smile Korra had ever seen. She leaned over and lightly kissed Asami's cheek, making the other girl blush.

Korra had to bite her tongue from saying those three words that threatened to spill out. This one thing she would wait on, she'd wait till Asami said it; or they'd been going out longer than a day….which ever came first. "I feel the same way." Korra said with a smirk as they came to the cafeteria and got some food. The rest of the morning Asami spent helping Korra study, rewarding her for every right question with a soft kiss.

When she bell rang the two girls looked at one another, they had different class rotations. Asami leaned forward and kissed Korra before letting her hand go and running to class. Korra watched her go with a soft smile before going to her own class. Mako was already sitting there waiting for her. "Hey Korra what's that smile for?" Mako asked as Korra sat down with a sigh.

"This is my normal smile, nothing odd about it." Korra said elusively. Mako laughed and poked her cheek once.

"I know you better than that Korra, come on tell your old pal Mako." He said with a smile.

Korra sighed and took a deep breath. "Okay, promise you won't think to much into it?" She said softly. Mako nodded and yes before Korra continued. "I asked Asami out, and she said yes." Korra said letting out a nervous breath.

Mako looked shocked then smiled slowly. "That's great, I mean I'm confused but happy for you I guess." He said not really certain of how to feel about his two ex's dating one another.

Korra put a hand on his shoulder. "I hope you know you had nothing to do with this. I liked her before I dated you, and she stills likes you as a friend." Mako looked at her then pushed her shoulder lightly.

"Of course it's not me! I mean I've got all this going for me after all." He said flexing his muscles playfully. After that they talked about the test till the teacher appeared with it.


	9. Chapter 9

Asami:

Asami couldn't stop smiling all day, She didn't have classes with any of her friends so she got to daydream the morning away. She was waiting for the room to clear so she could go get lunch with Korra. Asami was thinking about Korra's mouth when someone walked in and spotted Asami, and started walking towards her with a smirk. Asami wasn't paying attention, her mind was off wherever her girlfriend was right now. "Hey gorgeous." Said a voice and Asami felt her face turned and lips pressed to hers.

Asami panicked and pushed the person away from her, sputtering and fuming. "What the hell!" She said angrily glaring at the person on the floor. Her eyes getting wide as she realized it was Kuvira. She glared even more. "Don't ever do that again Kuvira." She said venomously. Kuvira frowned as she stood up, people were watching them.

"That's how girlfriends greet one another Asami." Kuvira said crossing her arms. Asami barked out a laugh before realizing Kuvira was being serious.

"1 We are not dating, I made that clear last night. 2 I have a girlfriend and it's not you and she will be pissed if you try that again. And 3 You never even asked me to go out with you. We ate, you complained about my kissing, and I left. Now excuse me while I go meet the person I'm really dating." Asami said tossing her black hair over her shoulder and walking out of the room.

Kuvira chased after her and pushed her against the wall. "Listen Red, I made it clear last night I want to go out with you. I shouldn't have said you were a bad kisser, truth is I said it because I want to make you better at it." Kuvira said moving closer. Asami tried to push her away but Kuvira was strong, and Asami didn't have enough space to make any movement to help her.

She was about to call for someone's help when Kuvira was pulled away from her by a dark hand on her shoulder. "Mind if I cut in." Korra said pushing Kuvira away and stepping in front of Asami. Asami sighed and wrapped her arms around Korra's waist with a smirk at Kuvira. "Told you she'd be pissed." Asami said.

Korra crossed her arms and glared at her ex girlfriend. "Kuvira what the hell? I was coming to get MY girlfriend when I find you have her pinned to the wall?" She said and Kuvira stood up with a glare of her own.

"Look here she went out with me, that makes her mine. That's how this works you take the girl out she's yours remember?" Kuvira said the last part nastily. Asami felt Korra stiffened and tightened her hold on the shorter girl. She laid her head on her shoulder and lightly kissed the spot right in front of her ear.

"Don't take the bait, she's trying to make you mad." She whispered laying another kiss as she felt Korra relax into her touch. Korra side and let out a reluctant smile.

"You know what Kuvira, whatever. Think whatever you want, I know the truth. There was a point in time when I thought that everything you said was true; but I know that you're full of lies. Come on 'Sami, I grabbed some sandwiches and thought we could eat outside." Korra said pulling out of Asami's arm and taking her hand and tugging her down the hall.

"What kind of sandwiches?" The taller girl asked completely ignoring Kuvira in favor of following the warmth of the woman holding her hand.

Kuvira said something behind them, but they didn't pay any mind; why would they when the world was open before them.

"I got you a roast beef, with tomatoes and cheese, an apple and a bag of Cheese Its." Korra said with a wink.

"Mmmmm You know my taste so well. Do your lips happen to be in the menu as desert?" Asami asked lifting Korra's hand and kissing it a little. Korra blushed, she wasn't sure how to respond at first.

"Only if you eat the apple first, I'd love to see how an Asami flavored apple taste." Korra said with a wink making Asami blush. They walked outside and sat down under a tree, side by side with their hands clasped together. Asami really wanted to crawl between Korra's legs and sit against her, but she was sure that was too much too soon.

But they had already had sex? Although they both agreed that was too much too fast. But was lap sitting too?….what about making out? This was a far more complicated situation than it had seemed last night as she laid in her lover's arms. "Here dig in." Korra said handing her the luch she'd gotten her. They sat and talked about their tests as they ate, every now and then sharing an intimate glance or a brush of fingers.

Once all the food was eaten Asami slyly looked at Korra. "I think we need to talk about what's too far and what's not." Asami said finally and Korra sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, tell you the truth I'm not sure. When we sat down I totally wanted to pull you sit between my legs, but I wasn't sure if that was okay just yet." Asami let out a light laugh and Korra looked at her confused.

"I was thinking the same thing! Great minds." Asami said and laid her head onto Korra's shoulder. "I think it's more complicated because we aren't starting as strangers, we're best friends and we're taking another step. We're in a mine field without a map." Asami said as she played with the hem of her shirt.

Korra sighed and laid her head on Asami's. "Maybe we should just do what feels natural? You know if it feels like it would be okay then go with it. Granted I'm going to say no beasts with two backs till we've been together for a little bit." Korra finished with a wink, making Asami smile.

"I can agree with that, I think we should wait till it's not something driven by lust, but driven by a deeper feeling. As for the what's natural that might still be hard, I mean what's natural for me might not be natural to you. Why not ask? You know when we sat down I could have said, ' I really want to sit between you legs' might seem a little more awkward, but at least then we'll know the comfort level right?" Asami said lifting her head and looking at Korra.

Korra stared right at her without moving. "I really want to kiss you right now." Korra said softly as a blush creeped up her cheeks. Asami smiled as her own cheeks turned pink before leaning down and kissing the dark lips that called to her. It started as a slow kiss that soon became something deeper, Korra had been serious about wanting to see what apple flavored Asami would be like.

Korra let out a deep groan as she found out, The apple was so much tastier when flavored with her girlfriends lips. Asami moaned in response placing her hand on the back of Korra's head and pulling the other girl closer.

The first bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period and the girls broke apart with a huff. They both took in a few deep breaths and smiled laying their foreheads together. "See natural." Korra said pecking Asami's lips before grabbing the trash, kissing her girlfriend one more time and running so she wouldn't be late for her last exam.

Asami watched her go with a sigh and warm smile, things might not be easy but they sure as hell were going to fun. "Spirits I love her." Asami whispered, surprising herself. After reflecting on the how things were going she realized it was true, she loved Korra. She stood and made her way to class going over that thought, the thought that she was in love with Korra Avatar…..now she just had to wait till the right time to tell her.

Korra:

Korra stretched once the bell rang to signal the end of the day, since the showcase had already gone by they didn't have any of the art program classes right now. She hopped up and gathered her things and made her way to the door. The halls were crowded as she made her way to Asami's locker. As she got close she spotted the taller girl and smiled as she came close.

Asami's back was to her so she put her hands over the other girl's eyes and leaned in close to her ear. "Guess who?" She said playfully and felt Asami smile.

"My adorably cute and cliché girlfriend?" Asami said half in question turning in Korra's arm and sliding her own around her waist. Korra pouted and then smirked before pulling Asami into a light kiss. The people in the hall watched as they walked past, couples were normal, couples kissing in the hall were normal; but a couple of girls kissing in the hall was new.

"So I was thinking we should go and dance, you know just for fun." Korra said with a smile and Asami nodded.

"Sounds like a perfect plan, will there be slow close dancing?" Asami asked teasingly. Korra smirked and leaned against the locker next Asami as the latter gathered her things.

"You bet your fine ass there will be." Korra said with a smirk. Asami cocked and eye brow at her before looking Korra over.

"Fine ass aye? Has someone been checking me out?" She asked with a wink. Korra smiled and shook her head no all the while her eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Would I disrespect you like that? I mean come on do I look like the type to sneak peeks at a hot girls butt?" Korra asked obviously moving to see Asami's butt. Both girls laughed as Asami closed her locker and took Korra's hand, walking out the doors side by side.

"So are you wanting to go over to the practice rooms, or maybe go off campus?" Asami asked interlacing her fingers with Korra's. Korra smiled and looked thoughtful, letting her shoulder rub Asami's as they walked.

"Well I'd like to say off campus, but we have tests tomorrow. We both know there will be a big school wide dance Friday night after the finals, so how about the practice rooms. WE can try that dance from the showcase again." Korra said with a teasing wink.

Asami smiled anf let out a soft chuckle before leaning down and lightly kissing her girlfriends cheek. "Sounds like the perfect way to spend our first evening as a couple." She said softly in Korra's ear. Korra shivered at the contact and smirked.

They walked in silence for a while before Korra spoke up again. "You aren't uncomfortable with dating me? You know because I'm a girl and you're a girl, not that it's a bad thing but you've never…..you know." Korra said awkwardly as they walked. Asami looked thoughtful before speaking again, but when she did she had a smile that could light the night.

"If you'd asked me that at the begging of the year I would have said yes. But you know I think I've liked you for a while now. I kind of hated the fact that you were dating Mako. I thought it was just me but then after everything with Kuvira I guess it just hit me." Asami stopped and looked at Korra with a blush.

"Did you know I use to go out of my way to watch you dance. I thought I was just watching you because you're dancing was so different from mine. But I never watched anyone else. I liked the way you moved, the way you showed yourself through your dancing. I think I've liked you for a long time but I didn't want to see it. And then when Kuvira tried to make a move on me I realized I only wanted one person to move in on me, and that was you." She said softly, her cheeks growing redder with each passing second.

Korra smiled and put her hand on Asami's cheek and pulled her close for a tender kiss. When they pulled apart Korra held Asami's face near her own. "I can't say I've liked you for a long time. But once you weren't dating Mako and I was I realized I hadn't been jealous because I liked him. I had been jealous because I liked you. Come on lets go dance." Korra said kissing Asami one more time and then pulling her after into the practice rooms.

They ran down the hall with their hands laced together tigtly, it felt so right to be holding onto her. Korra couldn't stop her heart from pounding out a tune she'd only dreamed of. So this is what it felt like to be in love, so this is what it felt like to be in love and be loved back. When the school year started Korra never would have imagined that she would be running through the dance hall holding the hand of the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen.

They cane to a practice room and walked in and quickly changed and warmed up. Asami was stretching out while Korra was adjusting her top. She watched Asami for a few moments, marveling at how limber she was; and having a little drool fest over what that limber body had felt like last night. Asami stood up and smirked at Korra. She walked over and wiped a little drool from Korra's chin, her thumb running over her bottom lip. "Did you not get enough last night?" Asami asked with a blush.

Korra blushed as well, at least they were comfortable enough to laugh about. "I technically didn't see too much, we had the lights dimmed after all; but I'll make sure to pay more attention next time." Korra said with a wink and sly grin. Asami's blush grew but she moved closer with a smile.

"Next time aye? You sure there will be a next time?" She asked and Korra took note of the slight nervous tilt. Korra smirked and pulled Asami to her for a deep passionate kiss, forcing her tongue into the other girls mouth.

"You bet your fine ass, now let me dance with you." Korra said and pressed play for the music.


	10. Chapter 10

Asami:

The next week flew by in a happy blurr, Asami couldn't remember a time when she slept so well. They kept their word and were going with what felt natural, and they both agreed that cuddling as they fell asleep made going to bed way more enjoyable. Everyone in the school had heard about them dating, some had even tried to mess with them; but messing with them meant messing with Mako and Bolin as well.

Friday couldn't have come any faster, and Korra and Asami were psyched about the dance. Asami insisted that they had to get dressed up, which meant a little more shopping; but it turned out for the best. They were in their dorm getting ready in the early evening on Friday.

"How is this?" Korra asked as she turned around once. She wasn't big on dresses so she'd chose a very fetching slack get up. Long tan brown pants that fit her snuggly with a pale blue button up with a tan vest and a red tie; the red was to match Asami's dress, and brown boots that covered up the hem of her pants.

Asami gave a whistle of approval and came over and slipped her arms around Korra's neck. "I think I'll have to beat the other girls off with a stick. Unless you promise every dance to me." Asami with a wink as she leaned forward and placed her lips on Korra's. Korra smiled as her arms went around Asami's waist and pulled her closer for the kiss.

"Babe you were promised every dance long before I put this on." Korra said with a smirk and then blew her bangs out of her eyes. She was trying to grow her hair back out, she'd cut it short at the beginning of the year but she really missed her long hair with its wolf tails. "I'm going to go wait outside the dorm like a good date, you get finished and then we'll head out to dinner." Korra disentangling herself from the warmth of her girlfriend's arms.

Asami sighed and watched Korra leave the room, she missed her already. Asami quickly finished applying her makeup and pulled the knee length red dress on. It was a fairly simple dress made of a deep red colored silk with two finger thick straps and a sweetheart neck line. It cinched at the waist and had plaits in the skirt. She smiled as she pulled on her flats, she didn't want to be much taller than Korra tonight. The final touch was a simple silver chain with a heart pendant on it her father had given her.

She grabbed a black sweater and walked out of the room and quickly moved down stairs and outside where she found Korra and the guys waiting for her. Korra turned to look at her and her face became a deep crimson color as she looked her over once; Asami knew that Korra was imagining her without the dress. She smirked as her own cheeks became red and walked over and kissed Korra's cheek. "You're drooling sweetie." She said softly as she brought her girlfriends mouth to her own.

Korra moaned a little and kissed Asami back, lifting her hand and placing it on the back of Asami's head. When they pulled apart Korra gave Asami a smile that melted her heart with its love. "You look like a flame, one that's totally got me on fire for her." Korra said and Asami's blush deepened with the corny compliment.

"Guess later you'll have to cool me off with a little of your cool as water look." Asami said back giving Korra a teasing smile. Korra chuckled and gave Asami one more soft kiss before turning to the others.

"Let's get some grub so we can dance the night away!" The boys cheered, Opla and Ty lee, Mako's date, laughed as they took the boys arms and started walking away. Asami grabbed Korra's shoulder and turned her slightly as they walked so she could fix her tie. Korra smiling at her the entire time. When they got the restaurant they all piled into a half circle booth and quickly ordered. They laughed and talked about what they were planning on doing after they graduated in a couple weeks.

"We're taking the summer off. Asami's coming up north with me to Alaska, then next year I'll be starting college. Double major as a personal trainer and dancer." Korra said with a smirk, then everyone looked at Asami.

She smiled sweetly and kissed Korra's cheek. "The summer of a lifetime with my wonderful girlfriend, then back to school as a double major as well. I'm focusing more on Engineering but I plan on dancing as much as I can." Asami said and everyone laughed. They were getting ready to leave when Korra paused and grabbed Asami's arm.

"You're hairs come a little undone, let me fix it." She said softly and pushed several strands of Asami's hair out of her face. Asami smile and reached forward and wiped a few crumbs from Korra's chin before giving her a soft kiss.

"Thanks sweety." Opal and Tylee awed at the girls sweet moments and then turned to their dates with pouting faces.

"Why can't you be more like Korra? She's like the perfect partner." Opal said playfully tweaking Bolin's nose.

Korra and Asami looked at one another then back at the girls before answering at the same time. "Because then he'd have to be a girl." Then they looked at one another and smiled as they blushed. The guys laughed and they all walked out of the restaurant talking about the music they hoped would be played tonight at the dance.

Korra and Asami came up at the rear of the group, lightly swinging their joined hands back and forth; completely lost in their own world. "So are you sure your parents don't mind that I'm coming for the entire summer?" Asami asked nervously. She was a little more than nervous over meeting Korra's parents.

"Are you kidding me? They are over the moon to finally meet you! My mom has asked me a dozen times whether she can have a girl's day and what kind of tea you like. She's so excited I'm bringing someone home." Korra said with a smile Asami sighed in relief and Korra bumped her shoulder lightly. "Don't worry they are going to love you." Korra said sweetly.

Asami wanted to say something, something like 'like you do?' but she stopped herself at the last second. A week might not be enough time, but that was okay she could wait till a little longer.

Korra:

When the group go to the dance it was in fool swing. Students were moving all around, trying to show off their best dance moves. Some of them had obviously been drinking, which set Korra's blood burning; she didn't like people when they were drunk, they tended to be less nice. "Can I have this dance? And every other your inclined to dance?" Korra asked playfully as she bowed and offered Asami her hand.

Asami smiled and blushed and took Korra's hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor. "You didn't have to ask, they were already yours." She said as an up beat song began to play. The girls dance in front of one another, their hips sway and moving in time with not only the song but with one another. Eventually Korra ended up behind Asami, her hands on Asami's hips as Asami and she grinded against one another; laughing at how stupid that kind of dancing looked. As the song ended it was replaced by a sweet love song. Korra pulled Asami to her, Asami's arms going around her neck.

"I think I like the slow dancing best." Asami whispered as she laid her head on Korra's shoulder, bringing her body as close as she could manage. Asami's fingers were tangled in Korra's hair, and her breath was puffing against her neck. She wished they could stay like this forever, just her and the girl she loved dancing the night away.

"Me too." Korra whispered back giving Asami a soft kiss on the side of the head. When the song ended another up beat song began, the girls pulled apart; although they grabbed one another's hands as they danced.

"HEY! You guys having a good time?" Opal asked as Bolin danced her across the floor. Korra and Asami smiled and nodded as Korra twirled Asami. The danced to almost every song that played, once or twice they missed a good song because one of them would have to use the bathroom.

The night was coming to a close when the kind of song Asami and Korra had been waiting for. "I Need A Hero" by Jeniffer Sanders began to play, and Asami's face broke into the most excited smile Korra had ever seen. "Let's show what we can do babe." Korra said with a wink leading Asami into the middle of the dacne floor.

The song started slow, Asami's leg was on Korra's hip; Korra slid her hand down the taller girls thigh as the soft music played till she reached her ankle. Asami was holding onto Korra's shoulder with one hand and the back of her head with the other, watching the tanner girls hand move down her pale skin. When the song suddenly picked up Korra threw Asami's leg off her hip and the dance began.

They circled one another, lightly stepping on pointed toes as they watched each other with hungry smiles. Korra moved forward and grabbed one of Asami's hands and placed her other hand on her hip as they began to tango. The room had been busy a moment before as the students danced, but once they saw Asami and Korra on center floor they stopped and watched; mesmerized by the sheer feeling the girls gave off with their bodies.

Korra was focused on the beautiful girl in her arms, her entire being matching her move for move. They hadn't planned this, they hadn't practiced this; but they were so in tune with one another they didn't need to. Korra could feel each shift of muscle, each change in Asami's footing. She could feel in her bones which way Asami needed to be lead so that they could both float across the floor. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before, they were connected through the music, through the steps they were taking.

The ending of the song came and Korra could feel Asami shifting her weight for Korra to lift her. Korra lifted her higher than ever before, her hands on her sides lifting her girlfriend over her head. Asami balanced herself with perfect ease, which Korra was thankful for since they'd never tried anything like this before. Once the song ended the room erupted into applause.

Asami shifted her weight and Korra let her slide down through her arms; all the while holding her. They were panting and smiling at one another like mad men. "That was….*pant pant* ….you were…..*pant pant*…." Asami tried to say as she gave Korra another one of her heart melting smiles. Korra beamed and then picked Asami up around the middle and spun her around with a laugh.

Asami wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's neck and laughed with her, burying her face in Korra's neck. Korra spun her several times before setting her down. "Incredible! I've never danced like that before! We were, you and I were so in synch! I think our hearts were even beating at the same time. I mean you felt it too right? It was like we were one being." Korra said her face burning with a blush as she watched her girlfriend watch her.

Asami smiled slyly at her before walking forward and pulling her in for a deep kiss. "I want to go back to the dorms." Asami said softly in Korra's ear as another song picked up. Her voice was low and Korra could tell that she was turned on. Korra nodded as she kissed Asami one more time before they walked arm in arm out of the gym, people congratulating them on their dance.


	11. Chapter 11

Asami:

A week was long enough right? Dating for a week was totally enough time before having sex again….at least that's what her mind was telling her. The more logical side of the ivory skinned girl was saying that no, no a week was not enough time; but when hormones come knocking people rarely listen to logic. Asami and Korra stepped out into the cool night air and for a second clarity came over them. They looked at one another and blushed as they smiled.

"Korra maybe we should go for a walk, you know talk?" Asami said a little shyly. Not five seconds ago she'd been ready to jump Korra right there in the middle of the dance floor. She had literally thought about running her hands all over her naked body. After the dance they'd just shared, the closeness they were feeling from it, she didn't want it to end with the song.

She didn't want the next time they slept together to be like the first, she wanted there to be sweet nothings whispered; and I loves you's to flow like water in a spring. She wanted to slowly feel Korra climb higher and higher because of the attention she was giving her. Last time had been in the heat of the moment. They had felt something and let it carry them away, next time she wanted them to get carried away with a deeper feeling.

Korra nodded and took Asami's hand as they started to walk around the campus. It wasn't a very big campus, most of the students didn't live there; there were only a few students that lived onsite. Even Bolin and Mako lived off campus. There was a cool breeze blowing and the moon was bright and full in the sky over head. It was the perfect night for a moonlit stroll.

"Korra?" Asami asked nervously trying to broach the topic that was foremost on her mind without royally screwing herself later.

"Mhm?" Korra said giving Asami an encouraging smile.

"You know I like you as more than just someone I want to sleep with right?" She asked as a blush heated her face and neck.

Korra blushed as well but smiled and nodded. "Yeah I do. You know that goes double for me right? I mean we were great….in that way…..but I like being with you. You're not just some piece of ass to me, you're so much more than that." Korra said softly as she looked away shyly.

Asami beamed and stopped and placed both her hands on Korra's cheeks. "I feel the same way! I was a little worried that maybe…after what happened last Sunday….maybe you'd think I was easy or something; or worse that I was just trying to get in your pants." Asami said feeling like an idiot for saying that but hey she had to get the air clean between them.

Korra smiled and leaned forward and lightly kissed Asami. "I would never think that about you. I was worried you'd think that about me." Korra said placing her hands over top of Asami's. Asami smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek, again she wanted to say those three little words that were flowing through her heart; but she still felt like this was too soon.

"I'd still really like to go back to our dorm though, but we can just talk and sleep; until we're really sure we're ready." Asami said softly and Korra nodded with a smile.

"Good idea, let's not throw anymore monkey wrenches in. At least not till we head off to Alaska, its really cold up there so you never know." Korra said playfully and Asami laughed and wrapped her arms around her neck in a hug. She bit her tongue as the words threatened to spill out.

Her heart was over flowing with feelings for this girl. This wasn't like any relationship she'd ever had before, she felt so much so fast. Maybe it was because she'd known her for so long; or maybe it was because she'd liked her for so long even though she'd tried to fight it.

"Hey why don't we go get some icecream before heading to bed? You know one last treat before start getting ready to leave this place. We'll get our finale grades on Monday and then…..well technically everyone else is still in school but we're out. I feel bad for the poor suckers that start next year. They'll lose three weeks of summer break to start here in the fall." Korra said steering them off campus to the convenience store nearby.

Asami nodded as she slipped her hand into Korra's. "I don't know I mean we goof off a lot at this school. I mean there is a lot of structure, but at the same time everyone just kind of walks around in their own artistic world." Asami said with a sigh.

Korra nodded as they looked over the icecream choices. "That's true, plus those first three weeks are more about the art programs than for school, which makes it more like a three week summer camp and then school." Korra said grabbing a pint of mint-chocolate chip and a chocolate chip cookie dough. Asami smiled kissing Korra's cheek.

"You really do know my tastes don't you?" Asami said as they made their way to the counter. A little old woman was waiting there with a smile.

"Well you know me 'I'm the perfect partner' remember." She said with a wink. The old woman scanned their purchases as she watched them with squinted eyes. "$7.96 is your total" she said in a hoarse voice. Korra pulled out her wallet and Asami tried to grab her own money but was stopped by the shorter girl.

"Hey I got this, I got to treat my girl right." She said with a wink. The older woman glared and took the money, but both girls were oblivious to this. Asami leaned over and placed and soft kiss to Korra's cheek as she wrapped an arm around her waist, whispering something in her ear.

"Excuse me but could you both leave now." The older woman said in an angry tone making both girls turn to her in surprise.

Korra:

Korra's head snapped up at the sound of the womans unhappy voice. She'd been watch then ever since they came in, and her expression was one of disgust. Korra was hoping Asami wouldn't notice, she'd dealt with these kind of people before when she'd dated Kuvira; but Asami was new to this world. Everything was good at school, the people that weren't cool with it just avoided them and kept quiet.

"Sorry we'll be sure to take our business elsewhere next time." Korra said stiffly taking the bag in her hand and taking Asmai's hand in the other. She turned to leave but Asami was watching the woman with a calculating gaze.

"Are you uncomfortable with us being here?" She said evenly, Korra knew that tone though; that was Asami's business tone. If this woman wasn't careful she was going to be bulldozed over.

"As a matter a fact I am. I don't like serving your kind." The older woman said with a glare. "You two go against everything right in the world. A woman should never be with another woman, it's just not right. You don't see female animals with other female animals. You're kind disgust me to no end, and to think I use to believe you two were such wonderful young women. You make me sick." She said and spit on the floor.

Korra was about to yell and get mad, but Asami placed a hand on her shoulder as she smiled at the older woman, not a good smile. One of those smiles that the bad guy gets when he knows something you don't.

"I bet you've never been driven insane by someone before have you? You've never had someone know you so well they can guess what you want and need before you even know. Have you ever had someone touch you in such a way that even the most normal physical contact turns into something that has your blood burning." Asami said slowly and with a look that had Korra going weak at the knees.

The woman sputtered a few times but Asami wasn't finished yet. "I've been with a man before, and he never worshipped me like she does. I've had a man touch me, make love to me; and none of them ever tried so hard to make me happy. So you go ahead and be disgusted, go ahead and judge us. But this girl…no this woman right here has made me feel more than any man. You're just a simple minded fool with rose colored glasses. We'll be sure to go to some other store in the future, have a nice night." She finished and then took Korra's hand and pulled her after her.

Korra was stunned, she hadn't expected Asami to stand up like that. Not that she thought Asami was a push over or anything, but she'd never dealt with the haters in the world; and damn she'd just put that one in her place. "Holy crap Asami that was…." She stopped as she noticed angry tears going down her girlfriends cheeks.

Korra made Asami stop and pulled her into her arms. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's waist and hid her face against her neck, sniffing lightly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get so upset." She said softly as Korra stroked her back.

Korra couldn't stop the laugh that came out. "Asami that was amazing. You handled that so well! I'm so proud of you. And don't ever apologize for something like this. I'm sorry but she'd just the first one, there'll be more like her out there. I understand if you want to get out before…" She was stopped as Asami pulled away from her suddenly.

"Are you kidding me?! Were you listening to anything I was saying?!" Asami said losing the tears and looking even madder than before. Korra flinched, she hadn't meant it like that.

"Asami you know I didn't mean it like that. You know how I feel about you, but I don't want to see you hurt. I heard everything you said, and I feel all that and more; but I don't want you to regret this." Korra said carefully laying it all out. Asami gave her a final glare before sighing.

"I don't regret this, I won't regret this. The only thing I'll regret is letting you go." She said softly and Korra smiled and pulled her back into her arms and gave her a tender sweet kiss. It wasn't like all the kisses they'd shared before, Korra could tell. There was something deeper in this kiss, something promising, almost magical.

Asami kissed her back, slowly raising her hand and touching Korra's cheek with such softness it made Korra moan. Korra sighed as they pulled apart and smiled at one another "I love you." She heard herself say like from afar.

Her mind instantly started beating her up, this was too soon they'd only been dating a week. Asami had just had her first encounter with the world and here Korra was saying she loved her, no she really was going to…"I love you too." Asami whispered with a soft smile making Korra's mind halt.

Korra smiled and took Asami's hand. "Come on we've got some ice-cream to eat." Korra said tugging the taller girl after her. Asami smiled and nodded "Yes we do, and I hate melted ice-cream." Asami said seriously. Korra laughed and looked at the girl walking beside her, she'd said she loved her too…..Life was good.


	12. Chapter 12

Asami:

Three weeks later Asami woke up to an empty bed, which was weird because 1 Korra never got up before her and 2 Korra had been in this bed when she fell asleep. Asami stretched and slowly sat up and looked around the room, her's and Korra's bags stood near the door; ready for the trip to Alaska. "Korra?" Asami called softly hoping the other girl was nearby. Asami frowned when she didn't receive a reply.

Asami got up and pulled the cloths laid out on Korra's bed on, then she pulled her bed sheets off and stuffed them into a bag. She was coming back from brushing her teeth and putting make up on when Korra reappeared. "Good you're awake. Close your eyes and come with me." Korra said coming over to her and smiling. Asami crossed her arms and pouted.

"No you didn't even leave a note to sa…."She was cut off by ad kiss, she gave in with a sigh and smiled.

"Good morning babe." Korra said softly. "Now close your eyes and take my hand." Korra said laying another soft kiss to Asami's red painted lips. Asami did as she was told taking Korra's entire arm and pulling it near her as she laid her forehead on her shoulder and followed her out of the room.

They walked down the stairs and out into the bright daylight, Asami pushing her face further into Korra's shoulder. They stopped and Korra disentangled herself from Asami. "Stand right there and don't move." She said and kissed the taller girls forehead lightly. Asami listened as Korra's footsteps ran off, then another set approached; she knew them too but she couldn't place them.

"Asami?" Said a deep voice she knew all to well and she opened her eyes and turned to see her father looking at her with a sad smile. "I realize I've cause you a lot of pain, and I don't expect you to forgive me any time soon; but I wanted to say goodbye before you head off to Alaska. Korra thought it would be good if we got closer." Hiroshi said and looked off to where Korra had disappeared.

"Korra is a very wonderful person, I think I judged her too quickly. She seems very intent at making you happy. Asami I love you, after I lost your mother I think I lost sight of a few things. Your showcase dance….it was beautiful, and I think I have Korra to thank for that. She seems to have brought out a side of you I never knew. Perhaps after the summer you and I could get to know one another better, I could get to know you a better?" Hiroshi said nervously and looked at his daughter.

Asami smiled and wrapped her arms around her father in a hug. "Of course daddy, I'll call you while I'm up there okay?" She half asked half told. Hiroshi hugged her back and smiled as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"Sounds perfect. Now go, have a good summer and take care my littler firebug." He said giving her a kiss and then walking away. Asami watched him and a watery smile, she didn't even notice as Korra came back up beside her.

"I knew you'd been thinking about him, I called him this morning ant told him you needed to see him before you left." Korra said rubbing the back of her neck nervously. Asami gave her a watery smile before pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you, you….you are the best girlfriend anyone could have." Asami said softly in her ear and then pulled away, taking Korra's hand in hers. "Come on, let's finish packing and get to the airport." Asami said excitedly.

Korra smiled and nodded as they jogged up to their dorm room. They quickly finished throwing things into their bags and then paused to look around, this room held a lot of memories. "I'm going to miss this place." Korra said with a smile.

Asami wrapped her arm around her girlfriend from behind and laid her head on her shoulder, Korra reaching up and holding her arms. "Me too." Asami said in a whisper and then kissed Korra's cheek before pulling away and grabbing her bag. "Come on, I can't wait to see your home!" Asami said opening the door.

Korra grabbed her bag and nodded, going out of the door Asami following after her; they barely noticed the soft click of the door as it swung close on a chapter in their lives.

Korra:

The first plane ride was nice, they sat and played cards and Asami read out loud from some novel about a boy with some serious psychological issues. They cuddle and kissed softly as the clouds rolled lazily underneath them, the plane was pretty empty for this time of year. They had a layover in Canada and because of the time difference it was early afternoon when they landed.

While they waited for their connecting flight they grabbed a late lunch of breakfast, seriously losing a couple hours was pretty good when it came to food. Then they sat at their gate and waited, Asami sitting in Korra's lap.

The second flight proved to be a lot less nice, the person in the row with them was one of those overly objective Christian people that kept trying to tell Asami and Korra what sinners they were. Best part was when the girl in front of them, apparently apart of the same travling group as the woman turned around and stated that she had no right to judge them. She went on about how god loves all his children and she was giving Christians a bad name, needless to say Asami and Korra had to hide their laughter.

Finally they arrived at the airport near anchorage in the midafternoon, they were severely jetlagged by this point they'd crossed three time zones and lost several hours, and they were more than ready to get to bed; but the journey was not even close to being done. They hopped on another small charter plane which flew them out to Nome Alaska.

After three planes and a bus the girls trip was almost over. As they got of the plain Korra looked at Asami and smiled at her sleepy lover. "You're about to meet my parents." She said with a smile. Asami swallowed nervously and Korra kissed her cheek. "Take my hand and just breath." She said softly.

Asami took Korra's hand with a smile and they slowly walked out to where Korra's parents would meet them. Korra wasn't nervous at all, she knew her family was going to love Asami as much as she did; but she knew Asami was feeling nervous about meeting them. She hadn't had a proper family in a long time, and her father had just recently come back to her; she was a little wary.

"Korra do I look okay? I mean my hairs not a mess or anything right?" Asami asked in a whisper as they stood waiting for Korra's parents. Korra laughed and tucked a piece of Asami''s hair behind her ear.

"Babe you look hot enough to melt the poles, just breath and trust me; everyone will love you. Not as much as me, but I mean you can expect that from everyone." Korra said cheekily. Asami smiled and placed her hands on either of Korra's cheeks.

"I swear if I weren't already in love with you I'd have to fall for you all over." She said pulling Korra in for a kiss. It was nice, they hadn't been able to do anything on the plane; and sitting next to the girl that drove you wild and not being able to touch her had done its toll on Korra. Korra groaned and pulled Asami closer, flushing their bodies together.

Korra could feel Asami's smirk as she lowered her arms to around Korra's waist, all the while Korra's arms reached up around Asami's neck. Korra was about to pull away and kiss along Asami's smooth ivory neck, down to the spot she liked to mark, when her parents chose that moment to appear.

"Torlag I found them!" Called Korra's mother Senna. She stopped as she got close and noticed the girls were blushing brightly, Korra wiping red lipstick from the side of her mouth. "Oh don't stop on our account you two, its summer and love is in the air." Senna said coming over and hugging her daughter. "Korra you've grown!" She said smiling as she squeezed her arm.

Korra shrugged and smiled as her dad appeared. She ran over and gave him a bone crushing hug before realizing her family was looking at her expectantly. "Oh sorry, I figured you'd already claimed her as your new daughter." Korra said coming back over and taking Asami's hand. "Mom, Dad, this is Asami Sato, my oh so impressive, amazingly graceful, elegant, well mannered…."

"Girlfriend." Asami said giving Korra a cheeky smile before leaning over and kissing her cheek. "You're flattering me to much there Avatar." Asami said with a wink before moving forward with confidence to shake hands with Korra's parents. They ignored her hand and pulled her in for a hug instead, and Korra could see the happy surprise gleaming in Asami's eyes.

"It is so nice to meet you! Korra has talked nonstop about you, I feel like you're already part of the family. By the way when will that be? I mean summer time is a great time for wedding…" Korra cut Senna off with a gasp.

"MOM! No one is getting married this summer, hate to tell you but Asami and I want to date a bit more before making those big dissions." Korra said taking Asami's hand as they walked out to the car. Senna walking on Asami's other side. Asami just smiled and blushed, pleased with how this meeting was going.

"Come on Korra! I can tell she's a keeper, why waste time? Just marry her now and live happily ever after." Senna said with a pout. Korra wasn't sure how to respond to that, luckily Asami seemed to have found her voice.

"Mrs. Avatar with all do respect I don't think Korra and I are ready for that kind of commitment. I'm we still have school to get through." Asami said flashing Korra a smile. Korra sighed and leaned over Asami's shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Oh please call me Senna, or mom for that matter. Trust me I have a gift for these things, I know when a couple is meant for one another. And you and my daughter, well you've got that something." Senna said with a wink. Korra blushed and was about to respond when, once again, Asami beat her to it.

"I think so too…mom." Asami said and gave Korra's hand a squeeze. Korra was stunned, she hadn't expected Asami to say that. She was so happy she could have flown right then. She wanted to pull Asami to her and kiss every inch of her and make her scream her name, but that would have to wait till there weren't people around…..hopefully that would be in the near future.

Torlag threw Korra and Asami's bags into the bed of his truck and opened the door for the girls. They climbed in, Korra sliding into the middle and taking Asami's hand and placing it in her lap. They talked for a few minutes, but soon enough Asami was falling asleep against the car window. Korra pulled her to her and Asami sighed and she leaned against Korra and drifted into a deeper sleep.

Senna turned around and smiled at her daughter. "She's as lovely as you described her, more so I think." She said softly and reached over and pushed Asami's hair out of her face. "She seems a little troubled though, everything alright?" Senna asked softly and Korra sighed, her mom was good at picking up on things.

"I asked her dad to come and see her before we left, I think she's just processing everything. Between seeing him and meeting you I think she's just a little overwhelmed." Korra said softly and kissed the top of Asami's head. Asami sighed and shifted closer and Korra couldn't help but smile.

"Well we have everything ready for you two at the house, we knew you'd be tired so we'll all turn in early; but everyone's coming over tomorrow to celebrate. They all want to meet the girl that's got you all mushy." Senna said reaching and tweeking her daughters nose. Korra groaned but smiled.

Korra and her mother talked for a little longer before they finally came to the house. They lived near the water, in a small village that looked out over Kings Island. King's Island was the tribal grounds they once stayed on, but now it was more of a hunting ground; plus they held a lot of the festivals and tribal rites out there.

"Just you wait Asami Sato, you'll be a part of this tribe soon; and one day you'll be part of a tribe with just the two of us." Korra whispered softly and kissed her girlfriends forehead before softly shaking her awake. "Wake up babe, welcome home." She said as Asami yawned and slowly opened her eyes, smiling at Korra.

"Our home?" Asami asked softly and Korra nodded.

"Yeah this will be our home." Korra said just as softly and kissed her cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

**I was informed I missed spelled Korra's fathers name, sorry names are hard me I'm to lazy to fix the chapters already up but I will correct it in the future.**

Asami:

As Asami stepped out of the truck and looked up at the house they driven up to. It was simple looking, but pleasant, warm, and inviting. It looked like a log cabin, with large sea stone stack around the base. The windows were large, and the house was covered in them; some of the walls were nothing but windows. "It's so lovely." Asami said looking at the house in wonder.

Asami turned as Korra chuckled lightly and took her hand, lifting her hand up and kissing her knuckles. "You live in a freaking mansion Asami." Korra said with a playful tilt to her voice. Asami tuned to Korra with an amused look.

"A mansion that was cold, this place seems so warm and inviting." Asami said with a look over at the house and another smile. "It feels like a family lives here. One with lots of love and happiness." Asami said softly, she hadn't realized how much she missed being a family; her mother had died when she was young leaving a very deep hole.

"Well you're part of the family too, so come on and check out the family home." Korra said with another soft smile. Senna and Torlag had already gone inside with their bags and Asami just couldn't believe she was here. She turned and faced Korra, then pulled her to her by her shirt and kissed her for all she was worth. She put every ounce of feeling into the kiss, trying to express the feelings she had where words just couldn't explain.

When they pulled apart Korra was looking at Asami hungrily. "You've got to stop, we're both tired and we have a big day tomorrow; but all I want to do right now is lay you out and make you melt." Korra said in a soft husky voice.

Asami laughed and kissed Korra's nose. "Tomorrow, we'd both fall asleep before anything could even happen." Asami said cheekily. Truth was she wanted that too, but she also knew that it wasn't the smartest thing to do right now. "Besides you said your mom has that rule about couples in her house." Asami said and bobbed Korra's nose playfully before stifling a yawn.

Korra laughed and kissed Asami's cheek and pulled her after her into the house. "Yeah she does, we'll just have to go somewhere else." She said and pushed open the door with a smile. Asami laughed and looked around the warmly decorated room. Everything was decorated in a cozy outdoorsy way, a fire was burning in a big stone fire place with leather couches.

"There you two are, thought you were going to stand out there all night and make out." Senna said as she wiped her hands on an apron. "Dinner will be finished in about ten minutes so Korra give Asami the tour and both of you clean up." She said with a smile to them both.

Korra nodded and took Asami hand and pulled her along after her. She showed her around the ground floor then dragged her up stairs. "This is my parents room, that's the second spare room, and this will be…" Korra opened a door to a spare room but there was nothing inside. "That's weird, mom said she put your stuff up here….must be in the second room, we'll move you after dinner. Anyway this is my…." Korra opened her door and there on the floor were both their bags.

"My room…also yours now….I found your bag!" Korra said nervously then playfully. Asami laughed and walked in. Korra's room was decorated with Pictures of her and her family through the years, and on the bed was a giant white ball of fluff, with a head?

"NAGA!" Korra said and the fluff turned into a big white dog which launched itself at Korra. "Hey girl I was wondering where you were." The darker girl said as she stroked the dogs head before looking up at Asami. "Asami this is my best friend Naga, Naga this is my best girl Asami." Korra said with a wink.

The dog walked over to Asami and sniffed her before licking the hand Asami held out and moving to lick her face. Asami laughed and gave the dog a good petting. "She'd beautiful, and so soft." Asami said as Naga went back over to Korra and sat down next to Korra who was looking at the bags with a confused expression.

"I can't figure out why your bags are in here." Korra said scratching her head. Asami stood and leaned her elbow on Korra's shoulder.

"You saying you don't want me in you're room?" Asami asked teasingly. Korra looked at her surprised then got a mischievous smile. Asami knew that smile would mean trouble so she tried to move away, but Korra was faster. She grabbed Asami around the waist and pushed her onto the bed, leaning over her with a sly smile.

Korra's hand slid up Asami's thigh and Asami's eyes got wider as skin prickled in anticipation. "Oh I want you in my room. But I also want you in the shower." Korra paused and kissed Asami's exposed neck, staying close so her breath wafted over Asami's skin. "In the kitchen.." another kiss. "The out doors." She said moving higher and kissing Asami's ear.

Asami groaned and pushed her body up into Korra's, between her mouth and the hand that was teasing the skin at her hip she was becoming increasingly aroused. "Anywhere, any time, so long as it's you, me and our birthday suits." Korra whispered in her ear. Asami couldn't take it anymore, she pulled Korra's mouth to hers with force, sighing at the contact of the tan warm lips.

Korra was quick to take control, her tongue caressing Asami's as her hands gently kneaded her hips bones. Asami was moaning, her fingers tangled in Korra's hair, her legs wrapping around he waist.

"I forgot to tell you girls that As…." Korra jumped away as her mom appeared in the doorway, her smile firmly in place. "ami's would be sleeping in here. You've been sharing a room for a year so I can only guess what's happened." Senna said, completely oblivious to the fact that she'd just interrupted an intimate moment.

"MOM! You can not just say…." Korra spluttered as her face turned every shade of red with embarrassment. Asami blushed as well but she smiled through it.

"Thanks Sen….mom. We promise not to keep you awake." She said playfully, picking up on Senna's tone. Senna laughed and smiled at her daughters face and nodded to Asami.

"Not to worry. We normally don't let couples sleep in the same room, but that's just because we don't want any grandkids running around before marriage. But you girls will be protected." Senna said with a wink and then walked out calling that dinner was ready over her shoulder.

Korra looked mortified, Asami just laughed then stood up and pulled Korra to her and kissing her passionately. "Looks like we won't have to leave the house after all, still good for tomorrow?" Asami asked as she lightly placed kisses on Korra's neck.

Korra groaned and nodded before taking Asami's hand and pulling her out of the room. "If I can last that long." She muttered and Asami kissed her cheek with a laugh.

Korra:

Dinner proved to be just as awkward as everything else that day. Korra's parents just would not let up with the innuendos. Asami just smiled and blushed, she looked so freaking hot with her cheeks tinted pink; Korra had to resist the urge to kiss her. Finally the meal was over and Korra couldn't help the sweet smile that pulled at her mouth when Asami said they would do the dishes.

Korra hated dishes, but Asami was acting like part of the family; and if that meant doing some dishes Korra was more than happy to help. Senna was surprised and shooed the girls away with thanks yous, hinting that they would have to do the kitchen tomorrow. Korra just rolled her eyes and kissed her parents goodnight; they hugged Asami, Senna lightly kissing her cheek.

It was getting dark outside and both girls stifled a yawn as they climbed the stairs to bed. Korra had hoped to continue their little adventure from earlier, but she was so tired; and she could tell Asami felt the same way. They pushed opened Korra's bed room door and changed before climbing under the blankets. Korra sighed and there was silence for a few minuets before Korra felt the blankets shake as Asami shivered.

Korra moved close and slipped her arms around Asami, spooning up to her back; burring her face in her soft black hair. "Are you cold? Let me be your personal heater." She whispered in Asami's ear and felt her snuggle deeper into her arms.

"My personal heater, I like the sound of that." Asami said as she wrapped her fingers in with Korra's. Korra chuckled and sighed as she took in another whiff of Asami's hair.

Korra woke up the next morning with a body pressed into hers, she peeked open an eye and spotted Asami nuzzled intimately against her chest. She didn't remember falling asleep, but she had; and she didn't remember rolling away either but she was happy with this position. Asami's head was just beneath her chin, her arm draped over her stomach; her legs tangled with Korra's.

"You roll away in the night, I had to follow." Asami murmured and opened an eye and smiled at Korra. Korra laughed and pulled Asami closer, kissing the top of her head. "What are the plans for today?" Asami asked and she nuzzled closer, her arms tightening around Korra's waist.

"Well mom's got the welcome home party planned for later this afternoon and this evening, so how about I take you out and show you around? We can go see the outdoors on our 4wheeler! I'll show you my old tree house, and the cave where I like to camp; and maybe we see some wild life." Korra said and looked at Asami for her opinion.

Asami smiled up at her and nodded before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss to Korra's lips. "I like the sound of that plan." She said softly. "Especially if all these places include a little bit of making out, you know to really deepen the memory." Asami said as she kissed her way down to Korra's collar bone and lightly sucked and nipped.

Korra groaned as Asami moved over top of her, all the while kissing and bruising the spot of skin just above her collar bone. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami, her fingers tangling in the shorter brown hair. "This is not getting up." Korra murmured as she pulled Asami's head up so she could pull her in for a kiss.

Asami chuckled and kissed Korra passionately, pushing her head deep into the pillow. "Fine fine if you want to quit." Asami said pulling away and rolling away and sitting up on the edge of the bed. She was wearing a silky top and shorts, her skin goose bumped as the cooler air hit it.

Korra sat up and crawled behind Asami and put her legs on either side of her, tucking Asami against her chest. "I don't want to quit, but we can't stay in bed all day…..at least not today. My parents will be gone next weekend to visit some friends further south, we can stay in bed the entire weekend." Korra whispered in Asami's ear as she lightly let her tongue flick over it.

Asami shivered against Korra's attention to her ear, pushing her body further into Korra's arms. "Okay I'll let it go till then, but you'd better make it up to me in the worst way." Asami said seductively and turned her head and captured Korra's lips before pulling away and walking into the bathroom to change.

An hour later the girls were in the shed, Korra cursing because the 4wheeler wouldn't start. "Damn this stupid piece of shit." Korra said throwing a greasy rag onto the floor. "I'm sorry Sami guess we….what are you doing?" Korra asked as Asami walked over to the 4 wheeler and started tinkering with it. "Asami come on don't play around here. I know you're good with machines but don't break it further." Korra said playfully.

Asami looked over her shoulder with a snort. "Korra you really don't know do you." She said with a light chuckle.

"Get what?" Korra asked as she came closer and watched Asami work.

"Otas Imasa doesn't sound just a little familer?" Asami asked looking up, a tiny splattering of grease on her nose. Korra reached over and wiped it lightly, only succeeding in smearing it further. Korra looked thoughtful then shook her head no. "Korra my dad's company built this 4wheeler. My mom was the dancer, she's the one that started Sato school of the Arts. My dad is an inventor and designer, in fact I helped him design this baby. That's why it's the Otas imasa, Asami Sato? Get it? The Otas company is really owned by the Sato family." Asami said standing up and turning the ignition.

The 4wheeler jumped to life and Asami smirked as she wiped her hands and face. Korra smiled impressed before moving forward and wrapping her arms around Asami's waist. "You know you're kind of hot when you're covered in grease. How about we take Imasa, or Asami, out for a ride." Korra whispered kissing Asami's neck.

Asami shivered and nodded and the girls hopped onto the purring machine, Korra in front while Asami settled behind her with her arms wrapped tightly around her girlfriend. Korra revved the engine and they tore off into the yard and then out into the woods. Korra showed Asami all her favorite childhood hang outs, and then they'd make a new private memory just for the heck of it.

They came back in the late afternoon and Senna shooed them into the house to get cleaned up and get ready for the party. Korra was pulling on her favorite button up and a pair of dark wash jeans when Asami came out of the bathroom. "Is this okay?" She asked twlirling so Korra could look her over.

Asami was wearing black skinny jeans with black boots and a long sleeve red blouse with a black scarf. She had applied just a light smattering of makeup, and her hair was cascading down in hair in thick gorgeous ringlets. Korra's heart nearly stopped, this girl was hers, she was dressing up to impress Korra's family. Korra walked over to the slightly taller girl, Korra had grown in the last year and now stood eye to eye with Asami.

"Babe you look so freaking hot you might just melt the poles, all my cousins are going to be eye balling you tonight. In fact I'm not sure I want to share this look with anyone." Korra said as her hands slipped into Asami's back pockets and pulled her closer. Asami smirked and slid her arms over Korra's shoulders and around her neck.

"Well we have to go out there, and just remember this is all for you." Asami said whispering in her ear.

Korra smirked and kissed her before pulling her over to the door and dragging her out, voices could already be heard down stairs, which meant the party was already started.


	14. Chapter 14

Asami:

Her heart felt like it was going to come crashing out of her chest, she was so nervous about meeting all these people. "Korra what if…" Korra cut her off with a kiss, pushing her against the wall and shoving her tongue in her mouth. Asami moaned and wrapped her arms around Korra's neck, her mouth felt so good.

"Don't worry, my parents like you, I love you, and Kya and Katara will love you. No one else really matters! And even if none of them liked you it wouldn't matter, because I'm in love with you." Korra said softly, her lips lightly brushing Asami's with each word. Asami smiled and nodded, her heart was so full she thought it might burst…at the rate she was going she wasn't going to have a heart.

They climbed down and as soon as they got into the living room a crowd of people cheered and rushed at them. Asami lost track of faces, and names flowed as freely as hugs making it impossible to figure out who was who; but it was nice. Eventually people started to move about mingling and two woman stood before Asami with matching smiles. One was shorter with stark white hair and a soft weathered smile, the other Asami already knew.

"Kya!" Asami said excitedly and lunged forward to hug the older woman. Kya laughed and returned to hug.

"I hope you've got one hell of a dance planned girls! I've been bragging to my mother and she can't wait to see the two of you move." Kya said after giving Korra a hug. "Oh Asami this is my mother Katara, mom this is Asami Sato." Katara reached out and took Asami's hand and looked it over before giving her a hug.

"You've had struggles, to many for one so young. You bear a heavy pain, my the waves of time break it down and wash it away." Katara whispered to Asami who just stared and smiled.

"Mom you didn't do one of your little speeches!? Asami don't pay any mind, mom likes to think she can tell things about people." Kya said giving her mom a one armed hug. Asami just stared but then slowly smiled.

"I think she's rather intuitive." Asami said with another smile, Korra snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"I agree. Gran said I'd meet a girl who would change my world, and she was totally right." Korra said kissing her cheek as Katara nodded energetically. Kya rolled her eyes but smiled.

"So what are you girls going to do now that you're out of Sato? Any college plans?" Kya asked as she poured herself a drink.

Korra and Asami nodded, they'd talked about this a lot, although it didn't make things any easier for them. "I'm going to school in New York. NYU has dance programs and engineering courses. Plus I got offered a full ride." Asami said with a smile and then looked at Korra.

"I'm going to California State University, I've got a full ride through dance and physical training." Korra said and looked at Asami with the same sad smile.

"You're going to different schools?" Kya asked a little surprised, although she didn't seem shocked.

"If either of us gave up, or didn't go to the place we really wanted we'd regret it; thereby resent one another. We can make a long distance relationship work, we can't live life with regrets." Asami said and Korra kissed the side of her jaw lightly.

Katara smiled and nodded. "That's very smart, you're both being very adult about this. You'd best enjoy your summer together." Katara said with a wink. Kya had been taking a sip of her drink and sprayed it out with a look at her mother. Katara shook her head with a grin. "Kya don't look so scandalized, how do you think you and your brothers were born? The stork certainly didn't drop you off." Katara said walking away to talk with her son Bumi.

Korra and Asami watched her go with a laugh, she certainly was a funny old thing. "I love Katara, she's like a second mom to me." Korra said with a soft look at the white haired woman. "She says I remind her of her late husband Aang, and that's saying a lot." Korra said and Asami leaned her head down on her shoulder. They were talking lightly when Kya got everyone's attention.

"Okay okay! I know we all want to see them dance, and they haven't felt inspired yet; so here are two videos of these girls in action. One is of Asami's final dance performance, and the other is a student caught film of their dance at the end of the year ball." Kya said pushing play to a big screen TV.

Korra and Asami watched mesmerized, they'd never seen themselves dance before. Korra was sitting on the floor with her back against her mother's legs, Asami was sitting between Korra's legs with her back against her chest. Korra had her arms wrapped around Asami pulling her tight, their fingers interlocked with one another.

"You move so majestically." Korra whispered in Asami's ear before lightly kissing the shell with a soft smile. Asami shivered and pushed herself closer.

"And if you don't stop, between watching this and being pressed against you we'll have to leave the party early." Asami said with a smirk over her shoulder. Korra smirked back before leaning her head down onto her shoulder and lightly kissing. Everyone was watching the screen so no one noticed as Korra messed with her girlfriend.

The video ended and everyone turned to the two girls and started to clap and cheer, Asami and Korra both blushed giving everyone a wave of thanks. "Now I think we should see them dance in person!" Kya said winking at the girls. Asami and Korra rolled their eyes but nodded as they stood up. "See they've been inspired to dance for us. Come on girls show us those moves!" Everyone cheered and clapped as the girls went over to the stereo to look for a song.

"How about the dance we thought up after watching that Anime?" Korra whispered as they flipped through their song listings.

Asami smiled and nodded. "Unravel?! Yeah perfect, do the full cast singing, that ones my favorite." **(Sorry pretty obsessed with Tokyo Ghoul right now and I just saw this dance so I used it for this fic.)** Asami said as she stretched her arms.

"You got it babe." Korra set said setting the song up. The room had been cleared and the girls walked into the center and took a pose. Korra was behind Asami, her head down and her arms at her side. Asami was ahead, her head down and her arms up.

The first line of the song picked up and the girls moved in unison to the left and then to the right, Korra's hands landing on Asami's hips with ease. They moved slowly and with soft gentle movements till the drum picked up, and then suddenly they broke apart with a shove. They twisted and spun until Korra caught Asamiand they moved as though being tossed about in the wind.

The song became a contious upbeat and the girls kept a fast pace which had sweat already prickling their skin. Korra was completely focused on Asami, and Asami was focused on getting back to Korra. The push and pull of the music had her heart racing, and her eyes remaind on Korra; she couldn't look away. Korra's hands ghosted against her skin, father light touches holding a promise to unravel her for real.

Each time she came close to the other woman they would touch and Asami felt like she was being placed under a spell. Korra's eyes had some kind of power over her, when they met Asami's her heart jumped into the air with exhilaration. The song became slow again and the girls were reunited as they slowly circled one another and then pulled each other close and Asami hid he face in Korra's hair. "I love you." She said softly.

Korra:

It never seemed to stop amazing Korra what a single dance with this gorgeous woman could do to her. One second she was merely holding Asami, and next it was as though she was Asami. Each heartbeat, each breath brought her closer to a place where they were one person. Asami was pressed against her, their bodies flushed just like that night at the dance; and just like that night Korra felt the desire to kiss Asami, and to not stop.

"I love you." Asami whispered and Korra pulled her impossibly closer. Asami seemed to get the hint because Korra felt her soft crimson lips brush over the skin just above the collar of her shirt. Someone cleared their throats and the girls pulled away blushing as they entwined their fingers. Senna came over and pulled both of them to her, wrapping her arms around them in that way that only mothers can.

"You girl….I had no idea…." Senna started but there were tears in her eyes, she pulled away and wiped at them before continuing. "I knew you could dance Korra, you too Asami. I've watched you dance for years, but what the both of you just did." She paused and gave them both a smile as another tear slipped down her cheek. "I felt that dance more than saw. You told a beautiful story and I think we're all in aw of what you can do." She said and gave them both a final hug as everyone nodded and began to clap again.

The girls bowed and Korra turned to Asami with a smile and was surprised to see the paler woman holding back tears. Korra pulled her into her arms, Asami wrapped her arms around her neck and hid her face on her shoulder. It was only a few seconds and then Korra fetl something warm and went touching her neck, Asami was crying. Korra tried to sooth her but Asami just kept crying.

Katara came over and placed a hand on Asami's shoulder and Asami looked up wiping her eyes. Katara gave her a soft smile and pulled Asami down in for a warm hug. Asami began to cry again and Katara lightly stroked her hair and hummed softly. "There there now, no more tears. You won't be alone anymore, you've got family." She said softly and it hit Korra right then why Asami was crying.

Korra looked around at everyone, this was her family; not all of it but most of it. She'd grown up with these people. They had watched her succeed, and they had watched her fail. They had heard her first words and seen her first steps. They had helped her family when she'd broken both arms, and gotten her out of more trouble than she cared to remember. But there was no one here that had watched Asami grow up.

She'd grown up alone in a house with people waiting on her, but not waiting for her. She'd had a loving father and mother but that had been ripped from her at a young age. She was working on fixing things with her father, but aside from him she had no one. Korra took another look around the room and watched as Kya, Senna, and Pema came over to Katara and Asami and wrapped their arms around her as well. Korra's heart swelled as her family fully embraced her the girl she loved.

Tenzin Came over and smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't you think you should be over there too." He said with a laugh giving her a lightly shove. Korra sputtered at him and smiled as she walked up to where Asami could see her and wrapped her arms around the group of women, leave it to Uncle Tenzin to get her in on a group hug.

Asami eventually settled down and looked at everyone with a shy smile. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. I'm just so…" Asami trailed off and smiled again. Katara patted her shoulder and Senna laid a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Babe it's okay, this is what family is for. We're here for one another, don't worry you're family now; and you always will be." Korra kneeling down and placing a hand on Asami's cheek and brushing her thumb over the soft skin with a smile. Asami was looking at her with wide wonder filled eyes, she lunged forward and Korra fell to the ground with a laugh as Asami hugged her tightly.

"I love you so much." Asami whispered as she held her girlfriend impossibly close. Korra laughed and wrapped Asami in her arms. "I love you too."

Once they were both on their feet again Senna Kya came over and looked at Asami with happiest smile she'd ever seen. "Asami Sato…Welcome to the family." She said and held out her arms. Asami smiled and gave Kya a hug before coming back to Korra, her smile bigger than Korra could ever remember it being.

The rest of the evening passed without an incident, Asami remaining close to Korra; her hand often grasping the tanner one. Korra couldn't help but be pleased, she knew her family would like Asami; but she'd never expected them to so fully embrace her. She'd hoped for it of course, and she knew Katara and her parents would think of Asami as an extension of the family; but she hadn't dreamed that everyone else would come along too.

Finally Korra's parents were able to get rid of a very drunk Bumi, and after a quick sweep of the house for the last of the trash everything was spick and span; Pema, Kya, and Katara had helped clean before leaving. Senna and Tonraq climbed the stairs to their room, giving both girls a kiss goodnight. Korra was sitting on the large L shape couch with her feet up, Asami laying between her legs.

Asami was laying on her stomach smiling up at Korra as reached up and played with Korra's hair. Korra was combing her fingers through Asami's hair smiling back her, but neither spoke. They were enjoying the closeness, and tender looks they were exchanging.

"Lets go to bed." Asami said softly as she let her hands trail down Korra's torso finally settling on her arms. Korra gave her a searching look before pulling Asami in for a kiss and then scooping her up. Asami let out a soft squeal. "Korra I can walk put me down." She said wrapping her arms around Korra's neck and kicking her legs a little.

"But where would the fun in you walking be?" Korra said giving her a smirk before leaning down and nibbling her ear. "See I can't do that if you walk, you'll just have to deal with it." She said softly as Asami moaned a little.

"I hadn't thought of that, carry me everywhere." Asami said pulling away a little and attacking Korra's neck with open mouth kisses. Korra groaned and picked up the pace to her room. Once there they pushed the door open and Korra set Asami down before turning and closing the door. She turned back to Asami and was pushed against the door, Asami's knee between her legs.

"I get to ravage you this time, you can help me out later." Asami whispered huskily in Korra's ear before letting her hands drift down to the hem of Korra's shirt.


	15. Chapter 15

Asami:

She tasted so good…that was the only thing Asami could think about as Korra carried her upstairs. She wanted to taste more of her, she had tasted more of her but that had been so long ago now. She remembered the feeling of Korra beneath her, the taste of her on her lips, her smell surrounding her. This time would be even better, they were Korra's house; her very essence permeated the air.

When Korra set her down it was like a rope snapping, she didn't care if they'd only been together a month, it could have been a week for all she cared. At this moment all she wanted was her lips on Korra's and their bodies all tangled up in knots. Asami smirked as she pushed Korra against her bedroom door and shoved her knee between her legs. "Tonight I get to ravage you, you can help me out later." She said in her ear in a breathless voice as her hands wandered to the hem of her shirt.

Asami's hands slid under the blue cotton shirt and touched the toned abs beneath, Korra shivering at the contact. Asami let her hand and mouth trail slowly, careful to keep Korra against the door; but then Korra let out a whimpered moan as Asami' knee moved higher and Asami's resolve cracked.

Asami pulled away and grabbed Korra and started to walk her backwards to the bed, all the while stripping off her clothes. She pulled the hem of her shirt and yanked Korra's shirt loose from her body before attacking her neck again. Korra complied, completely happy to let Asami take control; she'd get her revenge later.

As Asami mouth worked on Korra's neck her hands attack her jeans; which without looking at them was proving difficult. She gave an angry growl as she had to move away from the tender spot that had Korra moan to move down and get her pants off. Korra's hands were tangled in Asami's black hair, her back arched as Asami's mouth moved over her supple skin. "Asami." She sighed as Asami's hands finally unclasped her pants and tugged them down.

Asami's head came back up with a smirk, survey the fairly naked woman in front of her. "Well there now, lot less clothing!" Asami muttered pulling Korra to her for a kiss.

Korra laughed and wrapped her arms around asami's neck, she was still a little taller. "Yes but you still have all your clothes on." Korra said with an unhappy pout. Asami looked at her and rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Fine then undress me. But That's all you get to do." Asami said in a very commanding voice. Korra looked at her surprised but smiled excitedly. "I guess I'll settle for that then." Korra said and moved her hands down Asami's torso to the hem of her shirt. She lifted the shirt up and Asami lifted her arms as Korra pulled it free of her body.

Asami could tell Korra wanted to do more, and wagged a figure no at her, to which Korra pouted and lowered her arms and forcefully yanked Asami's pants down. Asami laughed and kicked the offending clothing away, her lacy red bra and matching underwear were all that were left on her body. Korra was slightly less matching. A sports bra and plaid boxers, she claimed the boxers gave her a nice breeze; but Asami thought it was really because it was almost as though she wasn't wearing underwear.

"Go lay down." Asami said as she placed her hands on Korra's hips. Korra walked backwards until her knees hit the bed, then she fell into it and smiled up at Asami. Asami crawled over top of her with a smile as she began to kiss her again. Asami moved over every plain of Korra's body, slowly removing the last of her clothing as she reviewed all Korra's most sensitive spots.

Asami was grinding her thigh into Korra, and Korra was moaning and arching; pushing her herself onto Asami harder and moving in whatever way she chose. Asami was busy fondly Korra's tanned breast, her tongue lavishing the soft flesh. Asami would have to say her favorite part of Korra were her breast. Korra wasn't super chesty, but what she did have was perfect.

Asami was enjoying the way the warm flesh moved under her mouth, completely engrossed in her desire to sample Korra she didn't notice as Korra quickly approached her release. Korra was panting and the force with which she was grinded into Asami's legs was getting harder and harder with each passing moment. Korra was about to let out a cry when Asami caught on and quickly covered Korra's mouth with her own; gladly swallowing the scream and moaning at the sensation of Korra twitching beneath her.

Finally Korra settled down and Asami moved to lay next to her with a smirk, happily laying her head on Korra's shoulder and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"If I don't get to make love to you tonight you could at least take off the rest of your clothes." Korra mumbled as she came back down to earth. Asami laughed and kissed her shoulder, quickly removing her own undergarments and snuggling back down next to Korra.

"Next weekend, when I can finally scream your name." Asami said closing her eyes, sure she was turned on; but she was a screamer and that had almost gotten them caught last time. Korra nodded and pulled Asami on top of her, sighing at the warmth of Asami's body on hers.

"Good night my little frozen toed lover, I love you." Korra said kissing Asami's cheek and shifting so that Asami's toes were not against her skin.

"Good night to you my overheated engine, I love you more." Asami responded with a laugh rubbing her sock covered foot up Korra's calf making both of them giggle a little.

Korra:

Korra had always thought morning were evil, but she would gladly wake before the sun if it offered her a chance to look over her sexy girlfriend without clothes. At some point in the night Asami had rolled onto her side and Korra had rolled to spoon against her back. Asami was breathing softly, and Korra couldn't help but push her face into the other girls hair and take a deep breath. "I love you." She said softly.

She laid there for a while before getting and putting clothes on and walking down stairs, her mom was already making breakfast. "Morning." Korra said happily as she pour coffee into a cup. Senna looked up surprised.

"You're awake before ten and you said good morning? Who are you and what have you done with my daught?" Senna asked teasingly placing a kiss on Korra's cheek. "Asami is a good influense on you. She's a lot better too, nothing like the last one you brought home." Senna said turning back to the stove. Korra rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee.

"Come on mom, Kuvira wasn't that bad at first, she and I really did like one another in the beginning." Korra said sitting down at a stool at the island in the kitchen. Senna turned back to her daughter and rolled her eyes with a frown.

"No you were fixed on her, she was not fixed on you. I mean she didn't let you hold her hand or even hug her in public, and kissing?! Spirits I saw you kiss her once and she freaked because people saw. Kuvira was cold and seemed to only care about you when no one else was there. Asami is very different, I can't look over at you two without seeing some kind of contact. And I know you two have your hands all over one another when you think no one is watching…..okay so I don't know but the looks you give say that you do." Senna said waving her spatula around as she spoke.

"And I've seen the way she looks at you, I mean I know you're still in the honeymoon phase but she looks at you with this light in her eyes. And you are ten times worse, its like shes the sun in your life." Senna said throwing a glance over her shoulder. Korra was smiling and listening, she was happy her mom liked Asami….really happy.

"So about last night…?" Senna said coming over with an odd expression. Korra paniced praying her parents hadn't heard her and Asami, but the look her mother had clearly didn't have anything to do with sex. "What's her family like? She seemed thrown off last night after the dance, and Katara said something about being alone. You haven't said much about her life other than being distant with her father and about her mother passing." Senna said placing a plate of pancakes in front of Korra.

Korra sighed and ran a hand over the back of her neck. "That's all I know really. Hiroshi and her are going to try and patch things up and her mom died in an accident. She doesn't have any other family and growing up her dad was pretty busy so I guess she spent a lot of time alone. I know last night you all really touched her, you know welcoming her into the family like that. I think she really wants to be a pat of a family but just hadn't been able to." Korra said as she dug into her breakfast.

Senna nodded and smiled placing a second plate beside her. "I see, well then I'll just have to make sure she gets the full treatment here. Speak of the angel herself good morning." Senna said going over and kissing Asami's cheek. Korra smiled as she watched Asami's face light up and a pink tinge hit her cheeks.

"Morning." She said and sat next to Korra. Korra leaned over and lightly pressed her lips to Asami's cheek before whispering against the skin. "Good morning gorgeous."

Asami smiled and leaned over and captured Korra's mouth with her own. When she pulled away she pouted. "I woke up to a cold bed." She said in mock sadness.

Korra laughed and gave asami another kiss. "I'll make it up next weekend." Korra said with a wink and Asami smiled happily as she dug into the food in front of her.

Senna watched the girls with a warm smile before walking over between them and lightly running her fingers through her hair. "Korra tells me you're going to join the tribe and do the tribal dance during the summer solstice festival." Senna said focusing on Asami's hair and leaving Korra alone.

Asami swallowed and nodded. "Yes ma'am, if that's alright. Korra's been teaching me the steps." Asami said quickly, Korra could here the nervousness in her voice.

Senna chuckled and kissed Asami's cheek. "Of course! You're family, and family always participates. We'll need to get you some formal dress wear for it, you mind coming with me to town today so we can get you fitted? Katar's a really great seamtress too, she'll be helping to get you ready." Senna said going back to her pan to finish making breakfast.

Asami beamed. "I would love to! Of course that's if you can spare me?" Asami said with a playful smirk.

Korra faked being hurt. "Fine I guess you can abandon me here, leave me all alone in this…"

"Oh you're coming to, you've grown so you'll have to get a new fitting as well." Senna said over her shoulder and Korra groaned for real.

Asami laughed and leaned over to whisper in Korra's ear. "Don't worry we can sneak off later to find something fun and naughty to do." Asami said before placing a kiss just in front of Korras ear.

"Sounds great!" Korra said a little to excitedly and Senna turned around confused.

"Asami whatever you're doing to make my daughter so easy to handle keep it up." She said with a laugh.

"I think I can do that." Asami said with a wink at Korra and Korra leaned over and snuck a long passionate kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Asami:

The ride into town was nice, Korra and Asami sat in the back seat with their hands tightly clasped together. Senna chatted animatedly in the front seat, about anything that popped into her mind; Korra and Asami listened and snuck in a kiss when she wasn't talking.

Once in town they got into town the fitting went by quick, but Senna was meeting some friends for lunch so she sent the girls off with some cash to go have fun. Korra bought them a couple fried fish baskets and they walked to the edge of town and sat under a tree and ate. Once the food was gone Korra started playing with Asami's hair and laying soft kisses to her neck.

Asami moved into Korra's lap and they began to kiss passionately. Several hours later Senna appeared, the girls were thankfully not making out anymore but were instead laying in the grass watching the clouds as they held hands. "Well don't you two look cozy, lets head home." Senna said and the girls hopped and followed after her.

The week flew by like it was on fast forward. Asami and Korra spent as much time out of the house as they could, and not all of it was spent making out; and there was no sex either, Asami wasn't into doing it out in the open. But finally the weekend came, and Korra was pumped! Asami could tell just by the way she bounced around, and the way her eyes followed her every move.

Korra had already told Asami over and over how she was going to drive her insane; after all Asami had managed to get Korra off several times and Asami had managed to escape Korra's fingers every time. Truth was Asami had been so nervous about being over heard that first night in the dorm she hadn't been able to fully let it go; and boy was she planning to.

"We will be back on Friday….that's right I forgot to tell you we'd be gone for the whole week." Tonraq said with a teasing wink at Korra. Asami couldn't help the blush that spread up her face at the look he gave them, and Senna was worse.

"Now I've left you girls some ingredients in the fridge, Asami's gotten good at cooking so I'll just let you both have fun. Call if you need us, and Korra make sure to change the sheets of whatever bed you have sex in. Seriously those sheets I took off your bed today were just rank." She said climbing in the car and Korra and Asami stood slack jawed as they watched Korra's parents drove off.

"I am so so sorry." Korra said in a very squeaky voice as her entire face turned a bright bright shade of red. Asami laughed and moved behind Korra and laid her head on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Don't be sorry, you can make it up to me later tonight." Asami whispered in Korra's ear and kissed her cheek. "Now you promised you would show me your old swimming hole, and it's warm enough today to go swimming." Asami said pulling away and walking back into the house.

"Right right! Bikini time!" Korra said joggin up the stairs, Asami laughing as she followed after her.

"You wear a bikini?" Asami said coming into Korra's room and watching her dig through her drawers. Korra looked up as she pulled out some blue material.

"Duh I wear a bikini, you really think I'm going to hide all this taunt thick muscle?" Korra said flexing, knowing Asami loved watching her muscles.

Asami laughed and dug in her bag and pulled out a string bikini, make sure Korra could clearly see it. "Still more fabric than mine sweetheart." Asami said with a wink going into the bathroom to change. When she came out she was wearing one of Korra's hoodies over her bathing suit, Korra was wearing a jacket.

"Ready?" Korra asked, her eyes dragging across Asami's body in a languid desirous manner; although all she could see were her finally shape legs leading up to that gorgeous curving figure. Asami just smirked and walked over and grabbed Korra's hand and pulled her down stairs.

"You go start the 4wheeler I'll grab some towels and sandwiches." Asami said kissing Korra's cheek and shoving her out the back door. Asami jogged into the kitchen, Naga on her heels, she moved about the kitchen grabbing sandwiches and drinks, and few other snack like foods. Then she made her way to the hall closet and grabbed towels before walking outside to where Korra was waiting with the 4wheeler.

"You're white steed my princess." Korra said with a smirk reving the engine a little. Asami laughed and packed their goodies into the box behind the seat and hopped on behind Korra, wrapping her arms around her waist and leaning in very close. She laid her head on Korra's shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Lets ride of into the sunset…well later." Asami said and then kissed her cheek. "Come on raise some dust!" She said pulling back a little so she could yell. Korra sped off with dust flying behind them, both girls laughing. It took twenty minutes to get to the spot Korra liked to swim at. It was a deep pond that lead out to a calm stream, a waterfall casting down some rocks at one end from a stronger river.

Asami gasped at how pretty it was, trees cast long shadow over the water and small pale flowers bloomed all around; it was like looking at a fairy garden. "It's so perfect." Asami said softly taking Korra's hand as she smiled at the mystical scene before her. Korra was watching her reaction with a smile that could only be described as heavenly.

Korra moved behind her and wrapped her arms around her and kissed her shoulder as she pushed her hands into the front pocket of the hoodie, where her fingers tangled with asami's. "I thought you might like it. Now lets go in." Korra said kissing her neck and then pulling away and pulling her jacket off. Asami stared at Korra for a minuet, taking her in. She was wearing a very sporty looking suit, more like a sports bra and shorts, but spirits did it make her look like the finest piece of meat.

Korra ran and jumped into the water, a large splash sending water spray high into the air. Asami laughed and pulled Korra's hoodie over her head, Korra's eyes instantly flashing to watch her girlfriend. Asami was wearing a small black string bikini, a small gear shape on the side of the left breast; and another one on the corner of her bikini above her right butt cheek.

Korra's mouth hung open as she watched Asami slowly and sexily walk into the water, all the while watching Korra drool over her. "See something you like there Avatar?" Asami asked as she came into the deeper water that covered her middrift. Korra swam over and wrapped her arms around her waist, the water making it that much easier.

"Not something I like, but something I love. And I have to tell you, if I wasn't already turned on by the idea of finally getting to have my way with you tonight, seeing you in this bathing suit would certainly have done it." Korra said leaning in for a kiss. Asami laughed and kissed her back before pushing her away and swimming into deeper water.

"You know Korra, you're parents are going to be gone for the week now; we should pace ourselves." Asmai said with a wink.

Korra groaned and swam after her catching her easily.

"Fine I'll pace myself, I'll have my way with you hear and then wait till after dinner." Korra said dragging Asami into the alcove hidden behind the water fall and pressing her against the moss cover rock. "Now I think I remember you saying something about needing to be loud so I better hear you." Korra said in a husky voice that already had Asami getting wet.

Korra:

Korra shoved her mouth against Asami's, her hands finding her hips and lifting her up on to the rock above so that she was partially out of the water. Korra groaned as she felt the familer tingling rising in the pit of her stomach, the feeling she always got when she was kissing this girl. "I love your mouth." Korra mumbled moving down to Asami's perfectly shapely pale neck.

Korra kissed her way back to Asami's mouth and pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and sucked it. Asami let out a loud groan and Korra smirked as she pulled away. Asami's lips were already swollen, and her eyes were heavily lidded as she gave Korra a long longing stare. Her chest was moving up and down as her breathing became shorter. Korra smirked and leaned down pulling the side of Asami's suit down and pulling a hardening nipple into her mouth.

Asami let out a soft groan, not the one Korra wanted to hear but it was a start. Korra knew that Asam's breast were not her selling point in sex, but spirits were they the selling points for Korra. Korra wanted to see if there was something she could do to change Asami's turn on. She slowly let her tongue wander to the underside of Asami's breast and was surprised at the sudden intake of air.

Korra smirked as she moved up to Asami's nipple and began to suck it again, this time she used more force. She sucked the peak into her mouth and was rewarded as Asami' pushed her breast further into Korra's mouth. "Spirits never felt this good before!" Asami said in a breathless whisper. Korra's confidence soared and she started to suck even harder, adding in a few nips.

The first time Korra lightly bit down Asami threw her head back and let out a sound Korra couldn't believe she was hearing. It was an exclamation that was both loud and soft, a long ooooooo sound that had Korra's heart leaping in exceiment. Korra's mind raced with this new revelation, Asami liked it rough!

Korra pulled herself away from the fresh tasting skin of her girlfriend and captured her lips again. Asami arms were around Korra's neck in an instant, her fingers tangling in the soft brown locks; nails digging lightly into her scalp. When Korra pulled away again she was smirking at Asami. "So you like it a little rougher aye?" She said as her hands wandered down to grasp Asami's hips harshly.

Asami groaned and nodded "Maybe just a little….." Asami broke off as Korra hauled Asami against her by her butt, grasping her firmly and kneading her cheek through the fabric of her bathing suit. "Okay a lot!" Asami said as she clutched Korra close to her, her breathing hitching up another level. Korra smirked as sunk her teeth into Asami's neck, not super hard but there would certainly be a hikkie there tomorrow. Asami clutched Korra closer as another groan slipped from her mouth. Korra carefully got them up out of the water and on the the rocks, laying Asami down and straddling her waist. "Spirits I've been waiting to do this for so long." Korra mumbled as she leaned down and kissed Asami, their bodies lining up perfectly with one another.

Korra used her teeth and untied Asami's batihng suit before carefully peeling it away and setting it to the side; she didn't want to run the risk of losing their clothes. Asami was smiling and watching, not really helping Korra along but enjoying the ride, which Korra was more than happy about. Korra was about to dig into the feast that was her girlfriends body when Asami held a hand up.

"Look here if you're going to have me outside, which I would like to point out I have strongly objected to, you'd better be as naked as me; That's the very least you can do." Asami said with a sensual smirk. Korra gave her a look that sent a shiver down Asami's spine.

"Alright then, undress me. But that's all you get to do." Korra said mocking Asami's words from a few nights ago. Asami swallowed visibly and nodded as she sat up, her hands running up Korra's sides. Korra shivered and watched as Asami pulled the tight fabric over her head, and once Korra consented to standing up, got her bottoms off.

Once they were both naked as the day they were born Korra moved back to straddling Asami. "Okay I'm undressed, now lay back and shut up as I have my way with you." Korra said giving Asami a passionate kiss before moving down her body. Asami groaned and smiled.

"Yes ma'am." Asami groaned out as Korra came to her core and began to tease her. Korra took her time teasing Asami, licking and kissing the sensitive skin normally hidden by yards of fabric. Asami was groaning and moaning, and when Korra found a particually nice spot she would twist and gasp. Korra was enjoying herself, she was tasting and teasing all the spots she'd missed that first time.

Korra made sure Asami flew high in the heavens several times before she gave in to her own desire to fly with her. "I can't hold it back anymore I really need you." Korra whispered in Asami's ear as she came back down from her third orgasm. Asami nodded and pulled Korra to her, wrapping her legs tightly around her waist.

"I certainly won't be stopping you." Asami whispered back and she moved her hips against Korra's. Korra groaned and laughed as Asami flipped them and ground into her harder. The leaned back on their arms and pushed their cores together and moved with one another. Just like with their dancing moving together in this manner was like a magical experience.

Both of them let out loud groans as they came with one another before laying back against the rocks, feeling very satisfied and foggy minded. Korra pulled Asami to her and spooned against her back, her arms going around her slim frame. "And to think we get to have fun like this for the entire week! I can have you in all those places I said when we first got here." She said as she kissed the back of her shoulder.

Asami smiled and turned around in Korra's arms so they faced one another. "Mhm, Plus we can try other things too. I will say I'm not against blindfolds, or a little tying up." Asami said trailing her hands up Korra's sides making her groan.

"Woman you are going to be the death of me." Korra said rolling them so she was over top of Asami. Asami's arms went around her neck as she laughed and pulled Korra to her for a kiss.

"Nope no dying till I've finished with you." Asami murmured against her lips. "And I will never be finished with you." She whispered and they both laughed. They kissed lightly and teased one another, the sound of the water fall echoning around them….that is until Opal appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Korra Asami! Tenzin WOAH! Guys this is not the place for sex!" She yelled and Korra and Asami scrambled into the water amidst angry yells about privacy.


	17. Chapter 17

Asami:

Opal showing up had been a big surprise, the cold water hitting her all to bare skin had been another shocking surprise. Korra quickly shooed Opal off, swearing left and right about how she didn't care what Tenzin wanted the answer was no. Asami got one thing in before Opal drove off, and it was to ask what she was doing there. Apparently she was doing some training with Tenzin, what that training was Asami didn't know.

Once Opal had taken off Korra climbed back up the rocks and got their cloths, at least that's what she told Asami. Korra came diving back into the water with her suit on but did not hand Asami hers. "Nope not for you, you only get the bottoms. You'll just have to go topless." Korra said thinking she was super clever. Asami rolled her eyes and tied her bikini bottom back on before gliding out of the water and grabbing a towel and wrapping around her torso with a smirk.

"Or I dry off, don't go back in the water and pull your hoodie on." Asami said as she pulled a blanket out and laid it out in the grass. Asami sighed as she laid down in the sun, her arms behind her head. She could hear Korra moving around in the water, and she didn't notice when that sound stopped. She was enjoying the feeling of the sun on her skin, the cool breeze sending a round of shivers across her body.

She didn't hear Korra sneak up, but she did notice when the towel was suddenly pulled open and the sun stop hitting her body as Korra was straddling her again. Korra's hair was dripping onto Asami exposed stomach, a devious smirk playing at her lips as her eyes roved over the pale flesh beneath her. Asami shivered, not just because without the towel she was a little cold, but also because of the water dripping onto her stomach and rolling away; and the way Korra was looking at her.

Asami thought she might die with the way Korra was eating her with her eyes. She didn't move to cover herself. Not much point since Korra was holding the towel at her sides. Korra smiled and leaned down and placed a kiss on Asami's stomach, making her groan. "Hey I really don't want to do this out in the open. You got lucky with the water fall bit, so why not hand me you're hoodie and we can head back to the house." Asami said reaching up and stroking Korra's cheek.

Korra gave her a smile and leaned in and kissed her. "Alright, I guess an all-day swimming adventure was more than enough. Let's get dinner when we get back. Those sandwiches did nothing to fill me up." Korra said smiling as she grabbed her hoodie and pulled it over Asami's head.

"Nothing gets rid of your hunger." Asami said with a laugh pulling the warm fabric down to cover herself. Korra laughed and nodded as she stood and gave Asami a hand up. She looked at Asami playfully.

"You want to drive back?" She asked pulling Asami to her by her waist. Asami giggled and nodded before hopping in front and patting the seat for Korra. Korra packed the blanket away and hopped on, pressing her body close to Asami's. "Don't go tooo…" Korra was cut off and Asami shot them forward like a bullet. Normally the drive would have taken thirty or so minuets, this time it took no more that fifteen.

"Damn Asami you drive like a mad woman!" Korra said with a laugh as she kissed Asami's cheek and hopped off the 4wheeler. Asami smirked and got off as well rubbing her hands together as she smiled happily.

"Hey the faster the better! I like things fast, a rough…."Asami said as she walked past trailing her fingers across Korra jaw. "I'm going to go shower, then I'll make dinner." Asami said moving her hips provacativly as she walked into the house. Korra followed the hand that trailed across her jaw, her eyes eating Asami's figure up.

"Right shower then dinner. I'll do the same, with you that is." Korra said coming up behind Asami and wrapping her arms tightly around her waist. Asami sighed as Korra began to lightly nibble on her neck, her mouth ghosting over the bruises she'd made earlier that day at the waterfall.

"Korra we'll never get any dinner at this rate." Asami said in mock displeasure as she leaned her head to the side so Korra had more room. Asami melted into Korra's arms as she trialed her warm lips over the shell of her ear groaning in defeat. "Hurry." Asami whispered and pushed her way into bathroom, Korra right behind her.

"Don't rush me woman, one of these days we're going to take our time doing this. Always feels like we're trying to rush so we won't get caught. I swear tonight we are going to do this properly, and slowly." Korra muttered as she walked to the shower and turned it on, all the while keeping Asami tightly wrapped in her arms.

Once the water was running she turned her hungry eyes onto Asami, and Asami felt like her gaze was melting everything inside of her. "Mmmmm" Asami said with a smile at the thought of her girlfriends words. Asami pulled away from Korra and pulled the hoodie over her head and smirked as Korra caught side of her bare and perky nipples.

Asami put a hand up to stop Korra's forward advances to capture her breast in her hands. Asami slowly reached a hand down and untied her bathing suit bottom and lead it slide to the floor with a soft plop. Korra's eyes watched the bottom all the way to the floor, her pupil's dilating with each slide of skin. "You can join me once you have no clothes." Asami said with a smirk stepping into the shower and letting the hot water cascade over her body.

Korra followed her in after only a few seconds, instantly sliding her body against Asami's under the spray. Asami sighed and leaned back into the warm naked flesh pressed against her back. "Here let me get you all cleaned up." Korra whispered in Asami's hear huskily. Asami heard the click of a soap bottle and sighed as Korra's warm hands began to wander over her arms as she lightly lathered until bubbles appeared on her skin.

The smell of cherry blossoms filled the air as Korra began to swirl her fingers over Asami's stomach and breast. The circular motion of Korra's fingers had Asami beginning to pant. Korra moved down lower on Asami's body, coming to her legs, and Asami nearly collapsed. Her legs were her sensitive spot and Korra knew that. "Brace yourself against the wall." Korra whispered against Asami's thigh.

Asami nodded and did as she was told, Asami's arms shook as Korra peppered her thighs and calves with kisses and she lightly rinsed the skin. Asami's body ached as Korra continued to torture Asami by lavishing all her attention on the skin of her legs. Asami was so engrossed in the feeling of Korra's hands on her legs she didn't even notice that Korra had shifted her legs apart.

Asami loud out a loud squeak as Korra's mouth came in contact with her center. Asami was lost the world became nothing but the feeling between her legs, the smell of the soap, the warmth of the water and Korra's body. It wasn't that Asami couldn't get a thought in, but that everything her brain could get up had to do with what was happening. She felt the onset of her orgasm, her body tightening around Korra's fingers and head. She let out a silent cry, she couldn't even muster enough brain cells to say anything.

Korra smirked as she came up, Asami was trembling a little and her eyes droop with sleepy satisfaction. "I think I'm all cleaned up." Asami purred pulling Korra to her and kissing her passionately. She could taste herself on Korra's lips, a salty tang that only made Asami acutely aware of Korra's taste underneath. "You notice we've been in the water a lot today?" Asami asked as she wrapped her arms around Korra's neck and leaned back against the shower wall, forcing Korra to lean into her.

"Mhm, water makes everything better." Korra muttered laying soft kisses to Asami's breast. Asami pulled away a little and shook her head.

"Not really, I think it only works with us because you're trying to stick a dick in me." Asami said and then her eyes widen at her own words before she burst out laughing. "Oh Spirits that sounded so gross…." Asami said between breaths, Korra laughing with her. Once she was composed again she smirked and Korra and flipped them so Korra was against the wall.

"Now I think you're still dirty and I'm all cleaned up." Asami said seductively leaning in and capturing Korra's mouth for a sly kiss. Asami slid her tongue along Korra's bottom lip before shoving her tongue past Korra's and diving into her mouth. Asami grabbed Korra roughly and flushed their bodies together. "So you know how I like you giving it rough?" Asami asked in Korra's ear, breathlessly blowing on it and smirking as Korra shivered.

"y-yes." Korra stuttered out with a sigh as Asami hands began to wander.

"I like giving it rough too baby, prepare for a world rocking time." Asami said before leaning down and nibbling Korra's throat before biting down on it hard.

Korra:

Korra let out a loud moan as Asami bit her neck, spirits this girl was turning her on. If she hadn't already been soaking when she came into the shower, and then watching Asami climax, that one bite would have had her dripping. Asami was roughly kneading her body, pulling and pushing and biting; and Korra was loving it. She'd never been one for rougher sex, it just never seemed appealing; but if Asami was the one dishing it Korra couldn't help but jump on board.

"A-asami." Korra muttered and Asami began to make her way down to Korra's chest. Asami was gentle for a second, and then Korra last track of everything as she left hickies everywhere; but at least most of these would be easily concealed. Asami paying special attention to her nipples, sucking them with so much force Korra was surprised Asami hadn't sucked in the whole thing. And then she added her teeth, lightly nibbling the taunt peaks and Korra heard herself let out a soft yell.

Suddenly Asami's hand was at Korra's core and the world was spinning with pleasure. Asami was pushing her harder and harder, thrusting her fingers at a pace Korra thought impossibly fast; and Korra was meeting her thrust for thrust. She was moaning, and letting out pants, she didn't even know she'd made a noise. It was almost as though Korra wasn't in control of herself, she was nothing but primal instinct.

The orgasm hit her suddenly, when Asami said she was going to rock the world Korra hadn't though she meant literally. But the world when black and Korra's eyes squeezed tight as pleasure spread through her body. Korra heard the cry of pleasure as though from afar, like she was no longer in her body but watching the scene before her. Asami was still suckling her, and her hand was still moving with amazing force.

Finally her body came down, she was twitching and felt super sensitive. "Asami you have to take your hand away. I can't figure out if it feels good or hurts right now." Korra said in a hoarse breathless way. Asami smirked and nodded pulling her hand away from Korra's body and sucking the fingers into her mouth.

"I like to think it's a little of both, good because it gets you riding that after orgasm feelings and bad because you've cum so hard that the idea of that pleasure right then hurts." Asami said matter a factly as she grabbed some soap and began to wash Korra's body. When they finally got out of the shower Korra was starving.

"Hey about we just go out to eat tonight? You can drive? And when we come back I'll make us a nice warm fire and we can sit and cuddle; you were right we should have paced ourselves, I'm all sexed out for today…..well at least for a couple hours." Korra said thoughtfully kissing Asami's cheek.

Asami gave Korra a heart warming smile. "Sound's perfect." She said softly kissing Korra's lips gently. Korra was a little surprised at the tender way Asami was treating her now. When she'd been lathering her body she'd been so gentle Korra almost hadn't notice she was being washed. Was it normal to have rough sex and then be all gentle?

"Babe if I didn't break in the shower I'm not going to break out here." Korra said giving Asami a smirk. Asami quirked an eyebrow up and smiled slowly. She grabbed Korra by the waist and forced their mouths together, their teeth knocking slightly. Korra groaned and smiled at Asami as she pulled away. Korra bit down on Asami's lip and was rewarded with a moan, biting a little harder….a little to hard.

"Ow." Asami said as Korra let go tasting the coppery taint of blood. Asami was looking at her with dark teasing eyes. "I'll pay you back later baby, for now lets go get some food before you try to eat me." Asami said with a wink walking out of the bathroom completely naked.

Korra couldn't believe it, she'd just bitten Asami's lip so hard she'd drawn blood; and Asami seemed to have liked it…shit! Korra chased after her girlfriend, not even notcing the fact she was completely bare to the world as well. Asami was already half way to being dressed, she looked over her shoulder at Korra and smiled brightly. "I picked out what I wanted you to wear." Asami said pulling a black V-neck over her head and walking out of the room.

Korra pulled the cloths on, a blue T-shirt, jeans, and her boots. Korra smirked, at least Asami had good taste in clothes. Once Korra was dressed she ran down the stairs and into the garage where she found Asami leaning against a motorcycle with a pair of goggles and two helmets. "You're dad and I fixed this baby up, want a ride hot stuff?" Asami asked Korra with a smirk.

Korra walked over and pulled the helmet on, then grabbed the other and shoved it onto Asami's head. "Show me what this kitten can do." Korra said throwing her leg over the bike and waiting. Asami smirked tightening the helmet and moving in front of Korra. Korra's arms went around Asami's waist as the door to the garage opened up on a clear and perfect sunset.

Asami gunned the engine and they shot forward like a bullet, Korra letting out a cheer as she wrapped herself tightly around Asami.


	18. Chapter 18

Asami:

The summer was almost over and Asami was rushing to try and get ready. It was the night before the festival and they were meeting Korra's family at a local pub to celebrate. Asami had been busy helping Tonraq fix up the bike and th 4wheeler all day, she'd barely seen Korra. In fact for the past week they'd spend little to no time together. After there week long adventure with sex they'd been all cuddly and stuff, but now they seemed to be in a rut.

"Asami come on!" Korra yelled from downstairs, and Asami could hear her jogging up the steps two at a time. She came into the room looking pissed as what. "I swear you take the longest freaking time to get ready!" Korra almost growled out as she crossed her arms and watched Asami bustle around the room.

Asami rolled her eyes and continued to get ready. "I'm sorry I figured it would be good if I didn't smell like oil and looked good for your family. I just want to make sure I make good impressions." Asami said feeling her own blood boil a little as Korra's anger rolled over her in waves.

"Shit Asami wear a damn sack for a ll I care just get in the freaking car! I don't give a shit what you look like, we're going to be late. And I'm sick of always waiting for you fashionable ass to be ready." Korra said angrily. Asami knew something was bothering Korra, something she didn't want to tell Asami; but that didn't give her the right to treat Asami like this. "I'll be waiting downstairs." Korra said marching out of the room.

Once she was gone Asami walked over to the bed and grabbed her Pj's and walked into the guest room as she texted Korra.

 **Asami: Don't worry about waiting on my ass, just go. I'm not in the mood to have a good time.**

Asami changed and crawled into the bed with a sniff. She didn't notice that Naga was in the room, but as tears started to collect in the corners of her eyes a cold wet nose pushed into her face, and a scratching tongue licked her cheek. Asami reached out and wrapped her arms around the dog, who laid down with her head on Asami's shoulder and gave a soft whine.

"I know she's just upset, but I'm tired." Asami said as she calmed down. She heard the truck start up, heard it move away; and as the motor became a sound far off in the distance Asami began to cry in earnest.

Asami wasn't sure when she fell asleep, but she woke up to the sound of birds chirping and sun streaming into her window. Asami's eyes were dry, and she felt miserable. She knew she needed to talk to Korra but she didn't want to be seen like this….but all her stuff was in Korra's room. Asami sighed and rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling, her hand reaching out and stroking Naga's fur gently.

"What do you think Naga?" Asami askede softly as she played with Naga's ears. Naga let out a soft whine and pushed her nose into Asami's side. "Okay we'll wait then." Asami said, she'd barely spoken before there was a soft knock at the door.

"Asami?" Korra asked in a very soft whisper. "Guess you're still asleep…" She said and then Asami heard something being set down in front of the door and then Korra shuffling across the hall to her room.

Asami turned to Naga who thumped her tail and looked at the door with a long whine. "Okay." Asami said and got out of the bed. She padded softly to the door and opened it and looked down. Korra had left a tray with breakfast and a bouget of violets there. Asami couldn't help but smile, she looked over at Korra's door; which was a little cracked. She looked back at the tray, there was too much food for one person.

Asami looked back and Naga whos tail wagged and tongue was lolling out of her mouth. She let out a single bark and Asami smiled and nodded, Naga was good at giving advice. Asami picked up the tray and walked over to Korra's room, she knocked the door frame before coming inside. Korra was laying on the bed with her arm over her eyes, and she breathing heavily.

"Hey, there's too much food for just me….let's eat together." Asami said softly and walked over to the side of the bed Korra normally slept on. Korra sat up surprised, her eyes were red and Asami could see she'd been crying. Asami put the tray on the bedside table so she could get under the blanket, the second she sat down Korra was pulling her close and crying.

"I'm sorry Asami." Korra said and Asami wrapped her arms tightly around Korra and they fell into the bed a pile of arms and legs all wrapped around one another. "I didn't mean to say all that stuff, I was upset and I took it out on you and I'm…."Asami cut her off by smashing their mouths together, her hands holding both of Korra's cheeks.

Asami pulled away but held Korra's face tightly "It's okay Korra, I shouldn't have acted like a child and hid. I should have asked you what was wrong, I knew something was bothering you and I didn't ask." Asami said as she smiled at Korra. "I'm sorry sweetie." She said and lightly kissed Korra again.

Korra moved over top of Asami, holding herself up with her hands. She kissed Asami gently, her mouth wandering down Asami's neck. "You shouldn't have had to ask" Korra said in between kisses. Asami moaned and let her hands trail over Korra's back, happy to let Korra do what Korra needed. "It's almost time to go back to the real world."Korra said as she laid down over top of Asami, her head on Asami's stomach.

She looked at Asami sadly, her expression like that of a dog who just had their bone taken away. "We'll go on to different parts of the country, no more making love at the water fall, or 4wheeler sunsets." Korra said softly and leaned down hiding her nose in Asami's shirt. "I don't want to let you go." Korra whispered and looked back up.

Asami pulled Korra up and kissed her gently, lightly caressing Korra's tongue with her own. When they pulled apart Korra was out of breath. "Baby I'm not letting you go. We might be apart, but we can make it work. Things might be difficult but I love you Korra, Iove you so much." Asami said tears springing to her eyes. Korra leaned in and kissed her again, this time with more force.

They stayed there on the bed, kissing and caressing one another gently until Korra's stomach growled loudly. They pulled apart with laughter. "How about you help me eat this breakfast now?" Asami whispered giving another soft kiss.

Korra laughed and nodded and then roll over to the other side. Asami grabbed te tray and pulled it into her lap. She picked the flowers up and sniffed them lightly. "Why Violets?" Asami asked as Korra took a bite of eggs. Korra swallowed before responding.

"I read this thing online that says back in the old days if you wanted to let a girl know you liked her, and you were another girl, you gave her violets. I wanted you to know how much I liked you, and how sorry I really was." Korra said lifting a fork with a bite of pancake to Asami's mouth. Asami smiled and took the food and swallowed before lightly kissing Korra's cheek.

It was midafternoon before both girl dragged themselves out of bed, and the only reason they did was Senna came in and reminded the girls that they needed to get ready for the festival. They scurried around, getting a little distracted in the shower, getting ready to go on time. Korra was wearing a muscle like shirt with baggy blus pants and a brown pelt with white fur trim around her waist. Her hair, which had finally grown out long enough, was in a small ponytail; two strands framing her face as wolf tails.

Asami was wearing a white dress dress, with white fur trim and pale tan pants underneath. She looked a little washed out with all the white against her pale skin, but she was still drop dead gorgeous. Her hair was tied in a braid and then wrapped around her head, Senna had taken the violets Korra had given her and woven them through her black tresses.

Both girls were waiting downstairs, Korra standing behind Asami; her head on her shoulder as she whispered in her ear. Asami leaned back into Korra with a sigh and a smile, happy to just be in the arms of the person she loved. "So can I hold you all night long?" Korra asked softly nibbling Asami's ear. Asami laughed and snuggled deeper into Korra's arms.

"If you didn't I would feel hurt." Asami murmured as Korra teased her. Korra growled happily and jumped away when her mother came in ranting about not wanting to see Hikkies on Asami's neck all night long.

Korra:

The drive to town seemed to take forever, but that had nothing to do with the fact that Senna kept lecturing Korra about being a proper lady/escort with Asami tonight. Asami was thoroughly enjoying the lecture, Korra could tell by the way she kept hiding her sniggers of laughter. The last five minuets Senna left the girls alone and Asami leaned in and whispered in Korra's ear. "You don't have to be a complete gentleman, I wouldn't mind if you got a little frisky." Asami said and then nibbled Korra's ear before pulling away.

Korra smirked and took Asami's hand in hers. The rest of the car ride was peaceful, the boat ride over to the tribal grounds was a little bumpy; and Asami seemed really nervous. But Korra was proud of the way she gritted her teeth and kept quiet. Korra couldn't be happier that Asami was coming with her, even if the water wasn't Asami's favorite thing in the world.

Once they got the island everyone unloaded and all of a sudden the beach was alive with colorful tents and the clamorous voices of dozens of people. The island was alive with the sound of the tribe, once all the tents were sets drums and reed pipes appeared almost out of thin air and the sound of the waves was washed away with the sound of music.

Asami's eyes were open wide as Korra walked her around the beach to look at the different things set up. There were tents with people selling goods, charms and tribal totems, homemade blankets and cloths. Korra held Asami's hand tightly, feeling like the world was at peace so long as this woman was beside her. They stopped to look at several tents, most of which held simple little bobbles. Asami seemed to filled with wonder and Korra was happy to see her smiling.

As the afternoon wore on games were started, archery and hunting games; boat racing, and wood carving too. Korra participated in the boat racing, winning by a mile, and in the archery, she came in second. Asami cheered her on from the side, basically jumping up and down the entire time.

As the sun began to set giant fires were made and the dark of the night was filled with the orange glow. A meal was made over the open fire and everyone laughed and ate until they were ready to burst. Asami was sitting between Korra's legs, leaning against her, her head resting on Korra's shoulder. Korra had her arms wrapped around Asami's waist, their fingers tangled together. Korra was leaning against a log sitting near the fire, quiet happy to be holding the girl she loved.

"You look stunning in the fires glow." Korra whispered softly as she leaned down and nibbled lightly on Asami's neck. Asami moaned and smiled as she snuggled deeper into Korra's arms.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." Asami said playfully and Korra chuckled as she slowly kissed her way across Asami's jaw.

Korra paused and moved to Asami's ear, and was rewarded when Asami let out a deep soft groan. "Not a single one. I only talk to one girl like this, and she'd sitting in my arms right now." Korra said tightening her grip on Asami. Once the moon was high in the sky the music picked up again and Korra pulled Asami to her feet. "Time to shine." Korra said as she pulled Korra over to where the dancing was happening.

The girls moved into place and it was like any other time they danced together, the world faced into nothingness and they were left in their own world together. The music was steady and the the drumming was making Korra's heart pound faster. The dancing began with a simple foot stomping and shuffling along in the sand. The pipes soon pick up with the drum as the dancer started goin around in a circle with one another.

Korra had taught Asami this dance, it was called 'The Dance to Life'. It was simple, it was a dance to the ansestors to thank them for the life of the spring, and the coming darkened death of winter. As the pipes became louder the dancing became faster and people were almost running around the fire as they moved their feet and arms in union.

Korra caught glimpse of Asami every now and them and couldn't help the swell of happiness when she found her dancing with the rest of the tribe. Korra got the feeling that Asami was just meant to be here, that she was born to be a part of Korra's life. Several other dances were performed before everyone began to go into their tents to sleep.

Senna and Tonraq had set up a separate tent for the girls, something about they wanted to be able to sleep tonight. They had both gone to sleep a little after the dancing began, and once the dancing ended most everyone else had called it a night and gone to their tents. There were only a few young couples moving around in the moonlight, one such couple was Asami and Korra.

They were walking hand in hand down the beach, and that was where the morning sun found them. They sat on the beach and watched the sun come up, spreading warm oranges, pinks, and purples dancing across the sky. Asami was once again sitting between Korra's legs, and Korra was leaning againt a rock, quiet happy with the world.

The tents were broken down and everyone returned to the mainland where they all went their separate ways. The drive back to the house proved quiet, Asami and Korra fell asleep nestle against one another. The next couple of days were spent talking about the festival, and talking about the last two weeks before the girls left for school.

They were all sitting around the dinner table talking and laughing when Asami's cell phone started ringing. She excused herself and went to answer it, after ten minuets Korra got a little worried and went to find her. She was sitting on the porch looking at the ground with a blank expression. "Hey what wrong?"

Korra asked coming and sitting down and putting an arm over Asami's shoulder. Asami looked at her with dead eyes, tears beginning to gather. "My fathers dead…..there was an accident and…."Asami burst into tears and Korra pulled her closer.


	19. Chapter 19

Asami:

The next day Asami moved around as though she was lost. Korra and Senna kept a constant watch on her, even Tonraq was sitting vigil with her. Korra handled everything, by the next morning they had plane tickets on the first plane out the next day and Asami's fathers house staff knew to prepare for their arrival. When Korra told Asami all this she started to cry again, although this time it was happier tears as she hugged and clung to Korra for dear life.

Senna and Tonraq came with them, they kept saying that this was a family matter and they needed to be there; and Asami seemed happy to have them coming. The flight seemed endless, Korra and Tonraq slept a lot. Senna tried to engage Asami, to keep her mind busy, but the closer they go to New York the further Asami seemed to drift away.

By the time they got to the Sato mansion it was early evening and everyone was ready to sleep. The butler met them at the door and pulled Asami into a hug, she started to cry again. They were fed a meal and everyone trooped up to there assigned rooms to sleep before the funeral tomorrow morning. The estate manager had handled all the arrangments so Asami could mourn in peace.

Korra's things had been placed in a room across from Asami's, and Korra assumed that Asami had been the one to request this. They hadn't slept in separate beds in three months, they hadn't slept in separate rooms in almost a year. The second Korra moved away from her side to the door Asami snapped to.

"Where are you going?" She asked in an almost paniced voic, reaching over and taking Korra's hand.

Korra gave her a smile and squeezed her hand. "My stuffs in here. Didn't you tell them to put it in the spare room?" Korra asked softly, her parents were several doors down and they had gone to bed two hours ago.

"No no you're not going anywhere without me! I mean unless you want to sleep over there, I mean I don't want you to…" Korra cut Asami off by bringing her into her arms and kissing her cheek gently.

"Lets go to sleep babe." Korra said as she took Asami's hand and pulled her into Asami's room. Asami's sighed and followed with a small grin on her face, at least she still had Korra in her life. They changed, Korra wearing one of Asami's…what she liked to call her fat shirts, and her boxers to bed. Asami pulled on a night dress and slipped into the red sheets and waited for her girlfriend.

Korra took her time, she wasn't sure what she could do to help Asami right now. After a few minuets she came out and smiled as Asami smiled at her. She slipped under the blankets next to Asami and Asami instantly curled up to her side. Korra sighed and looked at Asami. "You want to be the little spoon tonight?" She asked softly and Asami nodded slightly and sniffed as she rolled over.

Korra snuggled up tight against Asami's back, her arm wrapped tight around the pale beauty. She kissed the back her neck and watched as Asami slowly relaxed into her.

"I don't know if I can handle this tomorrow." Asami said softly and Korra could tell she was about to cry again. Asami couldn't believe her father was gone, she couldn't believe she'd never seen him again. This was all to much, and it was on top of the fact that she started college soon and she was going to be separated from Korra.

"You don't have to. Whatever you feel tomorrow just let it go, don't try to hold it in. Me, Mom, and Dad are all here to help you so don't try to hold it in. We're going to get you through tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that, and everyday after this night." Korra said and then kissed that spot on the back of Asami's neck that always made her shiver.

Asami's shook and little and spun around in Korra's arm'r and wrapped her tight around her. "I love you, I love you so much Korra. Please promise you won't ever leave me." Asami whispered clutching Korra to her like Korra might be a dream.

Korra chuckled and kissed the top of Asami's head. "Cross my heart babe, I'm not going anywhere. No one else could ever be right for me, so your stuck with me till the end of time." Korra said knowing that it was corny enough to make Asami laugh. Asami did laugh and pulled away and gave Korra a soft wet kiss. She rolled back over and Korra pulled her close, Asami snuggled in and they fell into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning Asami was a bundle of nerves, she paced the floor and the slightest sound made her jump. Senna eventually got Asami to sit down and drink some tea with her, which got the genius to clam down considerably. When it was time they loaded up into the Sato limo and drove to the burial site. Asami wasn't surprised to find that no one was there.

Her father had made a few huge mistakes in the last two years which had made him a hated public official. She was sad that no one could put that behind them and come to see the dead off. The funeral was simple and sweet, and Asami's eyes stayed dry the entire time. They watched the coffin lower and Korra thought Asami would cry but she didn't. She stood there watching it go lower and lower with an unreadable expression.

After the grave was covered Asami laid a bouquet of flowers over the grave, and then on the one next to ut; which Korra realized was her mothers. That was when the flood gates opened. Asami put a hand on her father's grave and began to cry harder than Korra had ever seen. The sight of both her parents graves seemed to have been Asami's undoing.

Senna pulled Asami to her and held her until Asami's tears stopped. Then she pulled away a tiny bit and wiped at the eyes of the black haired girl. She gave her a soft smile before cupping both her cheeks. "Always remember that they loved you and that they would be so proud of the woman you've become. And I know this because I'm proud of you and I'm only a surrogate." She said with a smile and Asami laughed and nodded.

Once they returned home Asami seemed to become a happy sad person of sorts. She laughed and told stories about her father from when she was little. There were of course tears but she would smile and wipe at them and say "he would be laughing right now." By that night she seemed to have hit a rock. The household staff had asked what they were to do and Asami had drawn a blank.

When the butler had asked when she would be moving all her things in it had hit her, they expected her to live in the giant mansion all by herself. This seemed to make her crack and she began to cry again. That night as they went to sleep Korra could tell that Asami was trying to work out the house situation, ad while she wanted to help this was something Asami had to figure out on her own.

Asami turned into Korra and sighed as Korra pulled her closer, she needed help she didn't know what to do. "Korra I don't want to live in the house. It has way to many memories, good or bad it's to much at this point." Asami whispered and Korra stroked her hair gently.

"You don't have to live here, you can move out and sell the house. Or you can turn it into something else, like a bed and breakfast!" Korra said and Asami let out a soft laugh. "I'm only half teasing. Pema and Tenzin have been thinking about moving to this area and they would be the best bed and breakfast owners." Korra continued like this had just come to her.

The more Asami heard the more she liked what she was hearing, this plan made good use of her childhood home, the staff could stay on; and someone she cared about would be here using the space. "You really think they would be up for the job? You know like if I called tomorrow and asked them and everything?" Asami asked hesitantly.

Korra pulled away a little and nodded excitedly. "They would totally be up for it. But now would be the time to call, time difference you know." Korra said and Asami nodded as she jumped out of the bed and walked over to the phone. She came back and laid down, Korra cuddling up against her as Asami put the number in.

"Hey Pema?" Asami said and Korra watched her smile. "Yeah everything's okay I guess. I just…..I had an idea, well Korra had the idea and I thought it was good so I wanted to call and ask you." Korra watched as Asami listened for a bit, a wispy smile playing at her lips. "Korra says your family was thinking about moving to the area. I have a proposition for you."

By the time the call ended Asami was feeling much better, she smiled at the sleeping Korra who's arm was draped over her. She stroked the tan girls hair several time before sliding down in the bed and nuzzling her face into Korra's neck. She slept better that night than she had in days, and in the morning when she woke up Korra wasn't there.

She was a little unhappy about that so she crawled out of the bed in search of the other girl, and found her in the kitchen cooking over the stove. Asami came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. "No no no you aren't suppose to be awake yet!" Korra said with a smile as she tried to stir a pan of eggs.

"What do you want me to go back to bed?" Asami asked as she kissed Korra's neck, smirking into the soft warm flesh. Korra shivered and sighed.

"No but I was trying to bring you breakfast in bed. I thought I'd gotten up soon enough." Korra said with a pout. Asami laughed and kissed her cheek.

"I'll go wait in bed then, but you have to spend the day there with me." Asami said softly and let the tip of her tongue flick out to touch Korra's ear. Korra shivered and nodded.

Asami moved back upstairs and waited for her super sweet girlfriend to come upstairs with her.

Korra:

Breakfast in bed soon turned into all day in bed, and the girls certainly didn't sleep. Korra let Asami do whatever she needed to keep her happy, and Asami did everything she could to show Korra how much she loved her. There was a only a week and a few days left before they would be apart, and Korra knew that this was going to be the worst separation of her life.

It was always hard saying goodbye to her parents, but this time it would be different; it was like Korra was cutting a part of herself off. By evening Senna had managed to drag the girls from their bed, a protesting Korra grumbling all the while. It was worth it when they came downstairs to a dinner set up with a fire and Mako, Bolin, and Opal there to surprise them. Mako hugged Asami and then moved to Korra, Bolin lifted Asami up and held her tight as he whispered something to her.

When he moved on Korra could see tears in her girlfriends eyes, they were quickly wiped away as she laughed and pulled Opal into a hug. The dinner was lively and happy, and Korra was excited to see Asami smiling and telling stories all through the visit. It was also the first time all of them had been able to talk about where they were going. Mako was staying in the city, and Korra was happy when Mako suggested that Asami and he live together.

She felt a lot better knowing that Asami wouldn't be all alone here in the city, and that someone would be with her at home. Bolin and Opal were going to a school near Korra's so they decided they'd get a house together as well, Asami seemed okay with this; although she did take Korra's hand and hold it like she was trying to make her stay.

Once everyone left Senna and Tonraq announced they would be leaving in the morning, early. They told the girls goodbye knowing they would never get up early enough to see them off. Asami arranged for the butler to drive them and wished them a safe trip as she shed a few tears at saying goodbye. Korra bawled for a little bit but pulled it together once she and Asami went up to her room.

Korra walking out of the bathroom to find Asami standing there is a short lacy red nightdress, her mouth went dry at the sight. Asami blushed and rubbed her upper arm nervously, making her breast squish together and flash more skin out of the un-concealing lace. "I want to make our last few days together special. I know you leave in three days and I want to give you as many memories to keep you satisfied as I could." She said in a soft sweet voice.

It was like honey to Korra's ears, rich, sweet, and above all perfect. Asami Sato, the girl that everyone wanted to be with was standing there in a naughty nightie blushing at Korra like a virgin as she asked Korra to sleep with her. Korra mmoved across the room and pulled Asami's mouth to her own and tried to convey all her feeling into that one action.

When she pulled away a string of spit followed and she laughed and she wiped it away. "Asami nothing could be more special than knowing that you are mine, but I won't say no to some hot steamy bedroom sex." Korra said with a smirk and Asami laughed as she draped her arms over the younger girl.

"Good because I had some ideas of things we could try, but it's a little embarrassing." Asami said and her blush returned. Korra looked at Asami with a hopeful curius expression.

"Do tell Miss Sato, I'll be happy to do anything….or play with anything you feel comfortable enough to use on you." Korra said with a smirk.

Asami got a little bolder and smirked. "I was planning on doing you first, now go lay down and close your eyes." Asami said kissing her nose. Korra nodded and did as she was told. To say she was excited was an understatement. They had talked about trying out some toys, not because their sex life was boring; they'd just got going. But being apart was going to be hard, and having a little experience with toys would certainly help on those lonely nights that were ahead.

Korra sighed as she felt the bed dip and the warmth of Asami hover over her. "Open your eyes." Asami whispered in her ear and then sucked the lobe into her mouth. Korra opened them and couldn't figure out what was different, that is till she felt something rub against her core gently. She glanced down to Asami's waist and her eyes went a little wider as she spotted a strap on. "Wanna try?" Asami asked in the same nervous voice.

Korra smirked "Hell yeah!"

To say that they found a new way to have sex would ave been an understatement. Korra had several orgasm before Asami would even let her take the toy off and have fun with it. Once they were both spent they laid in Asami's bed breathing heavily. "I don't think we've gone that many rounds since the day at the water fall." Korra said between breaths.

Asami laughed and nodded as she kissed the side of Korra's neck. "I'll agree with that. But I think it's good we don't do it like this all the time, my body might never work again if we did." She said just as breathlessly and Korra laughed. They fell asleep with happy smile and sore bodies, but they were happy to have a more memories for once they were apart.

The next morning Korra slept in and woke to Asami sitting the window seat reading. She was wearing a tank top and some of Korra's shorts and Korra smirked as she watched her. Eventually she got up without Asami noticeing, that is till a dressed Korra plopped down on the seat next to her and then laid down with her head in her lap and looked up at the book she was reading.

"Good?" Korra asked as Asami smiled and reached down and ran her fingers through the brown hair of her lover.

"I love it, my mother use to read it to me when I was a little girl. Peter Pan is one of my faveorites." Asami said softly as she stroked Korra's soft hair, which had grown out considerably over the last few moves.

"Read it to me?" Korra asked and settle more comfortably into Asami's lap. Asami smiled and nodded but shift so that Korra had to get up, then she pulled Korra into her lap; her back against Asami's chest. Korra laid her head on Asami's shoulder and the tangled their legs together as Asami opened the book and began to read to Korra. Korra let her fingers draw lazy patterens on Asami's thighs, as she listened to her favorite person read and looked over the illustrations.

It was midafternoon before either girl decided they were to hungry to sit there anymore. Korra was in love with the story…well maybe not the story so much as Asami reading it but same thing. They trooped down to the kitchen to get something to eat, taking their food into the living room and eating as they watched reruns on the Television.

"Hey you know what we should do?" Korra said after they had eaten their fill they had stay on the couch and nor hours later Korra was laying her head once more in Asami's lap.

"What?" Asami asked as she played with Korra's hair and smiled down at her.

"We should go out to a club! WE should go out have a fancy dinner and then go out dancing!" Korra said sitting up excitedly. Asami smiled and shrugged with a nod.

"Why not sounds like fun. I'm goint to go get ready then, I'm sure you're getting hungry again." Asami said tweaking her nose. Korra pouted and jumped up.

"Yes I am, I'm going to go shower you pick out what you want me to wear and then I'll disappear so I can see you all finished u." She said and kissed Asami cheek before dashing upstairs.

Asami laughed and walked after her, she quickly picked out some blue dress pants a white shirt with a black string tie and a dark blue vest with pale blue stripes. Then she grabbed one of Korra's hat, this one was an old looking sixties hat, and laid it all out on the bed.

Korra came out of the shower and smiled as she looked at the outfit. "Perfect!" she said and started to dry her hair, which at this point was well past her shoulders. Asami had told her at the beginning of the year that she should grow it out and Korra had, and she was happy she had because Asami seemed really pleased with her long hair. "Alright now you scoot your butt I'll change and meet you downstairs for a fantastic evening." Korra said and lightly kissed Asami's lips.

Asami smirked and nodded before going in to shower. Korra quickly changed, very happy that Asami knew just what to pick out for her to wear. Once she was dressed she went into the other bathroom to dry her hair and pull it up into a high ponytail on her head. It made the het tip down a bit but Korra thought it gave her a sexy look. Korra walked down stairs and waited by the door for Asami to get ready.

Korra played with on the strand of hair she left to frame her face, twirling it as she brushed her vest to make sure she was clean as could be. Someone cleared their throat and Korra looked up to see Asami standing in front of her wearing a red skirt with a white button up and a red and black jacket. Her hair was down and she was wearing her signature red lipstick.

Korra smirked and pulled Asami to her for a quick kiss before they walked outside to wear the limo was waiting. They climbed in and Korra was surprised to see Asami pull out a book. She watched her girlfriend read for a bit with a pout before reaching over and brushing Asami's hair away from her neck and leaning over and lightly kissing.

Asami bit her bottom lip and looked at Korra with a smile as she closed her book and pulled the other girl in for a soft passionate kiss.

For four more days they spent every waking moment together. They read in the window seat and watched TV, and each night they made love till they fell asleep in each other's arms. Then it was time for them to go and Asami drove Korra to the airport to meet up with Bolin and Opal. They stood holding eachothers hands and crying as they looked at one another.

"I'll write you as soon as I can. Might be a few weeks but keep an eye out. And I'll skype you once we get to the house. I'll text you once we land and I'll think about you during the entire flight." Korra said as she pulled Asami to her in a hug. Asami started to cry and held Korra tightly.

"I'll be waiting by the computer….I love you Korra." Asami said and pulled away and kissed her. People stared, and few pointed and looked disgusted and Asami could care less. She kissed Korra with everything she had, and Korra returned to kiss tenfold. The only pulled apart when the gate opened and they began boarding. Their hands slowly pulled apart as Korra walked over and got onto the plane, looking over her shoulder and calling out. "I LOVE YOU ASAMI!" Loud enough that half the airport heard. Asami laughed as tears trickled down her cheeks. Mako stood nearby but there wasn't anything he could do to comfort her. Asami's family was all gone, both her parents dead; but she had a knew family.

Asami turned to Mako with a watery smile. "Lets go home?" She asked and Mako smiled and nodded putting his arm over her shoulder in a brotherly manner.

"Yeah Sam's lets head home and wait for that girlfriend of yours to call." He said and Asami laughed.

"Now we just needed to get you someone!" Asami said with another laugh and Mako cringed. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad being apart, maybe they would grow closer because of it…

 **Okay the next...lot of chapters will be shorter, they are going to be letters written back and forth between the girls to skip the next four years of college. These were hand written fron and back of pages but they will be like super short, but I think they are sweet so ENJOY!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Asami,**

 **Three weeks, Two days, eight hours, and thirty minuets since the last time I saw you. It's been three weeks, three days, 7 hours, and ten minuets since we last made love. That's a new record I think! At least it's a new record since we became intimately involved on a regular basis. Yes I used that thesaurus you gave me to write that sentence, that's how much I love you! I can still feel you on me. I wake up and reach for you in the night; forgetting your not there. I had to go out and buy a body pillow so I could spoon against is at night.**

 **I was unpacking the last box the other day and I found your black jacket, I won't be sending it to you by the way; it is staying with me. Bo found me an hour later cuddle up on my bed with your jacket pushed into my face as I slept He got a picture and I've put it in with this letter so you can put it up on that cork board of yours. I'll send you pics as often as I can so you can keep me close. The place we got is nice, minus the fact that Bolin and Opal can't keep their exploits in the bedroom. I swear if I see Opal's boobs or Bolins dick one more time I might scream.**

 **How are you and Mako getting on? Bolin says he had to pretend to be your boyfriend to get rid of some nasty guys….I know I shouldn't be upset, but I am. Even the idea of Mako pretending to date you, even to help you out, makes my blood boil. I wish it was me there at your side, I wish I was the one protecting you. Hell I wish I was there to hold oyu! I miss you so much. When Bolin told me I could see you holding Mako's hand awkwardly, him trying to get the guys to back off without more than that. I'm not normally the jealous type, but with you I am. With you I want to rip any guy that looks at you to shreds haha I can't help it I'm possessive when it comes to gorgeous, brilliant, dancers. ;)**

 **I got into a dance company here, now I get to dance and work out all I like and get paid for it! None of the dancers comes close to you though. I've had to do a couple of duets, but they just don't feel as natural as when we dance. Its weird having a guy taking the lead, I'm so use to being the male counter part to you I just can't seem to step down. One guy even chewed me out, luckily some jackass harassed a girl enough she didn't want to partner with any of the guys and the company director assigned me to be her partner. Again she's no you, but at least I get to lead right? She's an okay dancer, she works hard; but her body just doesn't speak to me like yours always has…..That sounds kind of perverted but you know what I mean, we've always just instinctively been able to move together…I'm just going to stop this here because its getting worse ;)**

 **I can't wait to see you over the holidays! We have to go out dancing together, or stay in and dance together; just so long as you are in my arms and close to my body I'll be happy. I'll be coming your way for Thanksgiving, and for Christmas I thought we could go see my folks? They'd love to have us all the way through New Years. And this time I could pick you up since my school gets out a week earlier than yours. ;)**

 **Hey did you hear the the broadway musical 'Cats' was coming back to the stage? I hope you plan on auditioning! You'de be spectacular on that stage! Plus when you get the part I can come to town to see you, I can bring a big buddle of flowers and show you off like the queen you are! Seriously though you should go for it, whats the harm in trying out. Anyone that watches you dance can't help but fall in love so you are a sure thing for a part.**

 **People say that distance makes the heart grow fonder. If we get any further apart my heart won't beat without you anymore. I love you so much Asami, and I miss you like no one ever has before. Be far away from my parents never made me feel like this, and I don't plan on feeling this way for anyone but you. I love you I love you I love you! I can't wait to see you in a few months. Skype me soon!**

 **Yours Forever,**

 **Korra**

Korra,

When did you get so good at math?! Well heres a problem for you. "You + Me = Love!" Corny right? But it is exactly how I feel, those last days together don't feel like they were enough do they? And if make you feel better I sleep in your hoodie every night…Your hoodie and my underwear and nothing else ;). I didn't have to go out and buy a body pillow, I took one from the house; the one you slept on while you were there. I cuddle it all the time, I even pretend it's you and tell it about my day; but it certainly isn't as warm as you and the fall is fast approaching. I havne't finished unpacking yet, there just never seems to be enough time. Every weekend I'm at the house going through stuff with Pema so we can get the mansion turned into an awesome bed and breakfast/ resort type thing.

It's a lot harder than I thought to go through my parents things. I found my mothers wedding ring; I've been wearing it on a chain around my neck. Going through all this stuff has proved that I still have a few tears left in me. Plus I've had to go over the company holdings. I'm the CEO in name but I'm letting Varrick, my dad's second, take over. I don't really want to be a part of that company, other than to do design things for them. Once day I may have to take it over and settle in as the President, but I'm hopinh not to have to. The board feels this is a good move for now, but they plan on me taking over one day. They send blueprints and stuff to me all the time to go over, which works great for me because I'm going for a degraa in engeneering. I never realized how stressful this kind of work could be!

My first week of classes flew by so quickly. I love my Machine teacher, that's what she calles herself alone with 'the metal Bender'. Her name is Toph Biefong she'd blind but completely amazing! And guess what?! Mei, you know the one principle Zuko did the nasty with, she's my new Dance instructor! She's scary but completely amazing! She is really strict, and only except perfection, I've only see her smile once….okay maybe a few more times. Best part?! She's offered to make me her apprentice! She is going to train me personally! She's also going to get me into a few special auditions and help boost me status!

Your right, dancing with anyone that isn't you just doesn't feel right. Madame Mei says that every now and then that happens with dancers. She says that she and Zuko use to be famous singers. They sang in school together, and she just can't sing with anyone else. She's had me pair up, but she always give us dances where I can dance alone. And the few duet pieces we have had to do she's given us sections that require very little leading by the male; which is good because the male dancers in this class are average at the very best.

Just so you know I already auditioned, I want to use it as an excuse to have you come see me. I got a small part as an Ally Cat; but that's still awesome! I'll give you a date to come over so you can come watch. I'll get you a VIP seat and pass, a special spot where you can get a great look at my ass! ;) I know that's one of your favorite parts on my body. I told your mom and dad and they plan on coming down to watch as well, we'll have to be quiet once we get home. ;)

If love could make me fly, ide be in your arms already, my arms around you and my lips ravaging yours till we're both breathless. I love you more than you could ever know, and I can't wait till your in my arms again!

I love you with every fiber of me,

Asami


	21. Teaser

**Okay this is a little teaser to see what you guys think. I might write an entire Fanfic for this if people are up for it. It will be a mix of the first book and the newest Flim. So it will have more drama and a few plot differences than the movie. The more reviews the better chance you'll have of me writing.**

The Legend of Jurassic Park/World

"There is a problem with that Island. It's an accident waiting to happen."-Ian Malcolm

Chapter 1

This was it, this was Asami big moment. The park needed some more backers, Hammond had made sure they would be taken care of, but Masrani was demanding bigger, scarier, and toothier. And all of those things came with a heavy heavy price. "Okay you've got this. Gene's, funding, marketing. Raiko, Amon, Lin and I'm Asami." Asami said looking at her watch and straightening her black jacket.

Asami Sato hadn't thought she would work her way up to director so quickly, but she had pushed through the ranks of the Jurassic World workers like they were nothing but water. She was young, to young some said, and she held all the power. Okay maybe not all the power, but she did have a lot of it. At least that's what she thought.

Right now Asami Sato was on her way to make sure that Jurassic World would have the funding it needed. Jurassic world was a state of the art park, the latest and greatest in technology and animal care. The motto for the Jurassic park techs 'Spare no expense'. It was a motto Masrani seemed to take to heart, which meant Asami had to work twice as hard at her job.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, Lady. I'm Asami Sato, welcome to Jurassic world. As you know the work we do here is highly advanced, and it comes with its own costs. We here at Jurassic park are on the cutting edge of scientific discovery. But its time we upped the wow factor." Asami said beginning the speech she'd been preparing for weeks as she slowly lead her VIP guest to the labs.

"Kids today look at a stegosaurus like its an elephant in a zoo, nothing more than a domesticated cow. Ten years ago when we first opened people were over the moon. Dinosaurs hadn't been seen since their extinction, because of us the world gets to view them on a regular basis. Each time we've unveiled a new attraction attendance has sky rocketed, and we're planning our biggest unveil yet….and we're giving you the opportunity to use this to your advantage." Asami said and paused to let her words settle.

"Jurassic World has began genesplicing, with this new technology we can create our own Dinosaur. Let me introduce you to Andominus Rex!" Asami said flicking the screen behind her which held and image of a DNA strand. Asami waited for the news to settle in. "Think of this. Republic Enterprises presents Andominus Rex." She said and smiled.

Raiko stepped forward with a smile. "When will it be ready?" He asked and the others nodded in agreement, although Lin looked a little skeptical.

"Its ready now." Asami said with a wiry smile.


	22. Chapter 21

**Asami,**

 **It wasn't supposed to be like this; not supposed to be this hard. The people I go to school with keep saying I should give up, that our relationship won't work because we're so far apart. They say a long distance relationship can't possibly work. And the saddest part is that I believed them for awhile. I was listening to these people that had no clue about you and I. And what even sadder is the fact that I've never felt this way for anyone and I was letting them decided my relationship. But then you surprised me! You appeared on my doorstep one night, like a magic wish. I had been thinking about you all day long, not even a minuet earlier I had been thining about the taste of your lips and then bam! There you were in arms reach.**

 **You were standing there smiling with your bag in hand. I think you must have kissed me because I was frozen at the sight of you. After that its all a blur because all I remember was getting you into my room. I don't think I even said hello! Did I offer you anything to eat or drink? Besides me that is? ;) Its crazy because all I can bring up about that moment was the feeling of you on my skin, the taste of your mouth on mine, your hands trailing fire across my body. It crazy to think that I was thinking that it was to complicated to make things work, because once you were there it was like no time had passed. My body remembered your touch, it remembered where you liked to be next to it. How could I have ever considered this hard?**

 **I talk to my mom the next morning while you were still sleeping; I figured you could use it after all the stuff we did the night before. I asked her if she thought I was being navie thinking you and I could make this long distance thing work. She told me she didn't raise and fool so to stop acting like one. That's all it took for me to wake up, she told me I would be a fool and she was right! That's when it hit me that I was asking all these people about something they could never understand. I was asking people whether or not our love was strong enough, but in the end the only people that can answer that question is you and mean. And babe you are worth everything to me! All the pain of separation is worth it if at the end of it all you're waiting in my bed.**

 **That sounded a lot less corny in my head, but I don't regret writing it because I can see you right now reading the letter and laughing with tears collecting….Anyway. I know you've been worried, and I know I've been distant and far off. But that's because I didn't want you to know how pathetic I was being. I'll understand if your pissed, I would be too; but I'm not letting you go even if you are pissed. But know that I love you. I love ouy more than the moon and the stars. I love you more than my moms cooking, I love you so much that I'm pretty sure you are my heart.**

 **Now look outside on the doorstep, I have a great surprise for you!**

 **Love Korra**

 **P.S. I hope you have clean sheets because after tonight you'll need them! :P**

Korra,

I totally understand what you were feeling and thinking. I have had the same thoguhts, and I've wondered the same thing. I asked people too, I figured they would be an unbiased opinion; unlike I who is emotionally invested in you completely. I got all the same responses you did, people told me the exact same thing. They told me that it wasn't possible and that we were kidding ourselves. They went on and on about the statistics of long distance relationship and how well they work out. That's why I was on your doorstep that night, I needed to see you.

I wanted to touch you and kiss you and remind myself that you are everything to me.I wanted to talk to you and have you hold me. By the way no you didn't offer me anything to eat or drink, but you were all I wanted right then. When you opened that door and your face lit up there wasn't a doubt in my mind that you were worth the separation. You are worth the lonely nights at home and the awkward nights on the town. You are worth the late night dates over skype and the huge phone bill from talking to you all the time. You are worth more to me than any heart break or separation.

Your letter had me so nervous! When I first read it I thought you were leaving me. You could have opened it a little more tactfully. I thought you had decided that you and I weren't worth it, that you couldn't handle be so far apart. But then I finished it and sighed in relief, I thought I was going to have to kill you ;). Then you said to go to the door and I thought maybe you'd sent flowers or chocolates or some other cheesy gift ;). I'm afraid I didn't read the P.S. till I had the door open and you were staring at me.

You'd called only second before to ask about the letter and then there you were standing there for me. I hope I didn't hurt you when I threw myself at you, but to be fair you seemed quite happy as you ran your hands all over my body. I think we freaked the neighbors out a little bit, they've never seen me with anyone other than Mako. Plus I don't think there are to many lesbians on my block if you catch me drift. The neighbors don't look at me the same way anymore, but it is totally worth it after having you there.

I hadn't slept that good in weeks! Your body next to mine was exactly what the doctor ordered. I know you thought I would be mad, and maybe if I had time to dwell on the letter I might have been, but things happened so fast I didn't have time. One second I was reading your letter, and smelling the paper; yes I do that but its because it smells like you! And the next I was in your arms smelling you in person and feeling your warmth.

That, by the way, is the only place I want to be. I want to be in your arms and surrounded by your warmth for forever. I want to be with you all the time, I want to wake up in your arms and fall asleep against your body. I love you more than you will ever know.

Asami

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oooooooooooooooo

That's for later ;)

P.S.

I will be in town for business in a few weeks so keep the bed warm for me! ;)


	23. Chapter 22

**Asami,**

 **I am so sorry! Listen I didn't mean to, I mean she kissed me! I had a little to much drink, although I only had one; I think she spiked my beer! That's no excuse I know but I really thought it was funny tasting, but it's so expensive! I'm such a screw up I know but it was just a kiss, then I passed out. Bolin found her trying to…..well trying to….I guess have sex with me; but like I said I was passed out so I don't remember anything.**

 **Okay you might be thinking I've lost my mind! I mean why am I saying sorry for something like this, obviously I didn't do anything; she freaking drugged me. But here's the thing I had been flirting with her. We have a college class together and it's a running joke that we're both shameless flirts. She knows I have a girlfriend that I'm madly in love with and that I never meant anything by the flirting. At least I thought she knew that, I told her that all the time. I said I was sorry if I was giving off the wrong impression and she said it was cool because it was just playing nothing real.**

 **She took it way to far though, and I told her so as soon as she started to gets handsy. I didn't want to just leave because I thought we were friends and that she was just a little lonely, but if I could go back I'd walk out of the room. But once she kissed me I pushed her away I swear! The force of the push made her hit the floor and when she sat back down we talked it out and I thought things were fine. But then Bolin was waking me up in some room and my cloths weren't neat and tidy anymore.**

 **Again you might be thinking 'why the hell are you saying sorry, you didn't do anything.' Its because I didn't push her away at first, and I feel horrible for it! I was feeling so light and airy and she smelled good and I hadn't see you in forever and all of sudden she was kissing me. I had been thinking about your lips and dancing and then there were lips on mine and I didn't even think it wasn't you. I kissed her back, I kissed her back a couple times; but then I realized it wasn't you and shoved her away and got pissed as hell.**

 **I'm the biggest idiot in the world I know. I've got you and we're perfect and I let the fact that I was lonely jeopardize that! I can't say I'm sorry enough, please forgive me. I don't want to be without you.**

 **Please, by everything that is good in the world, say you'll stay with me for forever.**

 **With every fiber of my being**

 **Yours forever**

 **Eternally you slave**

 **Korra**

 **Asami,**

 **You haven't responded to my letters, or my calls in two weeks….I've written and called you everyday, I guess I'm doing this more for myself now; to try and keep my sanity. I'm holding onto a tiny threat of hope, only because Bolin and Opal say your getting the letters and reading them, and listening to the voice mails….over and over again. I wish I was there with you right now, so we could talk in person; but finals are next week. So I'll make this a little easier, I won't write or call anymore. I'll still be here waiting to here from you but I'll let you take the lead when your ready.**

 **Since this is my last letter I'm going to fill it with all the love I can. I'm going to tell you everything…Everything about you and me I love. Everything about how you make me feel and the what I dream about for the future.**

 **I love the way you move. The way your hips sway as you walk, the fact that you swing your arms when we walk down the street. The way you dance make my heart feel like it doesn't belong in my chest; like its meant to be in yours. I love the fact that you are so tall even when you aren't on tippy toes, and that you wear heels and stand a few inches taller than me.**

 **I love the expressions you make when you're thinking, I can see all the gears turning as you work out an engineering problem. Or the expression you get when you're learning a complicated dance routine. You can't seem to keep your tongue in your mouth, the tip is always coming out and it makes me want to kiss you. Did you know you snort when you get frustrated? Well you do, when you can't figure out a dance move you get frustraded and and snort and your eyes get all squinty. When you warm up I can't keep my eyes off you. You're so limber and flexible, and it makes me blush thinking about all the things that body can do.**

 **If I could choose a colorto describe you it would be green. I know you love red, but your eyes are what always catch me. Not dark green or lime green, but that perfect spring green, just like your eyes. Your eyes are the color of hope and new life; and you are so full of hope and second chances. I've never met someone who's gone through so much but can still smile and hand out second chances like they're nothing. You have such a huge heart, so full of love and life. You amaze me with how giving and warm you are. You who had….everyone she cares about leave or hurt her, you still find away to be warm. You've lost so much and yet you give without hesitation.**

 **I miss the sound of your voice, I lived week to week waiting to hear your voice through telephone wires. I miss seeing your face on the computer screen every Thursday, all done up for our date night trying to pretend that we don't want to jump through the screen and devour one another. Hell I miss you nagging me about leaving my underwear on the bathroom floor! I miss yelling at you for covering my weight bench in your paperwork and blueprints. I'll miss everything about you, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, but if you need more time I understand; I'll wait for as long as you need.**

 **With all my thoughts and love**

 **Korra**

 **Calm down clam down there will be a responce from Asami soon ;) There will be three more letter chapters and then we get the girls together again! Which is good because I hate writing seperations.**


	24. Chapter 23

Korra,

You said my color was green, that you would describe me with the color green; so I'm writing with a green pen. I'm still a little mad at all this, not just you because I don understand bu the whole situation. That letter really hurt me, like more than anything in my entire life has ever hurt me. But I don't want to keep going like this, giving the silent treatment and pretending that I'm not thinking about you all the time.

You really hurt me you know? I know you didn't mean to and it wasn't all your fault, but the pain is the same. I should be use to people hurting me, everyone always does. But I never would have thought that you could. I think I had you up on a petistal ever since…well cine I put you there. I think I put you there because you were the one always defending and protecting me, never the one causing the pain.

When I first read your letter I couldn't believe it. I must have read that letter a hundered times, but it didn't change my reaction. After a week I had no more tears and had lost all my color from not eating. I was so dirty that Mako literally picked me up and shoved me in the shower, with my cloths on. When I got your last letter I was going to write and tell you I needed more time, that I wasn't sure how ti feel about all of this….But then I got a call from your mother.

I couldn't believe she was calling me, and after talking to her I remembered everything I love about you. I love your crooked smile, and the playful twinkle in your eyes. I love the way your skin ripples when you work out, and the taste of your lips on mine. She kept asking when we were coming and about how nice our Easter card was. I didn't want to tell her that we….I didn't want to break her heart. Not that it would have broken her heart but, I don't want to let her go….I don't want to let you go.

Korra no matter what happened, not matter what may happens in the future….I love you. I love you so much that I wasn't crying because of the hurt, but because I wanted you. I was so scared of the fact that my first thought after the shock was that I wanted to get to you. I wanted to go to California and see you, hold you in my arms and kiss you till the sun rises. I'm sorry it took so long for me to tell you this, but I forgive you and I miss you and I love you!

I've told your mother we'll be up to see them in two weeks, you'll be coming to stay with me next week. By the way that's not a question it's a command, I apparently I need to remind you what you and I have when we're together. Korra I love you so much it hurts. Please call me once you read this, I miss the sound of your voice.

All My Love

Asami


	25. Chapter 24

**Asami,**

 **I miss you so much already. Those two weeks were the best, I mean seriously I haven't that much fun since our first summer as a couple. That first week there with you in New York…wow….that's all I can say. When you opened the door and just stood there I got so scared. Then you were throwing yourself at me, your body slipping into my arms like they had never stopped holding you. And then we were both crying and kissing and touching, I think it was the wettest kiss I've ever had. Plus the kiss was on your frontporch, I think several of your neighbors were watching.**

 **It was so good to taste you again, I had forgotten how addictive your mouth could be. The second my lips touched yours it was like that feeling you get when you'd been without something for a long time, so long you hadn't even realized how much you missed it. Oh by the way sorry about your wall shower bar, in my defense you were coming down on me hard. I will never look at the shower the same way again. Seriously I know we've used the shower before but it was never that good before.**

 **So about those toys of yours….you want to let me in on your secret purchasing spot? I mean those things were a lot of fun, although I do wonder how you got into them, but then again you live in a busy city with tons of shops for those sorts of things. Anyway maybe you could help me get a few things? They would certainly help relieve the pressure when we're not together.**

 **I still can't believe we were almost done, I mean I know it wasn't the worst transgression in the world; but I had almost thought it was going to break us apart just because of the distance. I can't tell you how nervous I was standing on your doorstep. I mean there were 2 days in which you could have changed your mind and I was freaking out! But then you were there with your arms open and your lips waiting. And the next week at my parents was ten times better. I think the waterfall visit was by far my favorite. I think those two weeks together involved more sex than the entire first two years we dated combined. And that is saying something because that first summer my hands were always in your pants….and vise versa.**

 **I think that summer was the peak of the sex life, until this past couple weeks. You were insationable! I mean seriously I don't think there was a moment when we were alone that we weren't having sex or making out or whispering and being all handsie. And then there was the fact that just once was not enough! I mean at least one round every night before bed, usually more, and at least one round first thing in the morning. Best mornings in my life! I can honestly say that I was more than happy to wake up in the mornings.**

 **There were other highlights to that time together, I'm not all about the sex. Sitting on the couch with you in my arms, cuddling and whispering sweet things in each other's ears. Going for rides on your new motorcycle, my arms wrapped around your waist tight enough to feel you breath. Spooning against you at night and listening to your heart beating in time with mine. My fingers tangling in your hair as you push me against a wall in a heated kiss. Everything about that time was perfect and I can't wait till that's everyday of our lives!**

 **With All My Love**

 **Korra**

Korra,

Sometimes you are the biggest goofball, I mean really an entire letter to discuss our two weeks of sex? I mean I know you love my body and all but I didn't think you could go on and on and on about it. And I am not the insatiable one you are, I wanted to make sure you knew how much a felt, and had as many memories of us as I could squeeze in. That way you would know exactly how I felt, and had something to think about later. You are the one that went two or three rounds in one session! Not that I'm complaining, I enjoyed all the attention you were giving me. You are very doting when you're feeling horny and intimate.

And no I won't help you with your toys, not unless you call me when you use them. At least thenwe can play together a little ;)! Plus just hearing you will make it feel like you're in the room with me, and that alone will help me over the edge. But remember it won't be long till I'm in your arms every day. And better yet I'll have you in my bed every night, or afternoon, or morning…whichever suits my fancy. And trust me we will have way more fun then, soooo much fun!

I got a call from mom today, she says that her and dad are going to renew their vows! There going to do it this winter when we come home for the holidays. Your dad wants you to serve as the best man! Your mom asked me to be her maid of honor. She'd going to use her old wedding dress and Katara is going to make the cake. I can't wait for the wedding, its going to be soooo beautiful.

So I haven't gotten any callbacks for my auditions. Mei says its because I'm to good for these parts, that I need to try for broadway instead. I have been trying out for these low keys shows, you know just to get some stuff on paper. So I went out and auditioned for Wicked…I Got The Part! I'm going to play the Wicked Witch! I've already put in my two weeks notice at the garage and I've been hitting the gym everyday! I also took a couple vocal courses to refresh my voice and get ready for the show!

I've already reserved six seats for opening night for you and the family! You have to come Korra! I have no doubts you will but I just want you to know I want you sitting front row so I can see you. Plus we both know you want to have a good view of my ass on stage, I know you love looking at it. Plus I can make eyes with you before taking you home and drowning you in me!

I can't wait to see you again, it's only been a month and it already feels like for forever. I miss waking up in your arms, My nose pressed to you neck as I take in deep lung fulls of you. My sheets and pillow are saturated in your smell, I wake up thinking your next to me each morning. I found a shirt you left here and I've been sleeping in it. By the way I'm so happy you agreeded to let Naga come live with me, It's been so empty here since Mako moved out. By the way Naga is very happy here, she's been running around the back yard chasing a butterfly all morning! I know you were sad she couldn't come live with you so here is a picture of your two girls, We love and miss you!

With All Our Thoughts and Love

And A Tail Wag from Naga

Naga, and Asami


	26. Chapter 25

**Asami,**

 **If you don't stop sending me pictures of you when your working out I might die. Seriously seeing all that skin and not being able to touch it is just cruel. That last one of you, did you like pose and have someone take the pic? Because HOT DAMN you look so frigging hot! I think I drooled on my phone, just a little I swear.**

 **Oh so guess who's getting a job transfer?! That's right you lovely little stud muffin! I'm getting a new client list, I get to work with the star! Best part you ask? Well I'll tell you! My job is moving me to New York! That's right I'm moving in with you! We're finally going to start our lives together! Can you believe it?! You and me under the same roof, and we never have to live apart again!**

 **I'll be expecting your call now so I won't bother with the details here. You'll get all the information over the phone. So I'll write you some fluffy lovey stuff instead! I've missed you something terrible, its been three months since the last time we were together. Three months sinc I last tasted your lips or felt your skin. I feel like a part of me in missing, my heart doesn't brat right when we're apart.**

 **My parents called the other night and kept asking when we'd be up. I thought maybe we could go in December, for like a long vacation; like a month long vacation. You can work on your blueprints and I can do some cold weather conditioning. We can cuddle by the fire and make love on the rug…that sounded really romantic in my head but once I wrote it down it just sounded weird….Anyway. We can also go to the Winter Festical. There will be sleding and ice carving and stuff like that. Don't why I told you that you've been before so you know….**

 **Anyway again, mom wants you to take you shopping, She says that old winter coat just isn't up to snuff anymore. She says you're the only one worth taking shopping anyway. I think she also wants to do a little girl talk, see just how serious we are. Dad says he has a surprise for us too! I think it's a new dog team for the sledding race. Mom also wanted you to know that she hasn't been getting your messages. Their new puppy Doug seems to have been eating them. She missed your calls and feels terrible! She didn't want you to think she was ignoring you.**

 **Okay I'm going to go start packing, I've got to sort and go through things; obviously we don't need everything to come to New York. I'll see you soon babe, although nowhere near soon enough. Save me a spot next to you in bed. Sending you all my love and then some.**

 **Your New York bound honey**

 **Korra**

Korra,

This letter should reach you a day or so before you leave. I can't wait to have you all to myself all the time! I got your mom to send me out some seal stakes for the occasion. By the way your parents are flying in the night before you so we'll have company. Im sure that will put a little monkey wrench in your bedroom plans.

Since you coming here I won't bother with news or questions, I'll just give you something to read on the plane ride over; something to make your…heart ache ;). Or whatever other part of your body that might have been missing my special touch.

I went out and bought two new sets of sheets. One set is a dark deep red, which is just the most romantic color for bed sheets I think. The second I got them all set on the bed I imagined your body lying in the middle, your legs spread out waiting for me. In my mind you look really good laying on those sheets begging for my mouth. The other set is a powder blue, and your mom sent me a fur blanket from our bed back home; it kind of makes me thinkg of our room there which means my mind replayed all those lovely days inside. Your hair sprawled across the pillows, your skin flush from my touch, your lips swollen from my kisses. I'm not going to lie it has been really hard to sleep thinking about you lying in my….our bed.

We'll have a fun time breaking the sheets in I'm sure, I've got them warmed up for you. I got a new toy as well, I got it before I knew you were coming; but I'm sure you can help break in the toy too. It will ten times better seeing you use it on me anyway, the mere thought sends a shiver down my spine. Granted we have to wait till your parents leave, but it will totally be worth it in the end!

By the way I ran into Kuvira the other day. Talk about awkward. She was so pissed when I told her that I was still madly in love with you and that I was in fact not single. Apperently theres a rumor going around that you and I are not 'you and I' anymore. She ad come back to the city with the intention of winning me over as a girlfriend, Needless to say she walked away very disappointed and even angrier.

About December, I love the that plan! And not just because its an excuse to cuddle with you all night long….I mean the fun kind of cuddle. Work had been stressful and the shoe will have just ended so it will be nice to just relax for a while. I like the sound of a month long vacation where I keep you prisoner in our bedroom, you begging for release. Plus I'm turing in my tiptoes to focus on my engeineering.

I will of course always dance with you, hoe can I resist your body pressing against mine in any and all forms. I think some competitions for fun would be nice, but no more auditions and crazy shedules. I think we should take our style to broadway and show them how to do it! Show off our skill in dancing when we're together. No one here dances like that so we could totally do something amazing. And with you here I can totally convince you, I can do everything within my power to make you say yes. ;)

I can't wait ti see you, to hold you. I really can't wait to wake up in your arms each morning, and to fall asleep in them each night. I'll be waiting for you at the gate.

All my love

Asami

P,S,

We can still have fun with your parents in the house…if you promise to keep it down while they are here. ;p


	27. Chapter 26

Asami:

She was trying to get the kitchen clean, Korra would be coming in two days; Senna and Tonraq would be coming in tomorrow so she needed the house clean. Her thick cotton bottom's and the long sleeve sweat shirt made her look thicker than she was. Warm whool socks made her slip on the tiled floor. Snow had been falling for several weeks now, it had come earlier than normal for New York.

Asami didn't mind the cold all that much, she was learning to deal with it. But she preferred the cold when her hot blooded girlfriend was there to keep the bed warm with her. Asami smiled as she placed the last plate on the drying wrack and let the water drain. She couldn't wait to see Korra, her body was already reving up for the reunion. Which was a little sad since Senna and Tonraq would be here which meant no explosive encounters.

Asami sighed and set to getting a simple breakfast ready, it would mean more dishes but that was okay. The doorbell rang and Naga began to bark loudly, her tail wagging as she looked at the door expectantly. "Easy Naga." Asami said patting the dogs head and opening the door. Asami's eyes widened and she felt her heart stop.

"Hey." Korra said softly as she looked Asami over with a smile. Asami couldn't believe it, was this real? Was Korra really standing there, on her door step? Asami reached out and touched Korra's cheek, her breath catching as she touched warm soft skin.

Suddenly Asami was kissing Korra, their mouths fitting together with perfect practice. Asami tongue pushed into Korra's mouth without hesitation, and Korra happily let Asami have her way with her. When Asami pulled away both girls were breathless, and snow flakes were lighting sitting and melting in their eye lashes.

"You're early." Asami whispered laying a soft kiss to Korra's kiss swollen lips. Korra laughed and slipped her arms around Asami waist.

"I couldn't stand the idea of having to wait to be with you so I came early. I wanted to surprise you, I want to fuck you." Korra murmured huskily as her mouth wandered over Asami's neck. Korra slowly pushed Asami into the house and against the wall before pulling away and looking at her girlfriend.

Asami stared at Korra's face, her mouth, her chest. Korra's face was smeared with red, not thick but the lipstick stains were definatly visible. Her eyes were heavily lidded and lust was dripping from her every pour. Asami couldn't believe Korra was really here, her arms were around her waist, her hands were wandering over cloth covered skin. Asami lifted a foot and the door slammed shut, Naga jumping back from where she was whining at Korra's feet.

Korra smirked and reached down and stroked the dogs ear softly, making her be quiet. "Naga we'll play tomorrow, right now I need to have some alone time with mommy; go play with your ball." Korra said throwing Naga a toy. Naga snapped it up and did as she was told with her tail wagging happily. Korra turned her attention back to the girl in her arms. Asami watched as Korra shrugged her bag's off her shoulders, her eyes holding Asami's.

Asami watched mesmerized as Korra pulled her jacket off, then her shirt followed, and then her bra. Korra had become very tone, six pack abs with perfectly sculpted arms. Asami's breathing hitched another notch as she thought about those arms around her body, those fingers playing her like a well-tuned guitar.

Asami watched through half lowered eyes as Korra grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it off. Korra smirked as she discovered Asami wasn't wearing a bra at all. "I have a naughty," She moved closer, pressing their chest together. "naughty girlfriend." Korra finished as Asami gasped in the feeling of their skin mingling.

Korra's hands trailed fire over her sides and Asami titled her head back in pleasure. Korra's mouth was right there, their breath mingling through their open mouths as they breathed. Asami's face was red and her body felt like she was going to burn through her skin. She needed Korra so bad, she needed everything Korra had to offer her right now.

"Korra…." Asami whispered finally getting her arms to work and trailing them over Korra's muscled back. "Please…" She breathed out softly as Korra's fingers grazed her nipple. Asami sighed as Korra's mouth found that spot on her neck. Korra knew that spot so well, it was what she liked to call the hickie spot. It never failed that she would give Asami a hickie there; and Asami never complained.

Korra's tongue trailed over the silky pale skin of her girlfriend, her hands softly kneading Asami's hips. Asami needed Korra now, and she needed her to not be slow. "Korra." She said again pulling Korra tightly to her and grinding her hips into Korra's. Korra seemed to get the hint and lifted Asami up, moving their lips together once more. Korra carried her like she weighed nothing, her legs moving effortlessly down the hall to the bedroom.

She tossed Asami onto the bed with a growling smile before leaning down and yanking her pants off, and then frowned; Asami had remembered underwear. "I was hoping you'd forgotten these as well, guess I'll have to handle them myself." Korra said and descended on Asami like a storm in the rainy season.

Korra kissed Asami and she melted into the feeling, whimpering when Korra pulled away and began to kiss down her body. She reached Asami's hips and began to nibble lightly. Asami thought she might die, Korra knew what that did to her. Slowly Korra's teeth pulled Asami's underwear completely off. Korra sat up and straddle Asami and wiggled a finger for her to sit up.

Asami did her hands grabbing Korra's pant hem and tugging. Korra smirked and helped her remove the clothing, leaving them both as naked as the day they were born. "Spirits I missed you." Korra murmured pushing Asami into the bed with her warm body, Asami sighing in happiness.

Korra:

Korra was so happy she'd decided to leave a day earlier. It had been a last minuet though, and it had cost her quiet a lot for the ticket; but it was all worth it to taste Asami's skin again. When she'd read Asami's letter about her parents being there and them needing to keep it down she'd groaned. She did not want to wait, and she did not want to be quiet.

"Sorry but this is not going to be making love, I need you and I need you now." Korra said softly and hoarsely in Asami's ear. She felt Asami shiver and nod as she let out a long soft moan. Korra thought she could die hearing that sigh, she'd missed it so much over these past four years. Her mouth moved over Asami's skin with practiced ease, the familiar tastes setting her bones to liquid.

This is what she'd been longing for, this closeness and comfort of another body pressed against hers. Korra moved her mouth to Asami's ear and lightly nibbled as her hand trailed down to Asami's waiting sex. She felt so warm, and her skin was like velvet; it was like Korra was coming home. She drove her fingers into Asami and felt a burst of satisfaction when Asami let out a long loud yelp.

Korra pushed harder and hard, she knew just how Asami like to be touched, and better yet she knew how rough she liked it. Asami was like clay in her hands, she was pushing and moving her in whatever way she wanted, and Asami seemed very happy about it. Asami was moaning and and moving under her, Korra felt powerful. She had the most beautiful woman begging her, screaming for her, moaning her name.

It was enough to drive Korra mad. When Asami finally climaxed Korra was feeling rather smug. Asami quickly returned to favor, giving to Korra just as hard as Korra gave her. Every time with Asami was like the first, it was filled with just as much heat and passion; though there was certainly a lot more strong feeling to it.

They lay in Asami's bed quiet happy to let the world pass them by. Asami was pressed against Korra's side, her arm draped lazily over her waist as she caught her breath.

"I am so glad you came a day early." Asami said softly kissing the underside of Korra's jaw. Korra smirk and pulled her girlfriend closer.

"Well I do what I can." She said kissing the top of Asami's head softly.

"I have to run to the school today though. I've got a final test to take before my graduation." Asami said unhappily as she pulled herself away from the warm body she was nuzzled against. Korra whined as Asami got off the bed, she sat up and stretched and watched the black haired beauty as she moved around to get ready.

"How about I come with you?" Korra said coming up behind Asami as she looked in her closet, her arms going around her waist. Asami groaned and leaned into Korra and nodded.

"Perfect!" She said and turned and gave her a kiss before diving into her closet and pulling out something for herself and an outfit Korra had left there the last time she was in town. "Put that on, I love this outfit on you." Asami said seductively. "I also love stripping it off of you at the end of the night." Asami said making Korra shiver in anticipation.

Korra smirked an dragged her lips over Asami's in a lazy sensual way. Asami sighed and her arms lifted to around Korra's neck, their naked bodies lining up perfectly once more. Asami pulled away to soon for Korra's liking, backing away with a sad whine. "We really can't I have to go, But afterwards we can get some dinner and come home for desert." Asami said kissing Korra's cheek.

Korra nodded and started pulling clothes on, it was an outfit Asami made her wear every time she visisted. Black skinny jeans with boots, graphic T that said 'Don't mess with my girl' and an over shirt with a plaid pattern. Korra loved the look, Asami had helped her pick everything out back when they were in school together. Korra was lacing the boots up when Asami appeared.

She was wearing a short black skirt with black leggings and black boots. She had on a red blouse with a light tan vest, and a light tan knitted hat. Her hair was down and curled about her shoulders. She was wearing her normal perfect splash of makeup, except for the red lipstick that always stood out. Korra stood up and pulled Asami to her by her wasit and brought their mouths together.

When she pulled away and pushed her lips together and rubbed the lipstick around on them. "Sorry I wanted a little lipstick so I thought I'd borrow some." Korra said with a wink pulling away. Asami blushed and smiled as she rolled hr eyes and reapplied the bright color to her lips.

Naga was sleeping on the couch when they came out, she perked up when she spotted them and barked a little bouncing around their feet. "Easy girl easy, I promise you and I will spend loads of time together." Korra said bending down and stroking the dogs ears affectionately.

Naga's tail wagged and then she bound over to Asami who stroked her head and gave her a soft kiss before opening the door. "Bye girl, keep the house safe till we get back." Asami said and Naga stood up and barked as she began to prowle the living room. Korra chuckled as she closed and locked the door before taking Asami's hand and kissing her cheek.

"You've got a way with her don't you." Korra said opening the door and smirking. Asami gave her a smirk in return.

"Yes I seem to be very good at controlling my bitches." Asami said with a wink grabbing Korra's ass before getting into the car.

Korra groaned and jogged over to the other side, wiping the glass of the snow before hopping in. The drive was nice, Korra and Asami held hands as they talked about everything that had been going on. It was like they had never been apart, they easily fell back into being together. They laughed and talked about their plans and told funny stories, it was easy for them; they were lucky.

When they got the campus Asami parked and groaned in displeasure as she looked out of the parking garage. The snow was thicker on the sidewalk, and Asami wasn't wearing her thick boots. "Guess I'll have squishy toes." She said with a wrinkled nose which made Korra laugh.

"Nuh No squishy toes for you my princess." Korra said scooping Asami up. Asami giggled and her arms went around Korra's neck.

"Korra you can't carry me like this, it will look like I'm hurt." Asami said as she softly kissed Korra's cheek.

Korra pouted and set Asami down and turned her back to her. "Fine, piggy back ride?" Korra asked over her shoulder with a playful smile. Asami looked thoughtful then hopped on leaning in close and whispering in her ear.

"Are you sure this isn't just a ploy to touch my thighs." Asami asked letting her tongue touch Korra's ear gently. Korra shivered and smiled as she started to walk out into the cool crisp morning.

"Your thighs, your knees, your ankles, basically every part of you. I like the feeling of you pressed against me, in any way." Korra said softly. The walk was nice, Asami and Korra talked softly and shared a few gentle kisses. A girl with her mom pointed and the mother smiled and greeted them telling them 'so nice to see such a close young couple.' Things were certainly different from when they first got together.

When they got to Asami's class room Korra let her down and they shared a long passionate kiss. Asami pulled away with a smile. "Sit over there, I'll be done soon. I also have some people to introduce you to, they don't believe your real." Asami said giving her wink and disappearing into the classroom. Korra just smirked and sat down, this was going to be a good day.


	28. Chapter 27

Asami:

The test went by pretty quick. Asami wasn't the first out but she wasn't the last either. She walked into the hall and spotted Korra dozing in the lounge chair. Asami smirked and walked over and sat down in Korra's lap facing her. She quickly went to work kissing Korra's neck and making the darker girl wake with a soft moan.

Asami smiled and pulled away as rubbed at the lipstick stains on Korra's skin. She was slowly rubbing the red off as Korra's hands drifted down to her butt cheeks. "I love this ass." Korra murmured leaning in and sucking at Asmai's neck. Asami groaned and let Korra have her fun for a few minuets before someone behind her cleared their throat.

"Asami I thought you had a…damn." Said a voice Asami knew all to well. She stood up from Korra's lap and turned to Mei with a smile.

"Mei this is my girlfriend Korra. Korra this is Mei, she's the one I've been telling you about." Asami said taking Korra's hand. Korra smiled and reached forward and shook Mei's hand as they both smile.

"I've heard an awful lot about you Korra, Asami the others are waiting for you in the studio. They want to get one last dance in before leaving the school forever." Mai said with another dead expression as she turned and walked away. Korra watched her go with a cold feeling running down her spine.

"Damn she's scary." Korra said as she slipped her hand out of Asami's and placed it around her waist, her hand drifting down onto her butt as some guys walked by. They were eyeing Asami until Korra's hand cupped her ass. Asami cocked an eye brow at Korra before kissing her cheek and tugging her after her to the studio.

They came up to a room, and from behind the closed door Asami could hear music blaring as her classmates celebrated. Asami turned to Korra with a huge grin. "You ready to show everyone up?" Asami asked as she wove her arms over Korra's shoulder. Asami's body sudered a little as Korra's hands slipped around her waist; the mere touch reminding her of their conquest earlier that morning.

Korra nodded and leaned in and laid kisses along Asami's neck. Asami shivered and moaned as she leaned in and let Korra tease her. But something banging onto the floor behind the door brought Asami out of her sex fogged brain and back to the reality of standing in a school hallway outside a room filled with people. "Come on." Asami said pulling Korra after her, not bothering to untangle.

Asami's hands slipped down into Korra's who held them both as they walked in, Korra walking up behind Asami and wrapping her arms around her waist. The room turned and everyone called a greeting. One guy, a kid with brown hair came over with a smile. "Asami is this her? Is this the girlfriend that's kept you off the market since day one?" He asked, Korra wasn't sure if she liked him or not.

"Yeah Wu this is Korra, my darling and dearly loved girlfriend." Asami said with a smirk. The room gave a round of boos before everyone burst into laughter. A girl with blonde hair popped over.

"Don't pay any bloody attention to them…Korra right? Asami's told us all about you, although more than a few of us may have thought you were made up just to keep the masses at bay." She said holding out a hand to Korra. "I'm Crista, and that brooding, lanky, mile long beauty leaning against the wall is my girlfriend Ymri. We are the only other female gay couple on campus." She said as Korra shook her hand.

Asami smiled as Korra's grip tightened as Ymri pushed away from the wall, she was tall. Ymri and Korra shook hands, they seemed to be sizing each other up; but then all of a sudden they were smiling at one another as Ymri slipped one long arm around Christa's waist. They talked for a little bit before a song came on Asami hadn't heard in years.

Korra was mid-sentence and stopped as she turned her head and caught the tune, smiling faintly as she turned to Asami. "I believe this is our song." She said softly as she gently pulled Asami into the center of the room where over couples were dancing their finest. Korra gently pulled Asami to her, taking one of her hands and putting the other on her waist; tucking her close with a wistful smile.

The song "Still the one I want" Played as Asami leaned her head on Korra's shoulder and thought about the last time they'd danced to this song. It had been at the bar in Alaska, during their first summer together. It was just before they left and as they listened to the song and thought about the upcoming separation, the music explained everything they felt.

Like it had all those years ago the song made them feel closer, drawing them together even tighter than they had ever been. "I love you." Asami whispered in Korra's ear as the song began to end. Korra gave her a squeeze and turned and gave her a couple soft kisses on the neck.

"I love you too." She said just as softly as the final note played. Everyone clapped and cheered and before they knew it a new song was playing and Korra and Asami were shoved onto the dance floor to do a special number. The song 'Shut Up and Dance' played and that's just what they did. Spinning around one another in a whirl of color.

Their bodies twisted and flipped around one another in way they hadn't been able to in years now. They had never found the time to go out and dance in the four years they'd been apart, whenever they got together they were a little…busy. Now they flowed like water over stones, their fingers lightly touching before moving away as another spin or flip drew them apart.

The song began to end and Korra lifted Asami high into the air, Asami hooked a leg on Korra's shoulder; as Korra set her down Asami's leg went straighter and straighter still leaning on Korra. Korra smirked and turned her head and kissed Asami's ankle, making a shiver run through her entire body. Suddenly they noticed that the room had gone quiet, and everyone was looking at them.

Everyone was smiling and slowly, following the lead of Ymri they all began to clap and cheer. Asami had never felt so thrilled as right then, hearing her friends cheer her on, having Korra so close. Life seemed just about perfect.

Korra:

Korra enjoyed meeting all of Asami's friends, and she loved walking through the halls holding her hand and watching all the faces of these good looking young men fall. She especially loved the fact that Asami kept leaning in and whispering in her ear, she kept giving her the name of people she'd mentioned in her letters. The guys that had tried to hit on her, or asked her out. Korra paid extra attention to those people and made sure to suggestively pull Asami to her.

As they got ready to head back out into the lightly falling snow Asami was stopped by another professor. Korra got lost in her thoughts and heard nothing, she was thinking about how wonderful the snow looked when it fell in Asami's hair; the white contrasting for the split second it was visible before dissolving. The next thing she knew Asami was waving a hand in front of her face with a laughing smile.

"Did you get any of the sweetie?" Asami asked trying to regain control of her giggling as Korra smiled and apologized. Korra couldn't help but smile as she heard Asami giggle, it had been to long since she'd heard that sound, it was like music to her soul.

"Sorry no, my mind was wandering to house beautiful you and the snow look today." Korra said with a dreamy smile. Asami smiled back and leaned down and gave Korra and eskimo kiss before kissing her cheek.

"There's a big banquet tonight for the top students and faculty, I completely forgot about it. Would you mind if we went and I showed you off to everyone? If you don't want to we don't have to. But there will be free food, dancing, and you can touch some part of me all night." Asami asked reaching up and playing with the collar of Korra's shirt. Korra smiled and slid her hands down to Asami's waist, reveling in the feeling of warmth beneath the fabric.

"Babe you had me a free food." Korra said pulling Asami to her. Asami's arms sliding over her shoulder and around her neck made Korra's smile widen.

"Would you wear a dress? We can shopping and find one." Asami said leaning closer to Korra's mouth. How could Korra say no? Asami was using that voice, with those eyes, and those lips.

"Okay, just so you know by the end of the night I won't be wearing anything…..and neither will you." Korra said leaning in and place her lips softly against Asami's. Asami's groan vibrated in Korra's mouth, and Korra was pleased.

Korra forced Asami to have another piggy back ride, Korra enjoyed the closeness and Asami enjoyed the warmth. They walked off campus and into a shopping district, right into a shop Asami pointed to. "Okay you wait right here I'll pick out a couple dresses and then we'll pick one out." Asami said trying to disentangle her arms from around Korra, all the while sharing soft kisses.

An hour and a half later Korra walked out of the shop holding a bag that had a simple blue cocktail dress and matching heals. Asami's hand was tightly clasped in hers and Asami dragged her into a coffee shop to grab a snack before heading home to get ready for the banquet. The coffee shop was small, and the inside was painted warm colors; the smell of coffee hitting Korra's nose like a sweet perfume.

They walked up to the counter and Asami pulled Korra over with a smile. "Su this is Korra! This is the girlfriend I keep telling oyu about." She said excitedly and Korra looked up and into the face of someone she thought she knew.

Su smiled and rolled her eyes. "Asami we've been over this, I've already met Korra. But a pleasure to see you again, how's my daughter and that Bolin boyfriend of hers?" She asked and Korra suddenly realized why she looked so familiar.

"Su?! I didn't evne recognize you. She's doing great, they'll be moving back in a couple weeks. They'e got an apartment all picked out nearby." Korra said grabbing the coffee as Asami got the treats. "I'll see you around Su." Korra said and Su waved as she got the next costumers order. They sat down and drank the coffee and ate the cake they'd bought before leaving and making their way to the car.

The entire time they'd been out Korra's hand had been in Asami's, even on the drive home. When they got there they took separate showers and started to get ready for a fun night. Korra was very happy with the dress, she wasn't really a dress person but for Asami…For Asami she'd wear a dress everyday of her life.

Naga stayed in the bathroom with Korra, tail wagging as Korra talked to her about everything. About how she'd messed up, about how happy she was to be here, about how she wanted to make Asami something more. Korra check outside the bathroom before confiding in her dog.

"Its almost been 6 years Naga, she and I have been so much together I get imagine my life without her. So once my parents are here, and on the night of her graduation I'm going to ask her to marry me! What do you think Naga?" Korra asked sitting on the toilet to pull on her shoes. Naga barked once and thumped her tail happily on the ground.

"Great! Then tomorrow opporation make her love me even more than she already does, is a go. Here's what I need from you my trusty side dog…."

Half an hour later Asami and Korra were the talk of the banquet, everyone wanted to talk to them; everyone wanted to see them dance. By the end of the night it was like they were a celebrity couple, and they were eating it up.

Korra was right and that night she'd didn't wear anything to bed, and neither did Asami. But nothing happened, they undressed and started to make out but ended up cuddling into eachothers warmth and drifting into the best sleep either had had in years.


	29. Chapter 28

Asami:

Asami sighed as she woke up, Korra spooned against her back. The alarm was balking at her, she'd forgotten to turn it off last night. The neon red lettering said it was 6:00 am, she didn't need to be at the airport till 10:00. She was about to roll over and go back to sleep but Korra softly kissing the back of her neck made her shiver and smile.

"Sicne your alarm went off you want to head to the gym and work out with me? I can give you some private lessons." Korra murmured softly as she laid soft kisses across Asami's neck and shoulders. Asami sighed and smiled as she snuggled against Korra.

"Fine but I better get some kisses out of this early morning quest." She said sliding out of the bed and stretching. Korra did the same and they quickly got dressed and ready to head out for some workout time. They didn't even comment on the fact that they were both naked as the day they were born. It wasn't that they weren't excited seeing eachothers bodies, or even that they were use to it. It was simply that their attraction to one another ran so much deeper, it was more than just physical.

Once they were both dressed, Asami grumbling about workout cloths being to cold for winter. Korra comforted her by wrapping her tightly in her arms and murmuring about keeping her warm. Asami sighed and leaned into Korra's warmth, and somehow Korra convinced her that joggint in the light snow was the perfect warm up.

By the time they got the gym Korra was starting to sweat, while Asami hadn't even come close. The gym was empty this hour on a snow filled day. Asami sighed as she sipped from a water bottle and stretched to make sure she stayed limber. Korra was doing the same, once she was good she walked up behind Asami and wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Want to do a little weight training? We got the cardio in so let's just compete." Korra said with a smirk as she kissed down Asami's neck. Asami gave her a half glare and smiled as she titled her head.

"Okay lets do this." She said and moved away and got the bench ready. An hour later both girls walked out of the gym panting, and they still had a 2 mile jog home. "First one there gets the shower first?" Asami asked casually as they began the jog. Korra smirked and leaned in.

"Naw lets just shower together. It's only seven thirty we get home by eight cleaned by eight thirty, get some food, hit the airport." Korra said a seductive smile twisting her mouth upward. Asami smirked and nodded giving Korra's cheek a soft peck.

"Sounds like a great plan baby." She said and they talked softly as they made their way home.

Korra was right, by nine thirty the girls were sitting at the airport terminal. Asami was sitting in Korra's lap and they were looking through her camera at the pictures and videos form the night before. Korra kept bumping her knees up making Asami move and laugh as she pushed Korra's shoulder.

They were so lost in their little bubble they almost didn't notice Senna and Tonraq arriving. Asami saw them and leapt off Korra's lap and ran over and threw herself into Senna's arms. Korra followed after her, jumping up on her father her swung her back and forth with a laugh. "Mom! Dad!" They both exclaimed happily and then looked at one another with a smile.

Senna sighed and looked between the two girls with a smile. "You both looked so wonderful! Asami your too thin though! And Korra you must have really have been hitting the gym your arms have gotten so big. Oh my beautiful girls!" Senna cried pulling them both into a hug. Asami and Korra smiled and hugged her back.

Senna and Asami walked out arm in arm as Korra walked with her father, whos arm was over her shoulder. The ride to the house was filled with laughter and stories about the couple of months since they'd last seen one another. Once they got the house Korra and Asami helped them to settle in before they all went back out to go shopping and eat. Over all the day was great, and after getting some lunch they all made their way back to the house to get ready for Asami's graduation.

The closer they got to her graduation the more nervous Asami got. Once they were back at the house Senna and Tornaq went to take a quick nap, Asami and Korra laid on the bed cuddling and softly talking. "You know I always thought this day would be super happy, but the closer we get the sadder I feel." Asami said softly as Korra stroked her hair.

"That's understandable Asami, I mean I think its more than likely because neither of your parents are here. But no need to be sad your family is here beside you." Korra said and kissed the top of her head. Asami looked up at her with a smile.

"I know, and I wouldn't change that for the world. I really do love you Korra, you've become everything to me. You've been here for me every step of the way. Sure there was a little trouble in the middle, but nothing can keep you and me apart; we're meant for one another." Asami said looking at Korra with the softest look she'd ever given.

It was true there had been some trouble in their relationship, they weren't perfect. Asami often got mad at Korra for not taking better care of herself. And Korra would get pissy when Asami would forget about skype dates because of her work. They had ups and downs, like the spring break where Asami forgot that Korra was coming to town and left for a business trip for her fathers company. Korra had spent the entire week, except the last day, laying in Asami's bed sniffing the pillow and fuming to Mako.

Korra smiled back at Asami, and Asami felt her heart melt. "Asami Sato I love you to the bottom of the sea." She said softly as her fingers ran through Asami's thick curly hair. Asami sighed and moved closer, Korra shifting her over top of her so she was lying on top of her girlfriend.

"Korra Avatar I love you to the moon and back." Asami said and Korra smiled and chuckled.

"Sing it for me?" Korra whispered softly, her breathing lifting Asami slightly. Asami smiled and nodded.

"I could hold out my arms, say "I love you this much"  
I could tell you how long I will long for your touch  
How much and how far would I go to prove  
The depth and the breadth of my love for you?

From here to the moon and back  
Who else in this world will love you like that?  
Love everlasting, I promise you that  
From here to the moon and back  
From here to the moon and back"

Asami sang softly and Korra stroked her back as they laid there lost to the world.

Korra:

Get ready proved difficult, Senna kepy coming in to try and get snapshots of 'her girls!' making it where Asami took longer than normal. Luckily Asami was an amazing driver and they still made it to the school on time. Mako met them outside the auditorium, snow had started falling again. Korra and Mako hugged and stood talking as they waited for the doors to open. Mako was an officer now, and he looked pretty good in is formal dress.

"Asami was upset she couldn't come to your graduation." Mako said with a small smile as they waited in the cold evening air. Korra shrugged, she knew Asami had wanted to be there but there really hadn't been a reason for her to. Korra hadn't even had her parents come, it really wasn't that big a deal to her; she didn't even walk with the class.

"I know but I didn't want to be a part of the graduation stuff, I'm not big into all that. If Asami wasn't part of the showcase I don't think she'd be doing this ceremony either. I'm really looking forward to watching her dance, although I'm a little sad it's not me up there with her." Korra said with a soft sigh.

Mako chuckled and gave her a one arm hug. "Hey I'm sure she'll be pretending it is you up there, plus I hear the guy she's partnered with is a fairly good dancer. Should be nice to see, I mean you two are amazing together so I either of you can work with anybody." Mako said and they all smiled as the doors opened and they filled in.

They sat for several hours as different performances happened, Asami's was the last; and she was beautiful. Her partner, a guy by the name of Amon, was good. Once it was all over Korra stood by the exit door with a bouquet of roses in her arms, shifting from foot to foot in excitement. Asami pushed open the door and waved over her shoulder and then her eyes landed on Korra.

The smile she wore was enough to make Korra's heart start and stop all at the same time. Asami took a step forward but was grabbed by the arm and her partner Amon forcefully placed his lips over hers. Asami's eyes went wide and she pushed against him but nothing happened. Korra wasn't sure when she moved but she was there in a second throwing Amon away from Asami.

The other students who had come out stared in shock, everyone knew Asami was seeing someone, they also knew Amon liked her and didn't like being rejected. Korra put her hands on either side of Asami's face, Asami was in shock. "You okay baby?" Korra asked softly as the thumb rubbed against Asami's cheek.

Asami nodded and then turned to look at the man on the ground. Korra slipped an arm around her waist and turned to glare at the guy. "She's taken, hands off what's mine." Korra growled and then bent down and picked up the flowers, a few of whom had broken. "Here they….well they were very prett….." Asami cut Korra off by pushing their lips together in a soft sweet kiss.

"They are perfect, just like you." Asami said gently and smiled as she wrapped her arms around Korra. Korra smirked happily and pulled Asami closer and started walking to meet up with her parents and Mako at the restaurant. Asami laid her head on Korra's shoulder as they walked, smiling sighing as Korra pulled her even closer. "I love you." Asami whispered and titled her head and kissed the side of Korra's jaw.

"I love you too Icecube." Korra said with a playful smirk as she kissed Asami's head. Asami pouted and looked up at Korra with a frown.

"I still don't like that nickname you know, which means from now you Korrabear to me." Asami said giving Korra a squeeze. Korra groaned and then they both laughed. The walk wasn't that long, and the girls spoke softly and shared sweet kisses as they went along. Once the got the restaurant they slid into the booth with everyone else and everyone congratulated Asami.

Korra quickly told the story involving Amon, Mako and Tornag looked furious, Senna just fussed over Asami for a few minuets. As the meal winded down Asami left to use the loo and Korra get ready for her big moment. She'd already told Senna, Mako, and her father what she was going to do and they were so excited for her. Korra slipped away as Asami reappeared. A few minuets later the song 'Forever Is a Long Time' began to play. Asami had always said that this was the best romantic song ever, which meant that Korra and she had two songs that were 'their songs'.

Asami turned to where the band was playing and her eyes went wide as she spotted Korra at the microphone. Korra smiled lovingly at her. "I would like to dedicate this song to the person I want to spend forever with." Korra said right as she began to sing

Merrily we fall out of line  
Out of line  
I'd fall anywhere with you I'm by your side  
Swinging in the rain  
Humming melodies  
Were not going anywhere until we freeze

I'm not afraid anymore  
I'm not afraid

Forever is a long time  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side

Korra pulled the mike off the stand and began to walked off the stage to where Asami was. All the while still singing. Asami had tears in here eyes as the girl she loved sang to her fron of all these people.

Carefully were placed for our destiny  
You came and you took this heart and set it free  
Every word you write or sing is so warm to me  
So warm to me I'm torn  
I'm torn to be  
Right where you are

I'm not afraid anymore  
I'm not afraid

Forever is a long time  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side  
Tell me everyday I'd get to wake up to that smile  
I wouldnt mind it at all  
I wouldnt mind it at all

She sang walking around the various tables, all the while holding eye contact with Asami. Her heart was pounding as she got closer to the dark haired beauty, she was so nervous; but at the same time she was ready fro this step. It was everything she wanted for her future.

You so know me  
Pinch me gently  
I can hardly breathe

Forever is a long long time  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side  
Tell me everyday I'd get to wake up to that smile  
I wouldnt mind it at all  
I wouldnt mind it at all

Korra kneeled in front of Asami as the song ended, all eyes were on them. Some people looked upset while others had tears in their eyes. "Asami Sato, will you please marry me? Will you let me spend forever at your side?" Korra asked softly. Tears were trivkling from Asami's eyes as she watched Korra open a box. Inside sat a penant on a velvet strap. "In my tribe we don't give rings with give betrothal necklace." Korra said softly holding it up to Asami.

Asami smiled and placed a hand on Korra's cheek as happy tears flowed. "Yes, a thousand times yes!" Asami said with a laugh getting down next to Korra and pulling her into a hug. Once she was standing again Korra gently tied the necklace around Asami's slender neck. The penant was simple, it was the Otas gear logo with the Korra's tribe symbol mixed. Asami looked at it for a minuet before grabbing her purse and looking in it. She pulled out a small blue box and blushingly smiled at Korra. "I was going to ask you tonight." Asami said softly and opened the box to see a silver enganment ring inside.

A pale blue diamond sat in the sent with smaller red stone around it, all set on a slim silver band. Korra smiled and took the box as tears came to her own eyes. "Great minds think alike." She said softly and looked at Asami. "Will you put it on me?" She asked in a whisper. Asami nodded and pulled the ring out and took Korra's hand and slid it on.

The room erupted into cheers, not everyone joined in; but the people that did more htan made up for it. Korra and Asami were pushed onto the dance floor where they wrapped their arms around one another and slowly danced together.

Over all it was the perfect ending….


	30. Chapter 29

Asami:

Everything was perfect. Months of careful planning, a few to many fights, and a couple yards of fabric later Asami was standing in front of the mirror looking like a queen in her bridal gown. Asami smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, she was very excited. The bedroom door pushed open and Senna appeared with a smile.

"Oh my you look so beautiful." She said wiping tears. "I wanted to give you this. You needed something blue still, Korra's got the sash around her dress." Senna said as she placed a blue flower click in Asami's long black hair. Asami smiled and bowed.

Thank you so much Senna." She said softly and Senna laughed and gave her a kiss.

"Don't start with the Senna stuff now, you've been calling me mom for years stick with that." Senna said with a wink. "now you got your something old and something borrowed and something new?" Senna asked as she straightened Asami's veil.

"I have my mom's garter belt, Opal let me borrow this necklace and Korra got me…."Asami trailed off as she blushed bright red. Senna tooked note and smiled teasingly.

"Got you what?" She asked playfully.

"A new bra and panty set. She picked out something she really liked and asked me to wear it today." Asami said as her blush deepened.

Senna nodded and chuckled. "Just like her father that one. I made him wear tight underwear when we got married so that when the marital night came I could see without seeing." Senna said with a wink and Asami laughed as she calmed down. "I hope you got Korra back some how." Asami nodded.

"I got her a bra and panty set too." Asami said with a smirk. Senna laughed and gave Asami one more kiss before leaving the room to check on her other daughter.

Asami turned back to the mirror and smiled at the blue clip, it looked so pretty. She was wearing a simple strapless dress with a red sash around the waist. The veil was retro looking with delicate lacy patterns. Her hair was down, nearly touching her waist with how long it had grown; Korra said she liked Asami's hair long.

There was a knock and Tornag popped his head in. "Thought I would come and see how you were befre the big moment. Korra's a bundle of nerves." He said giving Asami a hug.

Asami chuckled and smiled as she touched her stomach nervously. "Yeah me to, I've got all kinds of butterflies." She said softly. Tornag nodded and gave her another hug.

"You'll be fine, you two were meant to be togerher. Never thought I'd see my little girl married off, let alone to another woman. But she's happy, and we love you too, and that is all that matters. I know you two will be good for one another. I'll send Bolin in now, I think it's all about to start." He said giving Asami's forhead a kiss.

"Thanks Tor…..dad." Asami said softly and Tornag gave her a sweet looked before giving her another forehead kiss and walking out. The door had barely closed before Bolin came bounding in looking super excited.

"Are you ready Sami?" Bolin asked as he came over and took her arm. Asami nodded and smiled as she took a deep breath and straightened her back.

"I've never been more ready in my life." She said and opened the door and began to the walk to the where she and Korra would be joined.

Korra:

Korra was a bundle of nerves, didn't help that the lacy panties Asami had chosen were all kinds of riding up. But after what she'd choosen for Asami she was not about to complain. Korra stopped pacing as she thought about Asami in the stringy panty and bra set she'd picked out. Her body was already heating up at the idea of seeing it. Korra was engrossed in her daydream she didn't notice her mother come in. "Thinking of something nice?" She asked and Korra jumped as she spotted her mom wearing a knowing look.

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-I no." Korra said as a blush warmed her neck and ears. "I was just th-thinking about h-h-how nice the w-weather is." She said lamly and sighed. Senna laughed again and offered Korra a bundle.

"Here these are the things you don't have. I know you have something New and something blue. So this is your old and borrowed." Senna said setting it down and unwrapping the cloth from around it.

Inside was the betrothal necklace her father made her mother, and beside it was a pair of delicately carved white shoes. Korra touched both gently. "The necklace you can have, it belongs on the neck of another Avatar, not sitting in a box. She shoes you can borrow, those I would like to keep a little longer." Senna said with a soft sigh.

Korra hugged her mother and then quickly pulled the shoes on as her mother tied the necklace. Then she stood and looked in the mirror. Korra's dress had a blue sash and an A-line like cut with quarter arm sleeves. She was wearing a very simple veil and her hair, which had grown down past her shoulders, had two strips tied in front; her tribe called them wolftails.

"Thanks mom." Korra said with tears in her eyes. Just then her dad walked in and offered her an arm.

"Lets get you to that alter." Korra nodded as her parents stepped on either side and they made their way into the building. Everything was decorated like a snow filled wonderland, and everyone who was anyone was there. Jinora, Opal, and Mako all stood at the alter already. Korra took her place, kissing both her parents and turned to face the doors and wait for Asami.

A second later the doors opened again and there was Asami standing with Bolin at her side. The chorus of 'forever is a long time' began to play, although it was only the instruments. Korra's eye lit up as she looked at Asami, and when their eyes met she thought her heart my burst out of her chest. Korra beamed as Asami came to stand next to her, Bolin taking Korra's hand and placing Asami's in it before joining Mako on Korra's side.

"Welcome all to the marriage of these two wonderful young women. They written their own vows." The priest said looking at Korra. Korra took a deep breath and smiled.

"Asami, I don't think it's any secret that when we first met I kind of disliked you. I was cold and often mean, and I said things that were so unlike me. And then one day, all of a sudden it changed. You were my best friend, the person I told everything to, the one I shared my success and failures with. You were the first to know when I dated someone, and the first to know when it ended. You were…no you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Korra said smiling as Asami's eyes watered.

"You have helped me grow, you have helped me change, and you have helped me to become someone I always wanted to be. You changed me with your infectious laugh. I can't not laugh when you're laughing and smiling, even if it's at myself. You changed me with the way you forgive. So many people have treated you badly and yet you never let it change the way you see the world. And you changed me with your heart. You care and love so deeply. You're my best friend, my girlfriend, my hero, my lover, but most importantly as of this moment you're my wife." Korra finished and smiled as Asami was handed a tissue to tab at her eyes with.

"Asami?" The priest said with a smile."Korra, I won't lie this isn't exactly what I thought my wedding day would be. I always imagined a handsome prince and a white carriage." Asami paused and put a hand on Korra's cheek, Korra looked a little nervous. "But this is ten times better." She said with a smile.

"We have had our up's and down's, those four years of distance were terrible. We have weathered death, betrayal, heartache, and separation….and each time it's brought us closer together. I am nothing without you in my life. Yes I can work and do my job, but my heart is with you. I have always been entranced by you, even when we were in school. I went out of my way to watch you dance, because there was something about you that called to me. And to be standing here next you on this alter, binding our lives together for forever is better than any daydream I've ever had. And I had some nice ones." She said with a wink and the crowd laugh softly, Korra smiled and sniffed back a tear.

"Korra I love you so much. And I can't wait for this next chapter to begin, because I refuse to live my life away from you ever again." Asami finshed and the priest smile.

"With the exchanging of these rings and the vows we all hold whitness to the joining of these two young people. Do you Korra take Asami to be your's to have and hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death takes you?"

"Till the sunsets its last and the earth fades to night I do." Korra said and Asami giggled a little.

"Asami, do you take Korra to yours, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death takes you?"

"Till the earth is square and dancing isn't felt I do." Asami said and Korra smiled and laugh.

"Then I pronounce you united, you my now kiss your wife." The priest said and both girls surged forward and wrap one another in each other's arms and kissed passionately. The reception was simple and everyone had a wonderful time, and the next morning the girls, along with Senna and Torlag left for Alaska. There Asami was introduced to the tribe as Asami Sato Avatar, to which there was a lot of cheering.

That night Korra lead Asami through the snow blind folded. "Korra where are we going!" She whined wrapping her arm around Korra tighter and teasingly kissing Korra's ear. Korra shivered and smiled as she stopped and moved behind Asami.

"Dada!" She said pulling the blind fold off and showing Asami a cute little log cabin a few feet away from the the water fall they had shared their first love making at. Asami gasped and smiled. "It's ours, dad and I have been working on it. It's tradition in the tribe for a newly wed couple to have their own place built, to star their new lives together. This is our house, the house I want to start building our lives in. I know we live in New York but I hope to make memories here as well." Korra said and Asami wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Yes! We can have two homes, to represent our two lives." Asami said and kissed Korra's cheek and then smirked at her. "Now carry my in wify! And lets consimate this marriage like rabbits" Asami said jumping into Korra's arms and kissing her nose.

Korra smirked back. "With pleasure my darling wife." She said carrying Asami inside and closing the door with her foot. Needless to say the cabin saw a lot of action that night.

5 Years Later

"Korra!" Asami called as she pushed open the door, groaning as she started pulling her coat off, it was winter in New York and the snow was heavy today.

"Hey babe." Korra said as she walked into the room with a toddler on her hip. "How was work?" She asked kissing Asami's cheek. Asami smiled and kissed Korra before taking the young boy holding his arm out to her and placing him on her own hip; which didn't last long since she was as big as a house with her own pregnancy.

"Well enough I guess, uh you have to take him back Tara is kicking something fierce today." Asami said as Korra took the boy back and Asami rubbed her swollen tummy.

"Hiro wanted to feel baby Katara kick in mommy's tummy?" Korra asked bending down with the boy as they both laid there hand on Asami's stomach. Asami smiled as she watched her wife and son.

"It move it move!" Hiro cried kicking his legs and rocking his body excitedly. "Se tum stoon?" He asked in his toddler way and Asami smiled and nodded.

"Very soon Hiroshi. Are you ready for your baby sister." Asami asked stroking the boys jet black hair away from his face. Hiroshi Sato Avatar smiled and nodded happily.

"Me be good bigs brover. Me teachy her to crawl momma said so!" He said wiggling down to the ground and demonstrating his crawling.

"Is that right what else did momma say?" Asami asked once more picking the boy up as her unborn daughter settled down. Hiroshi smiled and kissed Asami's cheek.

"Se say dat Hito tan help mommy feed baby Tarwa." He said and Asami laughed.

"Momma said you can help mommy feed baby Tara? Well if momma said so right?" She asked playfully as they all sat on the couch. Hiroshi nodded his head then slid down to the floor to play. Korra chuckled and tucked Asami to her side and placed a hand on her stomach.

"How you feelin icecube?" Korra asked nuzzling Asami's cheek with her nose.

"Better now that I'm here with you Korrabear. I don't remember you having this much trouble with Hiroshi." Asami groaned settling next to Korra with a smile.

"That's because I wasn't sitting in an office all day or trying to slide under machines." Korra said pointedly as she stroked Asami's hair, drawing lazy patterns on the spot where her daughter was growing inside her wife.

"Yeah yeah I know, I've give that up. I even took the next week off. I think we should go see your parents earlier, plus we have to take trains and what not." Asami said yawning as Korra laid kisses down her neck.

"Okay, I'll go get tickets tomorrow while you pack. I'll even get those bars of chocolate you love so much and feed them to you when Hiroshi is asleep." Korra whispered in her ear. "Although tonight I'm going to feed you something else." She said giving Asami a deep passionate kiss.

Asami groaned and then laughed. "I thought I was suppose to be the hornie one?" Asami said with a wink pushing off the couch. "Go order tickets. Hiroshi lets go back to visit papa and Nana." Asami said and Hiroshi stood and took her hand.

"Papa and Nana and tabin by water fall?" He asked as they walked out of the room.

"Yep papa and nana….." Korra heard them move down the hall and smiled as she grabbed her computer and got tickets ready to leave the next day. Life was good, they had a family and successful careers. Hiroshi looked like Asami, pale skin and dark hair; but he had Korra's pale eyes. And Korra just knew that Katara would look like here, except maybe the eyes. The other Katara had told her as much, and she looked forward to see her miniature version.

Life couldn't get much better than this, Happily ever after had nothing on a snow filled family fun days…. **Fin**


	31. Authors Note

**Just so you all know the Jurassic Park Crossover is up and going! And if anyone has like some prompts or ideas for something they'd like to see written I am up for a challenge! Or if you want to do a little RPing story I am up for that too!**


End file.
